


Fang Online

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones finds himself trapped within the virtual reality massively multi-player online role playing game called “Fang Online". Where death in the game results in death in your real life…  He and his friends must clear all 100 floors to free themselves from the virtual prison, or be forever bound in their world.  But…  Does Michael really want to leave?  (Sword Art Online Inspired)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God's Terrifying Decree

_July 31, 2032 - THE VRMMORPG REPORT - VOLUME I_

_By Brandon Farmahini , Lead Reporter_

_Welcome to the inaugural opening of the VRMMORPG Report!  We here at Rooster Teeth Gaming News  are here to bring you all the latest updates from the world of FANG ONLINE, the world’s first fully interactive virtual reality massively multiply online role-playing game.  As the launch title of the brand new N3 (Nerve Trinity) gaming hardware, it has been the most anticipated game of the year, with only the most determined fans capable of acquiring a copy.  With all 25,000 launch hardware units selling out immediately, it has easily taken the top spot as the world’s fastest selling game._

_Utilizing the new “neural link" technology , the N3 hardware uses a transceiver that simulates all of the body’s natural senses while in the “virtual world".  It also immobilizes the human body during play, as to not harm oneself during the course of game-play   This allows players to, quite literally, become alive in an entirely different world, leaving their physical body behind._

_Opponents to the use of this technology argue that such simulations would further separate the mental capacity of gamers to distinguish fantasy from reality.  That if allowed to spread worldwide, players would escape their real lives and disregard their duty to society.  To those individuals, Free Industries (developer of the N3 Hardware) states that "[Our] hardware is not intended for extended use.  Gamers are expected to follow manufacturing specifications, and to seek help if addiction-forming habits begin to show.  Fang Online is a new form of artistic creativity in the world of gaming, and we believe it to be a step forward in furthering the human experience."_

_Turning our attention to the launch title, Rooster Teeth News is sad to report that we do not have much information on the game itself.  Only 1,000 individuals were allowed into the beta version of the game, and are under heavy contractual obligation to remain quiet._

_That being said, the extreme difficulty of the game has been an constantly sited issue from the published (and heavily edited) beta reports.  It is rumored that of the 1,000 Beta Testers involved in the development of the game, only three managed to ascend beyond the tenth floor._

_Mogar, (our the three year community voted king of online gaming), was rumored to have been part of this trinity.  When asked about his experiences within Fang Online’s earliest tests, he had this to say:_

_“Yeah, it’s hard and the game is bullshit in parts.  I died no less than fifteen times on the floor one boss going solo.  But guess what?  It is without a doubt one of the most fucking awesome games of all time.  Seriously, if you don’t play it, you’re a goddamn moron.  Everything I experienced was AMAZING, and it felt REAL.  I see this EASILY becoming the next generation of gaming, and can’t wait to kick all your asses, up close and personal.  So come at me!  See ya’ll in Fayt! " - Michael “Mogar" Jones_

_If the excitement of the online masses wasn’t enough, the developer of the game himself is equally as hyped, though wishes to reiterate the artistic integrity of his project.  Gavin Free, the genius behind the development of the N3 hardware and the lead developer of Fang Online, had this to say about the game’s release:_

_"Fang Online will undoubtedly be a one of a kind experience that will never be duplicated again in the history of mankind.  I myself fully intend to play the game to completion alongside those who wish to share in the experience.  I do, however, wish to warn those thinking of playing the game casually or who might wish only for an escape into a virtual world.  This is not a game for the weak of heart, or one to be played without determination.  To advance within this game and to understand my true vision of this world?  It requires a unfaltering will.  Do not play this game unless you are prepared to treat it as you would your own life." - Gavin Free_

_In other news, Grimm Online, through massively popular Oum Industries has started its development cycle.  Intending to exceed Fang Online in sales through the N3, its director has hinted at its fairy-tale esque themes and designs.  Monty, the creative lead of the project was rumored as saying it will be a world the likes of which none has ever experienced.  Development is expected to complete within the next three years._

_“All I’m willing to say is that the design and focus of Grimm Online will be like no other.  Our first trailer, debuting our first “class” should be available within the coming months as we get more comfortable with the N3 hardware.  Our first character type “Hunter/Huntress" should define what we expect to bring to the table." - Monty Oum_

_As we close this week’s report, we wish all of the lucky souls with release copies of the game to have fun!  We can’t wait to join you, and from all of us at Rooster Teeth News, we wish you the best!_

_The entire world is watching you!_

_—————————-—————————-_

_Goddamnit it’s hot…  Of everywhere in the world we could have moved to, she HAD to pick here._

On the outskirts of the city of Austin, in the state of Texas, lied a small community of incredibly nice houses.  Within its walking distance was a small mall, and on the pavement leading back to the small neighboorhood was a boy of seventeen, with curly red hair.  Walking with a small bag in hand from an electronics store, he is sweating profusely.  

_Fucking heat…  Real world is so damn overrated.  Fayt doesn’t have ANY of this bullshit, AND I’m a badass._

Standing at average height, extremely pale, with a barely muscled build, he looked like a typical teenage boy.  Though Michael Jones was far from a typical person.  He was MOGAR, one of the best online gamers in the world, and was quickly becoming one of the most heavily sponsored.  

During the advent of the gaming revolution in late 2013, technological advancement in the field spiked incredibly.  And it was from this fast paced growth, combined with the aging of  the online generation into adults that brought gaming’s place in society as an entertainment giant.  People paid big bucks to see the fantastical E-Sports, from large arenas, to countless tournaments, and even on basic television programming.  The world wanted to see humans in these fantasy environments, performing things that they were incapable of doing themselves.

Then…  

Came the N3 hardware.  Finally, the video game industry had its dream.  Virtual Reality.  REAL virtual reality.  Soon, not only would humans be capable of being in a fantasy setting, but could do the impossible…  Themselves.  

For Michael, it was a dream come true.  He was never the strongest, the most attractive, or even the smartest in the real world.  But in there?  In Fayt, in that virtual world?  He was a god among men, one of the BEST at the game in the beta, and he sucked at it.  With the experience of the beta test behind him, he had a significant leg up on the competition.  As people would waste their time figuring out the mechanics of the game, he could immediately run forward and start grinding.  

Michael would get stronger, be a strong front-liner to finishing the game and get on as many internet and television shows as possible.  After all, he was Mogar.  People already knew him, and this was his chance to make it BIG.  Bigger than he already had.  Sponsors would want him, and it would lead into a full professional career in gaming.  

_Then I’ll be a god in BOTH worlds._

Despite the heat and the incredibly long walk to the electronics store, he smiled.  Today was going to be a VERY good day.

"MICHAEL!  WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" screeches a young woman.  As he approached his house, he groaned loudly, watching as his sister flew out of the began running towards him.

Well..  It was ALMOST a good day.

Kara, his sister, was the same age as he was, and roughly the same height.  Though they didn’t look a thing like each other, if her long blonde hair was any indication.  She was also far more athletic, had a nice tan, a tough looking build, but was still incredibly friendly.

Though that friendliness was getting on his last nerve.  She had been trying for WEEKS since the move to get him out and try and make friends before school started.

He attempts to walk past her, but she grabs him by the shirt, pulling him back.  "Michael!  You PROMISED me that we’d go do something together SOON.  I know that stupid game you’ve been clamoring about came out, but let’s at least go get lunch first!  There’s a mall nearby, and I don’t mind to drive!" she says, putting on her best pleading look.  

Michael was, however, unshaped.  "Can’t.  Fang Online came out, I’ve been waiting for this for MONTHS.   There is no way I’m not playing this all day.  My viewers are going to go APESHIT over this." he says happily, grinning smugly.

Kara frowned.  "Michael…  Come on, please!  We don’t know ANYONE here, and you’re popular online, so…  That’ll just make it even easier!  And I barely even see you anymore, you’re stuck in that room ALL day long, so—"

He rolled his eyes, huffing.  "Kara, go make your own damn friends.  I have ZERO interest in real people, they’re so obnoxious.  Besides, nobody knows my damn face.  All they care about is my rage-inducing voice and character!   If I met them offline, they’d realize what a loser I am…" he says, trying to diffuse the situation.  Though, the feelings weren’t far from the truth.

She sighs.  "Michael, you are NOT a loser.  You’re really funny, you’re smart and sweet and talented and-"

Michael wipes another fresh set of sweat from his forehead, irritated at the elongated exposure to the heat.  "Listen, as fascinating as this is, I’ve got to go.  Go do your own thing, but count me out." he says, brushing past her and walking into the house.

Following close behind, she stomped her foot against their hardwood floor.  "MICHAEL!  You play those STUPID games all day long, and never leave your room!  I don’t care if you are making a living off of it, it’s just not NORMAL!  How can you not want ANY human interaction!?  How could anything online be meaningful if you don’t have anything offline?  It’s not like you’re life in there means-

_Don’t you dare…._

"Finish that sentence, and I swear to christ I will slash your goddamn tires." he scathes, staring into her eyes with all the ferocity he can muster.

"Michael?" she says timidly, a little frightend by his outburst.

"How DARE you.   You don’t fucking know ANYTHING about me.  You’re not even my REAL sister, just some damn stray mom picked up out of pity cuz your mom was shit!  So don’t even TRY to pretend like there’s ANYTHING between us, because there’s NOT!  QUIT CARING ABOUT ME AND JUST FUCK OFF!" Michael spits out venomously.  

Kara is taken back, inhaling deeply at the spite of his voice.  He doesn’t say another word, and just turns around, kicking off his shoes by the doorway.  Her expression is one of a kicked puppy.  "Michael..  I…  I just want-"

He ignores her, walking the long length of their hallway, and entering his room.  Slamming it shut with as much force as he can muster, pictures rattle on in the hallway.

Kara sighs, shaking her head.  "I…  I just want you to be happy…  Like you and your mom made me..  Sorry." she mutters defeatedly.

—————————-—————————-

Michael’s room was still in a state of chaos.  Boxes lined the entirety of the room, and his bed was just a mattress with a thin sheet covering it.  A few weeks before, his mother had moved him and Kara halfway across the fucking map that summer for a job she got.  From New Jersey to Texas.  Of all the places…  He could have stayed behind easily with the money he made, but he was still a minor, so that was a big NO from his mom.

Pushing through the boxes, he makes his way over to his workstation.  Despite the mess everywhere else, his desk was a different story, in PRISTINE condition.  Michael’s computer and four-monitor setup were well organized, with his N3 helmet just off to the side, installing Fang Online’s full version.  Plopping down on his cushioned seat, he pulls out a small box from the bag in his hand.  He tosses it onto the desk more violently than was required, not nearly in the mood for dealing with it then.  It WAS supposed to be a cord he needed to record from the N3, but he was too frustrated with Kara to even bother with it.  Opening his messenger software, he composes a VERY quick note to his online feed.  

-"Diving into Fang Online.  Content tonight, but I’m gonna play around in it first.  See ya’ll there!"-

Michael wastes no time in snagging the helmet from his computer’s side.  Even if they lost power, it should have more than 24 hours of battery life unplugged, so he had every intention of pulling an all-nigher.  Fitting it over his head, he quickly remembered how HEAVY it was.  It was about the size of a motorcycle helmet, but with a clear glass visor covering his eyes, and the part around the mouth/nose was unobstructed. 

Laying down on his mattress, he presses a small button on the side of the machine.  A loud hum is heard as the internal mechanisms begin to fire, and the visor in front of his eyes brighten.  Tensing up a bit, he knows what’s coming next, but it’s still a really weird sensation.  His body FREEZES and he realizes that he can’t move it anymore.  

_That’s normal MIchael, just calm the fuck down…_

Suddenly, the world around him FLASHES in a wide variety of colors as his body acclimates to the process.

Soon, all he can see is white around him.  Having dived into the system, his “mind" is now inside the hardware (so to speak), and he’s about to begin the visualization process.  Unable to move or feel much of anything, he watches as screens dash back and forth across his field of vision.  

_Start://  FangOnline.exe_

_> Sight.exe (OK)_

_> Hearing.exe (OK)_

_> Touch.exe (OK)_

_> Smell.exe (OK)_

_> Taste.exe (OK)_

_…_

_.._

_._

_Destination:  Fayt-124(Version3.1).exe_

_> FullDiveEngaged_

_> SurvivalModeEngaged_

_> DifficultySet:  Custom(G-Free666-13.exe) _

_> Character Detection (Mogar.N3FO)_

_> Skill Tree Updated (1000if100.N3FO)_

_> BodyType(JonesPreset-Mogar.N3FO)_

_> Virtualization_

Soon, Michael can feel again.  His body is formed, and full motor motion is possible.  He grins, flexing his hands happily.  Michael can’t see himself, but everything feels just like it did in the real world.

_I can feel…  Almost there._

Still floating in the white void, he notices as a blue screen floats in front of him, a quick message in front of him.

**< Welcome to Fang Art Online>**

**Our hardware has determined that you have a previous character installed on our servers.  Would you like to import your Beta character “Mogar"?**

**[Mogar] [Swordmaster] [LV 74]**

**This process will speed the character creation process and allow you faster access into the game, which is highly recommended   Please be aware that items, weapons, skills and floor advancement will be deleted from your inventory and skill tree.    Notes, in-game contacts, and preset communications with reality will be carried forward.  Would you like to proceed?**

**< Y/N>**

Michael quickly presses “Yes", and the message is processed.  After a few moments, the screen-reappears.

**< Notice>**

**Character processing will take up to thirty minutes to one hour.  Should you wish to return at a more convenient time, it is recommended that you do so.  Logging out will be impossible until your character is fully processed, and removal of software/hardware from the system is not advised.**

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**< Y/N>**

He hesitates for a moment.  

Having calmed down from the early screaming fest he’d had with Kara, he felt guilty.  Michael knows he should go and apologize to her, he’d been really harsh.  After all, he didn’t really hate her.  They’d known each other for years, and she was one of the few people that actually DID try to know him.  But…

**< Y/N>**

She’d hurt him too.  Kara knew the real Michael, but didn’t try to understand him.  If she had, she would have just let him play his game and go on in peace.  This stuff was a big deal for him, and was what he wanted out of life.  But more than that…  Some of his best friends were online, and Michael had more meaningful relationships with people he’d never met than with people he actually knew.  

But…

Kara was just looking out for him.  He always DID complain about how he didn’t have any friends.  She was probably just trying to be nice.  Be there for him.  Make it less awkward.

…

..

.

**< Y>**

A soft light envelops him, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the warm sensation.

_I’ll tell her AFTER I get a few levels.  Then we’ll go hang out.  Movies, dinner, whatever she wants.  I can make some time for her._

—————————-—————————-

**< July 31st, 2032, Fayt Floor 1, Origin City>**

Michael is teleported in the center square of Origin City.  It was GIGANTIC, bigger than the one he’d seen in the beta.  

Fang Online’s world of Fayt, was, in every sense of the word, a Fantasy MMORPG.  While it had a medieval theme about it, there were clearly modern interpretations as well.  Looking upward, he could see NPC dragons flying overhead, but they were shooting fireworks from their mouths.  Turning around, the cobblestone streets looked like something out of a typical peasant village, with lampposts lit with magic candles.  But, of course, then to his far side was a stand selling Katanas, something clearly out of place in that day in age.  

Though that all PALED in comparison to the fashion.  

Looking down at his body, Micheal couldn’t help but NEED to find his old gear quickly.  In lightly plated leather armor, he looked like some bad NPC companion out of Elder Scrolls IX, with the bad stats to match.  His one handed sword was just as bad, just a typical steel blade without anything special to it.  The armor felt itchy too, he HAD to toss that shit soon.   The realistic stuff was boring, and never really was anything too remarkable.  The custom stuff though?  Really, anyone with a good sewing skill could basically make anything out of the right materials.  Including real-world clothes coats, cloaks and armor that had better stats than anything pre-made.

So the atmosphere wasn’t 100% era-friendly, and broke the immersion a bit.

But, it didn’t really matter.  All that really mattered is that it was fun, right?  And the game developer had done a great job of making so many things available in the world.  There was no chance of anyone ever HOPING to completely master that game.  

Michael takes a few steps from the spot he had warped in from, and made his way to the large fountain in the center of the city.  Looking into it, he groaned.

_Dumbass design feature…_

 The only feature of Fang Online that he HATED?  Fucking body recognition software on the N3 helmet.  Character design wasn’t customizable, and he looked JUST like he did in the real world.  Curly red hair in dire need of a haircut, an average frame with pale white skin, and just his same stupid mug in general.  If he wanted to change anything, he had to actually CHANGE it by working on specific skills or paying through the nose.  Both which were a waste of time and resources.  So in the end, he wasn’t “Mogar", he was “Michael".  

Just as he thinks that, he notices something painful in his side of eyes.

_Wait…_

He groans loudly again, and resists the urge to drown himself in the water.  

[Michael Jones]

Sure enough, his username hadn’t registered correctly.  Above his health bar, to the top right of his field of vision was “Michael Jones".  Which was WEIRD, because he imported his beta character, who HAD been named Mogar, even on the confirmation screen.  Where had it gotten his real name from anyway?  Either way, he’d now have to wait thirty minutes to log out and re-register or stick with “Michael" as his character name.

_Godammit._

Resigning himself to his fate, Micheal sits cross-legged at the fountain, folding his arms angrily.  There was NO way he was going to play as “Michael".  So he figured he’d just stick around.

"HEY!  MICHAEL!  LONG TIME NO SEE!" screams an older man’s voice.  Raising his head up, he turns to the side and watches as a familiar face is rushing over to him.

Grinning, Michael stands back up, extending his hand as the man closes in.  

The man before him was Geoffery Ramsey.  He was tall, skinny and had the world’s scruffiest looking beard.  The man looked like he was probably playing a more defensive class like a Knight, with a gigantic sword on his back, and in full chain armor.  Watching him run was funny, his agility stat must be horrendous.  

In his early thirties, Geoff didn’t really look “old" to Michael, and really, he was just a big kid.  The man worked at Rooster Teeth News, which was a huge gaming news and content website.  He did a lot of  commentary on online sporting events, and was known pretty much everywhere as one of the best.  Michael had met him at conventions, and he’d actually commented on some of Michael’s stuff in tournaments.  So they knew each other in passing, but not in any great detail.

Geoff took his hand, shaking it.  "WELL, seems like Mogar got in trouble with his name too!" he says chuckling.  

"Huh?" Michael responds in a befuddled look.   Looking above Geoff’s head, sure enough..  

[Geoff Ramsey]

The man rolls his eyes.  "I guess MAGNUM DONG was too much for them.  Oh well.  HEY listen, you were in the beta, so you know how this shit works, right?" he asks excitedly.

Michael nods.  "Yeah, I guess."

Geoff claps his hands together, in a begging posture.  "PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE SHOW ME HOW TO PLAY?  My daughter is going to want to hop in when she gets home from school, and I’d LOVE to show her myself.  I tried killing slimes, but my attacks just ARE NOT doing as much damage as they should." he says embarrassed.  It was clear that the man was begging.

He sighs.  "Well, I guess I’ve got some time to kill until I re-register my stupid name." Michael says.  

Geoff does not give him much of a chance to finish his sentence, the older man pulling him quickly towards the main city gate.

______________________________________

Outside Origin city was a plains area.  Grassy with a bright blue sky, it was a perfect starting location.  Players were already filling it up, trying to get the hang of the game’s mechanics.

And for some…  It wasn’t easy.

"GAHHHHH!" Geoff screamed, falling backwards onto the grass.  A virtual blue slime of goo had tackled him into the ground, the man STILL not understanding the basics of the game.  

Michael sighs.  "Geoff, are you not listening to a word I’m saying?  God damn you’re slow…" he mutters angrily, rubbing his forhead in frustration.

Kicking the slime off his body, Geoff slinks back to Michael, pulling his weapon alongside him.  The thing was weak, and Geoff’s armor rating was insane for that level, so it had barely done any damage.  Sill, the man acted like a huge baby, whining at the MINOR pain that came with attack damage.  If he thought THAT hurt, just wait until he actually got to high level enemies.  Yeeesh.  

Geoff, however, is less than thrilled.  "SORRY WE CAN’T ALL BE GRADE A PROFESSIONAL LIKE YOU ASSHOLE!" he yells, picking up his sword from the ground.  A two handed claymore, it was heavy, and very slow.  Not really Michael’s cup of tea, but it was powerful.  Probably perfect for someone of Geoff’s low patience.  

Pulling out his sword from his belt, Michael puts it in front of his body in an offensive stance.  "Ok, let’s go over this AGAIN.  You hold your sword, think of the skill you want to use mentally, and BAM.  Just go for it, SWING and attack them!  The system will do the rest.  You’ll know you’ve got it when your weapon glows." he says.

To highlight what he meant, Michael began focuses on his weapon.

_Quickslash…_

Michael’s blade turned a very bright blue, and his feet became lighter.  Dashing at an insane speed, he flies to the slime Geoff had attempted to vanquish.  Slashing the blade through it with his increased speed, he defeats it in an instant.  The monster shatters like glass, into a wide variety of colors.  A small window pops up in front of him.

_< Battle Results>_

_Exp:  2_

_Col:  3_

_Items:  (Healing Herb)_

Turning back to Geoff, he returns the sword to his side.  "See?  Simple!" he yells exasperatedly.  

Geoff looks furious, giving him an irritated expression.  "Yeah, well that’s not exactly EASY to do when a monster is attacking!" he retorts, in an almost whiny voice.

Michael nodded.  "And that’s why so many people got pissed off at the game in beta.  It’s LOADS easier now, quit complaining.  Besides, you’ve GOT to learn this shit.  You can’t really hurt stuff without skills, since attack damage is based off your skill trees.  And that brings up another important thing you should know.  Here, let me show you what I mean." he says, raising his palm outward.

Focusing his attention squarely onto  another nearby slime, he begins channeling his inner thoughts.

_Fire.  Fire.  Fire._

Three tiny orbs of fire forms in his hand, and quickly shoots from his palm swiftly targeting the enemy he had focused on.  The orb flies through the air like arrows and strikes it, a full green bar of health now yellow.  The monster is enraged, beginning its aggro’d movement to Michael.  He stabs it with a quick-slash to finish it, earning him more petty rewards.

"See?  My magic skill sucks, so I didn’t even kill a basic enemy with them.  You BETTER grind your skills AS OFTEN as you can, otherwise, shit like that will happen.  You DON’T want that to happen, especially in dungeons.  Plus, you need a wide variety of skills or a lot of party members, since enemies have their own strengths and weaknesses too.  I’m a Swordmaster class, so I rely on agility and being able to bait and switch.  I’m strong against slow enemies and can keep pace with fast ones.  But stick me against armored ones?  I’m screwed.  If I don’t have someone like you in my party to peirce armor or tank them?  Or an appropriate skill to bypass their defense?  I can’t do dick to them in damage." he says.  

Geoff groans.  "So…  Much to know…." he says painfully.

Michael chuckled.  "Yeah, well, let’s get you through the basics first, and THEN we’ll go from there." he says, helping Geoffery up from the ground.  The man had a LONG way to go.

____________________________

The two of them spent most of the afternoon together.  Geoff FINALLY got the hang of things.  As his claymore glows a dark green, he cleaves a gigantic hole into a big boar, shattering it in one hit.  

"BOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  SUCK IT!!!  SUCK IT HARRDD!" Geoff screams, whooping at his success at beating his enemy.  Michael couldn’t help but laugh.  Boars, Slimes and Wolves were the lowest level creatures in the game, not even useful for grinding.  The good stuff was in the second town, but would take a full day’s travel.    He’d film that journey later tonight.  

"Glad you finally got the hang of it." he says, smiling.  It felt good to help people in games.  Well, when he wasn’t busy on his own thing, that was.  

Geoff shook his hand again.  "Thanks man!  Hell, if you ever find yourself in Texas, stop by!  I owe you a dinner or something." he says, grinning a sincere smile.

Though Michael gave him a peculiar look.  "Actually, I just moved to Austin.  My mom got a new job, so…  We just moved in." he mutters, curiously wondering what he meant by that.

"Wait, you’re in AUSTIN?  As in TEXAS?" he says in a rather stunned expresion.  Michael nodded, not really understanding why it was such a big deal.

Geoff chuckeld.  "Dude!  Our main office is in Austin!   I guess it’s not widely known, but hell…  EVERYONE is there.  Me, Jack Patillo, Burnie Burns, Brandon Farmahini, Chris Demarais, and my wife Griffon Ramsey.  Well, our main editors anyway…  Then there are a few interns there too, I think…  Kerry…  Something?  Miles Luna, I DO remember, that prick does this dumbass impression….  Anyway, they’re about your age, just out of high school.  Stop on by sometime!  We’d love to have you come over and visit!  Maybe do some interviews, a spotlight or two?  Brandon has been looking everywhere for someone competent to follow and write his VRMMORPG Report about.  You might just fit that bill nicely!  Plus, people DO know you, so it’d be even better!  Hell, it’d be good for your career too!  This is AWESOME!" he says happily.  The wheels were obviously turning in the man’s brain.  

Michael blinked a few times.  He really wasn’t used to that kind of kindness, especially from someone he barely knew.  "Oh.  Uh, you sure?  You guys aren’t busy are you?  I can call for an appointment or something…  My agent could…" he says, not sure how to take the invitation.  

Snorting, Geoff pats him on the back.  "PLEASE.  You’re helping us just as much!  Besides, you seem like a cool guy!  We’d love having someone like you hanging around!" he counters.  

He remains silent for a few minutes.  Was that…  Was that all there really was to making friends?  Just…  Interacting with them like he did online?  Well, maybe Kara wasns’t completely wro-…

_KARA._

Michael shook his head.  "Yeah, that’d be great!  Care if my sister comes along sometimes?  She’s not really into games, but…  Well, she doesn’t know anyone out here, I feel…  Uh…  Sort of bad for her." he says sheepishly, not sure what to expect.    

Geoff nodded.  "Yeah, that’d be cool man.  OH!  But I’ve really got to get going.  I’m sure my kid is kicking me in the shins to play by this point, and her mother is probably helping!" he says jokingly.  The man swipes hand in a downward motion, the main character menu appearing before him.  He stares at it for a few minutes, and rummages through it, searching for something.

It doesn’t go unnoticed to Michael.  "Whatcha looking for?  Logout?  It’s like on the top right.  First thing on the menu, ya geezer." he says, laughing at him.  

He rolls his eyes, scrolling back up to the top.  Squinting his eyes, Geoff proceeds to shake his head.  "Nah, it’s not there man.  You sure?" he says irritatingly.

MIchael opens his own menu, and looks through it.

[………]

[Items]

[Equipment]

[Skills]

[Character Status]

[Contacts]

[Party]

[Email]

[Settings]

[GM]

Sure enough, the very first option, “Logout" was completely void.  Unselectable, even as he pressed into it as hard as he could.  "Damn…  Is my character still processing?  Fuck that shit, it’s been WELL over half an hour." Michael complains, turning to Geoff.  

He’s equally as frustrated.  "Dude, I’ve been in this game since this morning.  Why is MINE still processing?" he asks, clearly irritated.

Michael shrugs.  "Well, it’s probably just a bug.  Or maybe we have to be in a city.  Here, I’ll call a GameMaster and figure it out.  Hold on…" he mutters, selecting the bottom most option.

A screen pops up in front of him.

_**< Gamemaster functionality has been disabled.  We apologize for the inconvenience.>** _

"What?  Disabled?  Fuck this shit!  Geoff, you try it!" Michael yells, wiping the screen away, and turning back to his companion.

The man rotates through the menu, pressing the same button as Michael had, gaining similar results.  "Disabled.  I’m guessing this is a widely recurring problem.  Ooooh boy are they going to pay for this one in the news.  I know I’m going to bitch about it!" he says jokingly, trying to laugh off the situation.

Michael is less than thrilled about it, however.  "Yeah, this is a pretty big deal Geoff.  I mean, if we can’t log off, there’s no way for us to get out of here.  Removing the N3 won’t do anything, our mind would still be in the game, so to speak.  Plus, our bodies wouldn’t work."

Geoff’s eyes widen.  "You serious?  Then how the hell do we get out of here?" he says, in a slightly more panicked voice.

He shrugs again.  "Force logout.  That’s about it, so don’t worry too much.  But a Gamemaster or Administrator would have to do it.  Which, I’m sure they will." Michael calmly explains, remembering bug fixes during the beta version.  Forced logouts weren’t uncommon.

Then almost as if on cue, a golden framed message appears before him and Geoff on their main menu.

_**< Players,** _

_**There will be a short meeting in five minutes in Origin City on Floor One of Fayt to discuss a frequently reported issue with logouts..  All are required to attend, and there will be a forced teleportation within the next few minutes.  Thank you for playing Fang Online. >** _

Geoff sighs a breath of relief.  "Phew.  I bet they’re going to tell us what’s wrong, apologize and give us some crummy consolation prize.  Assholes.  Making me worry like that…." he mutters, his tone much lighter than it had been just a few moments before.

Michael smiled.  "Yeah..  You’re probably right." he says, still unable to shake an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

_Of all the things they would get wrong on day one?  It was something THAT big?_

—————————-—————————-

The forced teleportation hadn’t taken long.  A quick glow of light later, Michael found himself next to Geoff, and what appeared to be every fucking player in the game, all stuck in Origin City.  The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, and he quickly realized how late it must have been.  Geoff was such an idiot, that his lesson must have taken HOURS.  

_Shit…  I gotta get back to Kara…_

Swiping his hand downwards, he opens his menu.  Once again…  Logout was not an option.  

_That’s weird…  Surely this would have been fixed by now?_

There is a loud dinging noise above their heads, a small crystal forming on a balcony at the highest point in the city.  

"Attention players.  It is with our great pride that we introduce to you, the Creator of this game, Mr. Gavin Free.  Please welcome him in a warm round of applause." says a warm female voice.  The crystal shatters into millions of shards of the rainbow, leaving a thin man’s figure in it’s wake, floating softly on the balcony.  It was…  Quite a spectacle.

Michael smiled, and the entire crowd went INSANE with applause, cheering his name wildly.  Gavin Free, the LEGEND himself, the man that had made virtual reality POSSIBLE, was there!  

_Holy shit, it’s actually Gavin Free…_

The man was in his late twenties, and looked very much like the pictures of him in the real world.  Obviously, he’d subjected himself to the restraints in the system as well, so his identity was clear as day.  He was tall, thin, and and had light brown hair.  He was also dressed in impeccable clothing, clearly custom work.  It was a solid black overcoat, covering a light green cotton turtleneck.  Though the blue jeans made it appear far more casual, it was still very proper attire, befitting his noble personality and attitude.  

Michael couldn’t help but be a little starstruck.  He’d met Gavin all of once or twice in the beta, as one of the three people that actually ADVANCED in the game soloing.  Pleasantries were exchanged, and Michael got his digital autograph.  That was it.  

After the roaring applause dies down, Michael can’t help but notice that Gavin Free has the world’s biggest smile plastered on his face.  Not that he blamed him, the man was a genius, and the world of Fang Online was amazing.  His masterpiece was brought to life, and if the tens of thousands of players on the first day were any indication?  It was a huge success.  

“Players!  THANK YOU!  THANK YOU!  THANK YOU ALL!  Your presence in my world is welcoming.” he mutters confidently.  Almost…  Smugly so.

_My world?_

"For those unaware…  My name is Gavin Free, and I am the creator of this world.  I am…  in every sense of the word…  God."

_God?_

The crowd begins nervously laughing, many seeing it as just a poor joke.  Even Michael cringed at it, knowing the man would be having quite the interesting news blurb about him.

"….and as your creator…  I come bearing great news!" Gavin says, putting his hands out in front of himself, dozens of menus popping up.  "You see, I have received numerous reports of our logout functionality not operating correctly.  I am eager to clear up this horrible misunderstanding."

There are sighs of nervous relief, and Michael too felt a weight evaporate from his chest.  

_Thank god.  This game does not need any bugs, it’s too ama-_

"You see, this is not, as many of you believe, to be a glitch or a bug.  The logout button that was present within the Beta Version of Fang Online has been deleted.  This is an solid part of your full experience within my world.  From the moment all of you entered my realm, it became impossible to logout of your own accord or return to your normal lives."

_WHAT?_

The entirety of the square goes silent, looking at the man in a mixture of horror, morbid curiosity and swiftly waning hope.

"Furthermore, should anyone in the outside world attempt to remove your nueral link to the game world?  An inhibitor chip will be disabled within the N3 hardware, and you will perish instantly from a burst of microwaves.  As of this  moment, over 250 individuals have failed to heed this warning.  These poor souls have retired from both Fang online and in their capacity as human beings." he says, his expression turning more serious with each word uttered.  Gavin’s smile is fading, and he appears more authoritarian than he originally had before.

There is a painful silence, with a few whispered murmerings.  

_"Is he insane?" a quiet male says, right in front of Michael._

_"Oh calm down, it’s probably just a setup for a quest.  Like ANY of this is real." mutters one in a confident tone._

_"This is a joke, right?  A joke?" screams one woman, a little more frantically than most._

_"If this is an event, I wish it would get to the point already.  This is freaking me out." says another, right behind him._

Gavin begins messing with his in-game menu, pressing countless buttons.  A digital image quickly appears in front of each of their faces.  Michael recognizes it as the local news, and he watches in horror as his body is wheeled out of his home on a stretcher.  His N3 helmet still on, and Kara is holding his hand, in hysterics, sobbing over his conscious body.  

_This…  This can’t be…._

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?!?!?" Geoff screams panicked, Michael jumping at the man’s extreme fury.  Turning to look at Geoff’s screen, he sees that the man’s real body is lying unconscious in a hospital bed.  A woman and small child sobbing at his side, dozens of wires being attached to his body.

Gavin turns his gaze towards them, with a solemn expression.  

"My dear man, it is exactly as I say.  You.  Cannot.  Log.  Out.  Not on your own anyway.  But relax…  I have spread the truth of this matter across the United States.  It is very unlikely that any of you will perish from their same mistakes of your predesscors, and my company will soon be held liable for all damages.  Your medical bills and costs incurred from lack of a living wage will be reimbursed completely.  So please..  Enjoy yourselves in peace!"

The crowd becomes louder, and Michael can’t help but notice that many small children are now crying, screaming for their parents.  They hopelessly keep pressing the “log out" key.  

_Shit…  Please tell me…  Please tell me that this…  This is…._

"As my images of your situation should have shown you…  This is very real, and I suggest you take my next words to heart.  Your lives depend on it." Gavin says, his voice now completely gone from the man that had started the speech.  It’s dark, lined with a tone that inspired fear in the crowd, silencing them immediately.  

The realization that this man was, in fact, telling the truth?  His words became the only thing on their minds.

Gavin’s face becomes stoic.  "All items, spells and weapons with the Revival status have been disabled.  Should your Health Points decrease to zero, your online avatar will shatter in this world.  Its data shall be wiped completely from my books, and…..  In that same moment…."

The world around Michael begins to darken, and he closes his eyes.  Biting his lips and clenching his fists, he knows the words that would soon come

"The N3 Hardware will destroy your brain, and end your life.  Both here and in the real world." Gavin decrees, his voice uncaring.

….

…

..

.

Within the walls of Origin City, not a single soul could breathe.  Many fell to their knees, collapsed, or started to hyperventilate.  

_N…  No…_

"But fear not…  Not all hope is lost my dear…  Creations.  There is but one challenge you must overcome to release yourself from my world." he says sympathetically, actually giving them a look of pure pity.

Michael shoots his glance back up, looking at the man square in the eyes.

_What?_

"The completion of this game in its entirety.  Awaiting at the one hundredth floor of this world is my sanctuary, my heaven.  Within those holy walls, only the strongest will come to challenge me.  Should you defeat me, the Creator of this world?  I shall free every soul within this hallowed world!" he exclaims.

“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!  EVEN THE BETA TESTERS NEVER GOT PAST THE THIRTIETH FLOOR, AND THEY PLAYED FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!” Geoff exclaims, Michael’s heart jumping at the man’s ferocity.  He could quickly tell that he was one hell of a man in the real world.

Gavin chuckles.  “Makes for a fantastic incentive, does it not?  Surely your determination will increase tenfold with such a prize awaiting you?”

There is another dark silence within the entirety of Origin City.  Except for Geoff’s outburst, and the confusing cries of the younger players, it was deathly quiet.

“And lastly…  I’m sure many of you are curious as to…  Why?  Why would I, Gavin Free, of all people do such a thing?  Trap the lives of tens of thousands of Americans within my creation?”

Michael turned his gaze upwards, looking at Gavin.  He wanted to know.  

Walking away from the balcony, a pair of bright green spectral wings appear from his back.  The man begins slowly floating into the sky, hovering delicately over his captive audience.  

“Since I was a young child, I have always dreamed of one thing, and one thing only….  To live within a world that was wholly my own, and to create a new realm of order.  A world that is MINE to command and MINE to control.  A world of my own personal enjoyment, where the damnable rules of society no longer reign supreme.  A WORLD FOR US, THE OUTCASTS!  THOSE THAT SOCIETY WOULD CAST OUT!  AND ON THIS DAY?  ON THIS DAY, I HAVE ACHIEVED MY GOAL.” he says, chuckling at the end, the man in tears over his declaration.  Even while in the sky, he was doubled over in his own joy.

“I have…  Become a god.” he finishes, reopening his eyes and staring deeply into Michael’s.  

It was as if…  

Gavin saw him.  

Knew him.  

“This ends the first official event of Fang Online.  I look forward to your attempts to reach me, and wish you the very best in everything that you do.  Do not fail to impress me, my dear children…  Or else…  We shall live within this immortal realm together, for all of eternity.  I look forward to the day when your Savior comes to slay me.” Gavin says in a dramatic tone.  

Bowing towards his audience, Gavin’s avatar begins slowly fading, until there is nothing left to see of him.  The sky turns bitch black, as the night cycle in Fayt begins.

—————————-—————————-

Screaming and panic ERUPTS almost instantaneously as Gavin left.  Many begin frantically rushing through their settings and menus, trying desperately to find a way out of the situation.  Children continue crying, and a few older adults attempt to comfort them as best they can.  Others merely collapse to their feet, shivering in panic.

Michael?  

He takes a moment to compose himself.  Thinking…  Thinking about the last words he’d ever said to his sister.  About how..  This was sort of what he’d always wanted.  Then thinking about everyone there in a panic.  

Realizing…  

Clearing the game with newbies unfamiliar to the game?  It would be almost impossible.  Sure, there were probably beta testers like him in there, but…  

Turning to Geoff, he realized how much practice and training the man had required, and…  How he wasn’t even THAT good.  And Geoff WAS a gamer.

"G…god damnit…" his friend says, falling down to his knees himself.  "T…Thank god she’s ok though…  Thank fucking god she waited…  She’s safe…  Oh god she’s safe…." Geoff chokes, sobbing happily, relief washing over his face.  Michael assumes he’s talking about his daughter, the one he’d learned to play for.  It probably was a relief for him.

_Geoff…_

He realizes quickly that the best course of action would be to move forward immediately.  Michael was one of the few people in the entire game who MIGHT be able to start clearing floors.  But…  He couldn’t do it alone, and….  

_I just…  I just made a friend…_

"Pull your ass together and follow me…" he whispered quickly.

Michael grabs Geoff by the hands and begins pulling him away from the now utterly devastated crowd.  The man wobbles slightly in his movements, clearly in a daze.  Avoiding the crowd rushing in vain towards where Gavin had been speaking, they takes a back alley towards the City Gates. 

"Michael!  Wh..  What the fuck, where are we….." Geoff stammers, still a little off-balance himself.

Glancing around, Michael realizes that they are alone.  He shoots Geoff a serious look.

“Listen to me and quickly, there’s not much time.  If this is real, we’ve GOT to run.  I was in the beta.  At launch, there were so many fucking people taking up space in Origin Town, that spawns, quests, and events ran out within thirty minutes.  People fought over useless spawns that didn’t get them ANYTHING remotely useful.  If we’re going to survive, we HAVE to move to the next town and quickly.  There’s a safe route we can go through, even at level 1, I plotted it out in the beta.  We get there, we make camp, and we grind our fucking asses off.  Geoff, we get strong enough, and then we clear this fucking floor.  We make people realize that it’s possible, and we give them hope.  Then, we build an army."

Geoff’s eyes quiver.  "Michael..  I’m just-"

He slaps the man.  "LISTEN TO ME.  NOW.  I can’t do this alone you piece of shit.  I can’t trust ANYONE here, and I need help.  If I’m going to get back to my sister, and you to your little girl and wife…  SOMEBODY has to do it.  And I’m that SOMEBODY."

Shaking his head again, Geoff is clearly still upset.  "I can’t.  I mean…  I suck at games, and…  Goddamnit Michael, if this is real, then…  Then I-"

Michael is unfaltering.  "We can do it Geoff.  This game is hard, and I bet many of them won’t leave the front gates.  You already made the first step today, so you’re better than HALF of them already!  They NEED us Geoff.  And..  I’ll teach you EVERYTHING I know.  I won’t survive on my own, I need you.  PLEASE." he says in a desperate voice.  

The two stand there for a few moments.  Each of them are clearly stressed.  

But as the noises in the distance grow louder, the two of them become painfully aware of the chaos erupting their way.

Geoff stares at him sternly.  "Let’s go.  But if I die, I am going to haunt you SO hard, you just don’t even know!" he screams.

Michael smiles, nodding.  "Let’s do it." he says confidently.

————————————————————————————- 

And so, setting off in the same direction they had been earlier that day, Michael and Geoff rush as fast as they can.  Passing by the swarm of easy spawns they had practiced with earlier, they make their way towards the second city, nearly a day’s travel away.

With only the weapons on their backs, they charted towards their new goal of freedom.  

For this was no longer a game.

This was their life.

—————————-—————————-

Party Summary Screen  (2/5 Slots Filled)

Michael Jones  -  Level:  1/100

Class:  Swordmaster

HP:  250/250

MP:  50/50

ATK:  25(+5)  DEF:  20(+6)  AGL: 40(+4)  

Skills:

(1)  1 Handed Sword (10/100)

(2)  Light Armor (5/100)

(3)  Quick Slash (6/100)

(4)  Destruction Magic (Fire) (2/100)

(5)  Unassigned

(6)  Unassigned

(7)  Unassigned

(8)  Unassigned

(9)  Unassigned

(???)  ????  (0/100)

Weapon:

(R)  Sword of Beginnings (+5 Atk)

(L)  Unarmed

Armor:

(Body)  Leather Vest (+5 Def, +1 Agl)

(Feet)  Leather Shoes (+1 Def, +3 Agl)

(Head)  Unarmed

(Asscessory)  Unequipped

(Asscessory)  Unequipped

———————————————————-

Geoff Ramsey  -  Level:  1/100

ATK:  30(+10)  DEF:  30(+13)  AGL: 15(-3)  

Class:  Knight

HP:  300/300

MP:  20/20

Skills:

(1)  2 Handed Sword (10/100)

(2)  Heavy Armor (5/100)

(3)  Defensive Posture (12/100)

(4)  Armor Break (5/100)

(5)  Unassigned

(6)  Unassigned

(7)  Unassigned

(8)  Unassigned

(9)  Unassigned

Weapon:

(R&L)  Claymore of Beginnings (+10 Atk)

Armor:

(Body)  Chain Vest (+10 Def, -2 Agl)

(Feet)  Chain Shoes (+3 Def, -1 Agl)

(Head)  Unequipped

(Asscessory)  Unequipped

(Asscessory)  Unequipped


	2. God's First Ordeal

_August 28th, 2032 - The VRMMORPG Report - Volume V_

_By Miles Luna, Contributing Reporter_

_It’s been a rough month guys, for all of us here at Rooster Teeth News.  Brandon has taken the week off, and I will be filling in on his behalf as he takes a well deserved vacation.  My name is Miles Luna, and I am the contributing reporter for our new Fang Online only news section._

_Continuing on our update from within the world of Fang Online, it is my sad duty to report that the fatality rate has reached 276 users, many of which are confirmed.  Our hearts and thoughts are with the friends and families of the dearly departed._

_For those beginning to tune in to our now worldwide syndicated reports, we will summarize the events of the past month._

_On July 31st, 2032, it was revealed that lead developer of the game “Fang Online"(Gavin Free) embedded special lines of code within the game’s programming.  These lines, unbeknownst to the rest of Free Industries, disabled logout functionality, and customized the neural transmitters within the N3 Hardware.  Losing the ability the ability to logout, all users within the game of “Fang Online" are now unable to return to their physical bodies.  Merely “unplugging" the game is not an option, as this will fatally damage the player’s brain.  Furthermore, should any player’s “Health Points" (a numerical statistic in role-playing games to signify one’s health) within the game reach zero?  The transmitters inside the N3 Hardware will misfire, emitting a powerful micro-radiation that ceases the brain’s functionality.  In short, the player will perish, both inside the game and out._

_At time of publication, it is still a confirmed report from the design programmers of Fang Online that the lines of code will not cease functionality until Player ID:CREATOR (the digital “avatar" of Gavin Free) has been slain._

_As a result of this horrifying incident, Free Industries is currently undergoing criminal investigation, and for all intents and purposes has ceased functionality.  All finances associated with Free Industries or the Free family has been frozen and provided as recompense for the families of those involved.  This income is to provide the victims with long term medical care until such a time as they can be freed, or when the game has been completed.  Further private lawsuits and damages are expected to rise as time passes._

_With their corporate assets frozen and stock prices at an all time low, the gaming giant Oum Industries has purchased the company’s technology in a cooperative program with the United States Government.  Being one of the few companies familiar with the technology, they have been specially requested to investigate possible rescue or modification of the game’s code.  The N3 Hardware, Fang Online Programming, the Fang Online Servers, and all of Free Industries research and development has been transferred into their care._

_Mr. Oum, when asked about the future of those now in his hands, had this to say:_

_"What has happened to the users of Fang Online is a travesty that should have never happened.  I cannot imagine the sick mind that would have the heart to put so many at risk.  I swear that we will insure the safety of the Fang Online Servers and protect their virtual bodies with as much security, backup and power that we can possibly provide.  I already have begun working with the successor to Free Industries, Mr. Arnold Free on a cooperative effort between both company’s programming staff.  We have every intention of pursuing the safe return of all users from a technological perspective and see if we can enable programs that might be able to free them.  However, the “Cardinal System” developed by Mr. Gavin Free is a very complex algorithm that requires countless hours to understand fully.  Altering it requires even more time, and might be subject to self-correction on the system’s part.  So in terms of rescue, we sadly, cannot give an accurate time frame.  But we will continue ceaselessly, that I can guarantee” - Mounty Oum._

_Mr. Oum declined to comment on the future of Grimm Online, stating that his primary focus would remain with Fang Online.  He did, however, mention that development of Grimm Online has fallen to Mr. Roman Torchwick, a senior developer within the Oum Corporate Structure.  Mr. Torchwick could not be reached for commentary at this time, but his press associate left us with this message:_

_"We wish to remind all readers at Rooster Teeth News and the world that ONLY Fang Online is subject to the N3 Hardware trap  This game and this game alone has the special lines of code that Mr. Gavin Free Developed.  Any and all other VR games are safe to play, and have been confirmed by many independent sources.  However, N4 hardware is fast approaching development, with safeguards in place to avoid such tragedies in the future." - Oum Press Associate_

_Changing focus, we will now move to our live reports of the situation in the world of Fayt._

_Mr. Geoffrey Ramsey, (a Rooster Teeth News live commentator) in a collaborative effort with Mr. Michael “Mogar" Jones (a noted pre-professional gamer) have been providing Rooster Teeth News with commentary on the situation within Fang Online.  Michael Jones, one of the few highly achieving Fang Online beta testers, has been acting as a “Front Liner" for the game.  A “Front Liner” (for those outside the sphere of gaming lingo) is someone who actively works to complete each floor as they are presented, and who generally does not do anything outside of this goal.  Accompanying him is Mr. Ramsey, who is currently under his tutelage._

_Both men have provided us with the following excerpts for this week:_

_(We would like to remind our readers to please realize that communication in Fang Online is a one-way system.  Gamers can contact the outside world, but cannot be contacted themselves while they are inside the game.  We also ask that you forgive the liberal language and lack of proper writing structures.  We at Rooster Teeth believe in reporting the situation in unedited formatting, and neither men are writing journalists.  Personal information regarding to the men’s personal lives have been cut per the requests of their families and themselves. )_

_(Geoffery Ramsey) (Personal Account)_

_Guys, everything sucks. This shit is serious, and I don’t mean just from a “holy hell we have 100 floors one this difficult as balls game to clear”._

_We’ve got newbies that don’t know how to use skills or fight, despite having been in this world for a month.  Some just don’t want to try to learn (thinking they’ll wing it, which is dangerous), some are too scared in actual combat (DEFINITELY don’t blame them), and then there are the few that treat this too lightly.  Seriously, some people go out into the field to grind with half their armor’s durability worn down.  Then get their asses handed to them (or worse) and start screaming for help.  God, I’ve watched my fair share of people shatter helplessly, running for their lives because they didn’t bring enough health potions or a status crystal._

_The beta testers (thankfully) have been a godsend.  Many of them have taken to policing areas, providing assistance wherever they can.  But that’s not helping anything really.  They’re the people who should be at the front lines with Michael, leveling their asses off to clear the bosses.  Though the sad fact is that many of them don’t want to, and I can’t blame them either.  Still, I guess it’s a good thing they’re doing what they’re doing at the very least.  Otherwise, we would have lost a lot more that first month._

_And then there are…  The “Crazed"._

_Oh my god, it’s so sad guys.  It’s like they don’t know how to handle the situation they’re in, so they’re trying to act like NPCs.  Pretending like Fang Online…  Is the real world.  I remember seeing one older kid (probably fourteen or fifteen) picking up a NPC child, and tugging its body around and acting like it was their own kid brother.  They’d just talk to the thing all day long, about anything from school, to what they’d have for lunch, to where their mom was.  They’d never even realize all the thing kept saying was the same automated sentences repeatedly.  "Hey Mister, can you help me find my sweetroll?"  "Hey Mister, do you wanna play tag?"  "Hey Mister, I work with my mother at the fruit stand!  It’s real cheap!"  "Hey Mister, can you help me find my sweetroll?"  The kid would just keep talking though, pretending like its words were something else. I wanted to cry my eyes out, shake him and tell them to get a grip on it.  YELL at him because he’s not doing anything for anyone, and he’s making people feel horrible and frightened.  Slap him, something…  Make him try to get a hold of himself._

_But I didn’t._

_Because I know how they feel like, and I’m not much better.  There’s this little blonde NPC child that I always buy my potions from on the third town.  I get my armor and weapons fixed by the same tall female NPC blacksmith with the golden blonde hair and funny quirks._

_Yeah…  I know how they feel._

_I think people could have moved on after the initial shock.  I really think they would have.  Michael and I had plenty of potential people eager to clear the first floor._

_But then we all had to watch the first ever boss attempt._

_Did you know they stream it live to everyone in Fayt?  A little screen pops up when  a boss door is opened, and monsters freeze so we can all watch in peace.  Michael and I were clear out in a forest, still DAYS away from even thinking about taking it on.  We didn’t even know they were making an attempt.  It was organized THAT quickly.  Michael says they couldn’t have spent more than a few hours prepping.  We’d been prepping for a week._

_But then just as quickly as we watched them enter the dungeon room and charge at the boss?  Then…  We watched as 12 underleveled and underprepared people got annihilated._

_I’ll NEVER be able to get this one image out of my head, it was painfully brutal.  In the back row, there was this guy who was obviously a knife-wielder (who was like one of three people that survived) hidden under a cloak.  He kept barking orders at his friends, telling them to get back, use warp crystals or do SOMETHING.  Most of them fell to the floor in shock, or just tried to run away.  The monster tail-whipped this one guy way up into the air, and the same cloaked guy tried to catch him to avoid the fall damage.  And he did.  But as soon as the user fell into his arms, he shattered, perishing in a second.  After that…  Well, you can imagine the rest._

_Everyone in Fayt just got really quiet after that.  And seriously, that’s the worst.  The fact that nobody talks anymore.  Towns are like ghosts, nobody wanting to “say it”._

_Michael and I are actually having a hard time forming a party to take on the dungeon boss.  Hopefully…  Things will get better._

_Tell [Names Redacted Per Family Request] I love them and I miss them.  Daddy wants to come home real bad.  But maybe next week I’ll have better news to share._

_(Michael Jones) (Combat/Military Report)_

_So here’s the low-down this week.  Not much changed since last week.  There, professionalism at its finest.  (Geoff is gonna kick my ass, but I don’t care)._

_Really though, Geoff and I are strong enough to stand a chance against the first floor boss.  Probably.  I mean, I solo’ed it at Lv 7 in the beta, but I DIED like thirty times before I actually beat it.  Can’t exactly just “hope to get a lucky critical" like I did before now can I?  If I do, we’re all fucked._

_And I mean that._

_Yeah, I’m an asshole and I’m a cocky bastard.  I’m fine with that, I know I’m the shit.  Still, you’d think SOMEONE else would step up too.  That someone would call me out and show me that I’m wrong.  Hell, I’d love that.  Someone else in the beta joining us in the fight._

_But?_

_Nobody has._

_Since the last boss attempt by the twelve or so users all at Level 3 with the shit-armor and near broken weaponry?  People got scared.  FAST.  Did you know they broadcast boss fights to ever user in the game?  They can watch it in real time.  So they watched in real time as people got RIPPED TO FUCKING SHREDS, SCREAMING IN AGONY.  Very bad for morale.  VERY VERY bad for morale.  Nobody’s very EAGER to see that happen again, let alone volunteer for it._

_And that’s the problem.  We can’t fucking FIND ANYONE to join us.  If we had just one or two more people (a full party is impossible, that shit hasn’t happened since the [player killing] started), we’d be sure of it and not be so hesitant.  Might not happen though.  Long story short, if we don’t find anyone by the end of this week, we’re going for it._

_I’m level 9, and Geoff just hit level 8 yesterday.  That’s about all we can do now.  Our skills and exp just won’t grow anymore.  Killing the weakest enemies give us like .1 experience points, and even the stronger ones are like 2 exp each.  Skills don’t even bother increasing in any level of increment anymore.  Until we move to the next floor/region, we’re not getting any stronger.  That’s just the sad fact about MMOs._

_So maybe next week I’ll have some good news for you.  Or I might be dead.  Hope not, because that would suck._

_As I wrap up this week’s report, we wish safety to the players within Fang Online and the best of success with Mr. Ramsey and Mr. Jones.  Should another boss attempt be made, Rooster Teeth News will provide a report of the events that unfold._

_Though as you are likely aware, full streaming of each boss floor can be watched at FangOnline.com.  Despite their numerous attempts, Oum Industries has been unable to cease live-streaming functionality or find the location of the private web server.  While there are mixed opinions on the politically correct path to take in watching the events, all we ask that you be respectful of the victims and their family.  Vicious commentary on any of our social outlets will be deleted, and you will be permanently banned from our servers without hesitation._

_See you all next week._

________________________________

<August 28th, 2032 - Fayt Floor 1, Onette>

The sun was shining brightly over the world of Fayt.  Warm rays enveloped the final city of Floor 1, in little Onette.  Many players were clothed in light cloth armor to escape the heat.  Despite what would have otherwise been a pleasant summer day, the faces of the Fang Online players were grim, cold and lifeless.  There was no chatter, no talking.  People avoided each other, only a few NPC children scampering around everywhere.

Though, in the middle of the city’s grassy park area lied two fully armored individuals, both in desperate expressions.

"COME ON YOU FUCKERS!  IT’S NOT THAT HARD!  I JUST NEED A CLERIC, A PALADIN OR ALCHEMIST!  THERE’S GOT TO BE ONE OF YOU!  GET OFF YOUR ASSES, IT’S GOING TO BE FINE!  I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING HERE." Michael screams into his menu, shooting a chat message around the city.  His face is red, eyes fuming and nostrils flared.  Inhaling deeply, he sees the few individuals within Onette avoiding him.  Not many people were there, but the few that were?  Refused to give him the time of day, and some cowered away from him.

Falling flat on his back, armor clanking against the ground, Geoff has collapsed again.  Then again, his steel-plated armor was probably cooking him alive at that point, so he didn’t blame the man.  "Michael.  Nobody is going to answer your city calls anymore.  We’ve been at this for a goddamn week." he huffs, groaning loudly.

Messing with his main menu, his armor evaporates, replaced in a much cooler set of loose-fitting cloth armor and pants.  The man now had the appearance of an ordinary NPC, resting his head comfortably on the grass.

Michael plopped next to him, sitting cross legged.  Though he doesn’t change, remaining in his tight fitting studded armor.  An improvement from his leather shit, but still not what he wanted.  It was, however, the best they could do in that area.

Geoff breathes heavily, letting out an exasperated sigh.  "Michael.  We’re just going to have to do it.  Tomorrow.  We’ve got warp crystals, and we know they work.  If things get hairy, we-"

"And what?  RUN?  I don’t think this world can handle another fucking failed attempt.  It BROKE the world Geoff.  Seeing that group of people rushing in with their shitty equipment, shitty weapons and crappy skill development?  Geoff, people honestly think that the boss is unbeatable, just because they didn’t win a numbers game of 12 VS 1.  We HAVE to show them it’s possible.  Then everyone will catch on.  They won’t be so scared, and we’ll have our army we need." he reiterates achingly.

Turning to face Michael, Geoff has a raised eyebrow and disbelieving look to his eyes.  "And how do you know that?" he says sarcastically.  

Michael shrugged.  "I don’t.  I’m just really hoping.  Cuz I don’t wanna think about it any other way.  If I did?  I don’t think I could move on." he states in a serious tone.

Both men lean their heads back, a tense friction in the air.   A shadow washes over Michael, and he cracks his head up, seeing a figure standing above him.

"Excuse me.  But are you the two the ones looking for someone to take on the floor boss?  I’ve been away in the field for a few days, I’m just catching up on news.  I heard there was a foul-mouthed red head screaming in Onette about needing help.  I assume that’s you?" mutters a harsh voice.

Squinting his eyes in the sun, Michael is presented with a tall individual.  With an average frame, they were cloaked from head to toe in a light red fabric. Their face was blocked, a shadowy darkness veiling from view.

Michael nodded.  "Yeah.  We are.  But we’re not taking people who aren’t well enough prepared.  Stat screen?  I want the full thing, not the summary." he says blandly.

The stranger accesses their menu with a few swishes of their fingers, pressing eagerly away at the screen.  Soon, a screen appears before Michael, and he sits up to read it.

<

L[NameWithheld]  -  Level:  7/100

HP:  1050  ***  MP:  525  ***  ATK:  140 *** DEF:  35  ***  AGL:  315  ***  HIT:  210  ***  INT: 105 ***  RES:  35

Class:  Fencer

Skills:

(1)  1 Handed Sword (29/100)

(2)  Medium Class Armor (2/100)

(3)  Swift Strike (Class I) (40/100)

(4)  Repulsor (Class I) (30/100)

(5)  Healing (Class I) (15/100)

(6)  Flash Step (Class I) (45/100)

(7)  Battle Healing (Class I) (10/100)

(8)  Extended Carry Weight (Class I) (20/100)

(9)  Enhanced Movement Speed (Class I) (30/100)

Weapon:

(R)  Flash Rapier (+20 Atk, +10 AGL)

(L)  Non-Accessible

Armor:

(Body)  Coral Armor (+ 15 Def)

(Feet)  Coral Boots (+10 Def, +10 Agl)

(Head)  Coral Headband (+5 Def, +1 Agl)

(Accessory)  Agile Cloak [*] (+50 Agility, System Anonymity)

(Accessory)  Pouch (+50 Carry Weight)

>

Michael’s eyes go back and forth over the screen repeatedly, with Geoff attempting to peek beside him.  "Your armor skill rating is absolutely shit.  A 2?  How the fuck is that even possible?  Did you JUST switch to medium class and forget to change skills back?  Please explain this to me." he asks irritatingly, his eyes perking up at the agility stats, the awesome items and healing skill.  Though he really grinned at the rare dropped cloak.

The stranger shakes their head.  "No.  I just don’t get hit by monsters.  It hurts, so I avoid it." they mutter again.

Standing up, Michael’s eyes dart back and forth over the person.  "Well that’s dumb as shit.  If you don’t increase it at small levels, the big stuff will wreck your ass when you DO get hit, and you will.  Wouldn’t be surprised if your armor shattered in just a few hits, even at this level.  And how come you’ve got anon on with the voice synth thing?  That’s sketchy as hell.  You really think I’m going to let you into my party with those dumbass PKers running around?"

Nodding, they swiftly rummage through their settings.  Within just a few moments, <Linds> pops above their head immediately.  

"That’s all you get.  My name is Linds.  It’s enough you could report me now.  I’m on Anon because I’d prefer to keep my life private from complete strangers I’ve never met before.  And…  I don’t get hit.  Ever.  So drop it.  Do you want me or not?  You and grandpa over there look pretty desperate." they speak in a scathing tone.  The voice was fierce, incredibly determined.

Turning to Geoff, Michael lets out a deep sigh.  "Your call man.  They’re alright.  They got a healing skill, so it’s better than nothing.  Level 7, so they clearly know what they’re doing.  Armor is good, but flimsy with that stupid level two skill.  Not exactly my first choice, but…  We don’t have many options." he says begrudingly.

Shrugging, Geoff just sighs.  “Whatever.  Better 3 than 2.  Maybe you can change that friend of yours mind.  Or pay him off.  I’ll chip in the Col.” he says wistfully.

Swiping away the menu, Michael extends his hand.  “Welcome aboard Linds, try not to suck too much ass, ok?” he mutters jokingly.

___________

“M…Mr. Torchwick..  Roman, sir, we shouldn’t   It will only take a few more years, our staff works really fast, I promise!…  ” a meager voice stutters, but in persistant tone.

On one of the highest floors of the Oum Industries office in New York, inside a swanky modern office, sat a well toned man.  His suit was solid and spotless black, with a crimson red shirt underneath.  Without a tie, and his top buttons undone, the man’s well-defined chest was exposed.  Much like the rest of his appearance, the candy-orange highlights in his short cut black hair spiked playfully in a flawless manner.

Roman chuckles.  “Shhhhh….  It’s ok my good man, don’t worry a bit about it.  Just do what I’ve asked, and everything with be fine, I promise.  It’s SO much easier this way, and we can push Grimm out nearly a year or two ahead of schedule!  And if anyone says anything?  Well, hey, that’s on my head, right!?  I’m the boss, remember?” he says, smiling his bright white teeth.

Fiddling nervously, the man standing across from Roman’s desk shakes his head.  “Mr. Torchwick…  What you’re asking me to do is copy ALL of Fang Online’s programming…  And just…  Rebuild Grimm’s character and item models on top of it?  Isn’t that stealing?” he asks in a meek voice.

Standing up from his desk, Roman pulls a large cigar from his top drawer.  Igniting it with a novelty lighter atop his desk, he inhales deeply.  Puffing a ring of smoke into his programmer’s face, Roman laughs.

“My boy…  What’s your name?  I’m sorry..  Our programming and design staff is so large, and…  We just haven’t had much interaction together…” he asks, staring at him directly in the face.

Clearing his throat, the man attempts to shake his nervousness away from his face.  “Austin…  Austin Hardwicke.” He says, looking away from Roman’s intense stare.

Austin had a strong build, with neon pink hair, and a scraggly black beard.  Much like many of the Oum Company, he was typically a colorful individual, and Monty’s casual take on workplace dress codes fit very well for him.  Though in blue jeans, and a pale green T-shirt, he stood out pretty far from the well-presented Roman.

Walking around the length of his gorgeous mahogany desk, he places a hand on Austin’s shoulder.  “Austin!  I’ll remember that name.  Because it is the name of INTEGRITY.  The name of someone who knows what it means to be a great player in this company.  It took quite a lot of courage to come speak to me as you have done.  You didn’t just…  Blindly follow an order you were sent.  I appreciate that.  I admire that!” he says, patting Austin on the back.

His shoulders relax, and Austin lets out a small breath of relief.  “T..Thank you sir.” He says in a soft voice.

“But!  As I said, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.  Did Oum Industries not purchase the entirety of Free Industries?  Do we now not own the rights to Fang Online?  Then by all rights do we not have the obligation to use what we have purchased, with our own hard earned money and time?  Is it not our JOB to hasten the process, for the good of the gaming industry as a whole?!  We MUST show them the good that can come from all of this technology!  That virtual reality gaming is NOT the dark thing that Gavin Free has made it out to be.  And if we can give this to them, is that not reason enough to cut just a few tedious corners?” he says, raising his hands and moving his body in an animated fashion.  Never once, however, did he take his eyes away from Austin’s.

Sighing, he shakes his head.  ‘Sir..  I just don’t know.  Maybe we should talk to  Monty about this?  I mean, it’s a pretty big-“

Roman slaps his face in a dramatic manner.  “OH.  My dear Monty…  Thank you Austin, I completely forgot to send him flowers this week.  That poor dear has been working himself to the absolute BONE in that godforsaken Cardinal Programming.  I don’t think he’s slept in weeks.  Tsk tsk tsk…  I worry about that man sometimes.  I was so glad when he handed over Grimm Online to me.  After all, he has SO much on his plate, I wouldn’t even want to THINK about anything else overwhelming him.  And…  Whatever I can do to help those poor people stuck in Fayt, I’ll gladly do.  An absolute tragety!  That’s what it is!” he forcefully states, slamming his hand on the desk.

Austin groans, turning his head back to the floor.  “I..  I guess Monty is busy..  Well….”

Grabbing his shoulders again, Roman looks at him square in the face.  “Austin.  TRUST me.  I’ll talk to Monty myself about this when he catches a free minute.  If AT ANY TIME he tells me to do otherwise, I will gladly stop production IMMEDIATELY and we’ll switch back.  I just want you to go ahead and get started on this, because I know the man won’t have ANY issues with it whatsoever.  And…  Who knows?  Maybe Mr. Oum will want to see your work for himself!  You are, after all, the one bringing his grand vision to life!” he exclaims dramatically.

His face lights up, and Austin looks up at him eagerly.  “Really?  You promise?  I..  I know he’s busy, I just-"

“Shhhhh….  Like I said…  Everything will be fine.  I’ll let you know the MOMENT I hear from him myself.  Cross my heart, hope to die in the most painful manner imaginable!” he says chuckling, the man laughing at his own joke.

Austin nods.  “Ok..  Well, thank you for seeing me sir.  You’ve really taken a weight off my shoulders.  And everyone else’s.  I’ll go back to work now, I’m sorry to have bothered you!” he says casually, shaking Roman’s hand as he stands.  He makes his way towards the door, smiling.

_We really do have the best bosses around here…_

~

A small grin envelops Roman’s face as one of his lead designers walks out of the room.  Taking another deep breath of his cigar, he exhales, letting a trail of smoke escape his lips in a wispy manner.

_What an easily manipulated fool…  I swear, he’s more naïve than Monty himself…_

____________________________________________________

The following morning after their first meeting, Michael and Linds were sitting at a table outside a restaurant  the two of them enjoying a meal together.  Not wishing their hunger meters to influence the battle that would soon come, they intended to reach them to full.  Geoff was off in an earlier town, getting potions and a few remaining supplies they could afford.

Staring across the table, Michael still stares intently into Linds’ cloak.  “So where’d you get that?  Agile Cloaks usually don’t get sold until floor 6.  And I don’t even know what enemies drop them as a rare item.” He says, turning his attention back to the small sandwich in front of him.

Swallowing their own food, Linds shakes their head.  “A friend gave it to me.  Before they…” they say, stopping mid-sentence.  “Well, before I lost them.” They mutter.

Turning away from Linds, he closes his eyes.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.  Actually…  I was hoping you could answer a question for me too…” they ask, turning their shadowy face directly back to Michael.

He nods.  “Sure…  Anything.”

Linds sighs.  “Why do they call this game Fang Online?  I asked my friend, but he…  He never got the chance to answer me.” They ask, the question asked in a painfully slow manner.

Michael cocks his head to the side, laughing.  “Did you not read the lore while the game installed?  That’s like…  Rule #1 of RPGs.” He says.

They look down at their feet.  “Not really.  I really wasn’t interested in playing Fang Online, to be honest.  That same friend…  Well, he just gave it to me.  Pre-installed, told me to give it a shot.” they say, in a defeated tone.

His jaw drops.  “Someone…  GAVE you Fang Online?  Holy shit, do you have ANY idea how expensive it was?  Or how HARD it was to get that?  JEESUS, they must have been a good frie-“ Michael says, stopping as he realizes the pain his words were likely causing.

Linds turns away.  “He was.” She mutters.

After a few moments of silence, Michael clears his throat.  “In the beginning…  Fayt was made by “The Creator” as a “heaven” of sorts.  Everything in it!  The world we know here in this game, its creatures, items, weapons, and its many floors that span all the way vertically up into the creator’s sanctuary.  Then, the creator made Humes, which are basically the player-characters and NPCs.  And to protect them, “god” made 99 Demigods.  These 99 beasts were spread across the lands, and stood guard over the crystals that connected each floor’s separate paradise.  However…  The demigods became jealous of the humans and the favoritism that The Creator had for them.  He had granted them limitless eternal life, while the demigods were merely beasts that could be slain.  They grew sick of the way that the Humes lazily treated the gift of life that god had given them.  So, in an act of selfishness and anger, they sealed away each crystal gate that connected the many floors, effectively barring the Humes from connection to The Creator.  They then pleaded with their god, begging them to become his favorite and to allow them to become the dominant race.  They begged for the eternal life that all humes knew.” He says, grabbing a glass of water to wet his throat.

Shaking their lead, Linds returns their gaze to Michael.  “What…  What did the creator do?” they ask, in a hesitant tone.

Setting down his glass, he looks away.  “God…  Was a fair being, or so he claimed to be.  He decided to give the demigods a chance to prove themselves.  Show that they were stronger than the human spirit.  And on one day…  He issued a terrifying decree to all the humes in the world.  Sending them all to the lowest floor, he removed the immortal life they had all come to know and love.  He proclaimed that should the humans return to him in Sanctuary, slaying the 99 beasts who wished to be them?  The lives they knew would return, and they could re-join him as heavenly beings for all eternity.” He says, looking them square in the face.

Linds shook their head.  “But that doesn’t explain the name.” they say frustratingly.

Michael chuckles.  “It’s easier to see it for yourself.” He says, smiling to himself.

They stand up from the table, walking away from him.  “He said that too.”

____________________________________________________

The Rooster Teeth News Room was a tiny office space in downtown Austin.  Walking inside, Kara is greeted with the sounds of clacking keyboards, various gaming content streaming loudly, and many young people YELLING into phones.  The noise aside, she couldn’t help but cringe at the paper and junky mess laid out before her. It really was a terrifying location.

"MS. JONES!  Thank you so much for coming!" screams a male voice.  Turning her head around to the opposite side of the room, Kara sees a tall man with a slim build walking towards her.  His hair was brown, and he had a scruffy matching beard.  His voice was familiar, the voice of Mr. Miles Luna, whom she had spoken with earlier.  Extending his hand, she accepts it, shaking it quickly.

Her gulp is drowned out by the loud office environment.  "It’s my pleasure.  My mother and I owe you so much for sharing Michael’s letters with us.  When we stopped getting them after the second week, we were…  Very worried.  But…  We’re glad that he’s still safe, and it means the world to us when you call.  So I’m happy to help in any way I can." she says confidently, while her nails dig painfully into the palm of her hand.

Miles nodded, releasing her by the hand and leading her through the maze of desks.  "Yes, well…  Michael is pretty much the only good news we get to report now.  And…  He and Geoff are really helping people too.  I mean, the victim’s families anyway.  Every other news site in the world is reporting all the shitty stuff, medical reports, death numbers, what have you.  It’s hype journalism at its finest, but it’s fucking brutal to listen to 24/7.  But they don’t talk about the PEOPLE involved in this or anything GOOD about the situation.  It’s like…  They’re just playing a numbers game.  And I KNOW we have to be respectful of the people involved but…  The country needs some hope right now.  These families need to know that SOMEBODY is working to free them.  That someone’s fighting…  That…  That someone’s not scared of that damn monster behind the door.  Someone who…  Isn’t afraid of the darkness that Gavin Free lives in… " he explains in a hushed tone.

Entering an office with “LUNA/SHAWCROSS" emblazoned on the door, her eyes do a double take.  Unlike the previous offices, this office is quiet.  The shelves were organized, littered with cute looking toys and countless books.  There were two desks in the room, both immaculate, and both of fine red hardwood.  Taking a seat beside the one with “Luna" on the nameplate, she watches as Miles pulls out a small yellow notepad, and electronic pen.  One of those fancy things that made digital documents out of what they wrote.

Miles nods at her, staring at her directly in the eyes.  "Now…  I suppose we’ll just get right to it then.  Let me know if you are uncomfortable answering ANY of these, and I’ll stop immediately.  Ok?" he asks in a serious tone.  Kara nods her head, taking a deep breath.

Pressing pen to paper, he looks her in the eyes.  "Now…  Kara.  What was your first reaction when you heard about the death game Fang Online?  And how did you feel knowing that your own brother, Michael Jones, was involved in this?" he asks in a professional manner.  

She takes another deep breath, and closes her eyes.  "At first I thought it must be some big joke.  A hoax.  Because…  I mean, these are JUST video games right?  Who in their right mind would ever want to make something so real about them?  But when the news started reporting things…  Telling us to get players to the nearby hospitals?  Mom and I…  We knew something was terribly wrong.  My mom called the paramedics, and they wheeled Michael away.  When we got to the hospital, I watched as they hooked all those horrible wires up to him, his body just moving limply from the nursing staff’s touches, like a…  Like a ragdoll.  When I could finally go see him alone…  It was like looking at some zombie.  Some person’s body that was just completely devoid of life or thought.  And…  I think that hurt most of all.  I felt…  Pity.  Regret.  But most of all, I felt anxiety.  Knowing that he won’t be able to come home until the Oum people figure this out, or when they finish the game?  I just…  I miss my brother.  I’d give anything just to talk to him one more time…  Or know that he was safe in that wor-"

Her voice is interrupted by a loud knocking noise.

"MILES!  THEY’RE STREAMING THE BATTLE.  JONES AND RAMSEY ARE AT IT WITH SOME THIRD PERSON!" a voice shouts as the door is swung violently open.  Miles gives a pained look to her, his face caught swinging between hers and the computer monitor.

Kara looks down at her lap, gripping her purse tightly.  "Go ahead…  I…  I need to see this too.  Please!" she cries, trying desperately not to appear weak.

The man does not hesitate for a moment, turning on the screen attached to his wall.  Typing swiftly, the television comes to life with the Fang Online webpage, the one she’d painfully watched several weeks ago.  Scanning endlessly to see if her brother had been part of…  The massacre.

As the system begins to stream, she’s granted an aerial view of a cathedral-like building.  A rainbow of stained glass artwork adorned the walls, prisms of light refracting on the ground, creating an illuminating brilliance.  Decorated columns were lit with beautiful flames of various colors.  It looked like a holy place, something straight out of the Vatican.

"Geoff, enter defensive stance and aggro it away from us into the middle!  Linds, prep healing and stand back to avoid it noticing you!  I’ll go in the second it’s in position!" Michael screams, as his face comes to life on the now focusing camera.

_It…  It really is you!_

Everything about him was the same as the day he’d left.  That curly mop of red hair, that paled face, and that smug little look he always had.  Though his face…  It was scrunched, eyebrows down, and his eyes smoldering.  In studded armor and a long blue sword in his hands, he looked…  Determined.  He looked like a warrior.  He looked scary.

"Jesus…  Just THREE?  Are they insane?  Didn’t that thing utterly wipe out a party of 12 or so?  God, they’re doomed…" the man in the back comments, causing them both to shoot him dark looks.  But before they could comment, the screen explodes with a vile hiss.

Michael screams, and a sound of electronic slicing now fills the room.  Slice after slice rings on the screen, and she watches as Michael’s avatar swiftly dashes through the cathedral.

Kara sees Michael race through the room, screaming and yelling like some gladiator.  Swiping the beast with no fear, in a ferocity she didn’t know he had!  That…  That wasn’t the Michael she knew…

_Who…  Who are you?_

__________________________

On the edge of Onette was a large iron-gated bridge.  Below it was the vast waters of Fayt’s digital ocean, glimmering peacefully.  At the end of this long walkway lied a gigantic metal door, with two cloaked individuals standing watch over it.

As Michael approaches it with his party, one of them moves forward, grabbing a large trident lance from his back.  Pulling back his cloak, a face is revealed.  With dark brown hair, a tanned muscular figure, and ice blue eyes, he would have been an otherwise friendly looking man.  Though now his hands were tightly gripping his weapon, in an offensive stance, ready for battle.  In his light leather armor, covered with steel plating at his joints and feet, his appearance would have been frightening to one of a lower level.   "Sorry you three, we’ve got clear instructions.  Nobody goes through without ok from Mogar himself!  Go back where you came from, it’s for your own damn good!  We WILL stop you from advancing and throwing your lives away!" the man roars ferociously.  His lance glows a dark shade of purple, clearly ready for an attack.

The other cloaked figure chuckles.  "Calm down Caleb, it’s just Michael.  You know…  The guy I told you about?  The one that hired me?  Who hired you?  He’s the beta guy stupid enough to think we can clear this game?  Oh, you probably just know him as Mogar though." another remarks.  Removing his own cloak, a man with pale skin and of some Hispanic origin is revealed.  This one’s hair is a short black cut, with a pair of thick framed glasses over his face.  His attire was a soft (and tight fitting) leather covering his top, combined with cloth pants.  They were black in color, with red belts covering his waist, across his chest and at his neck.  Hanging from the belts were countless tiny knives, clearly throwing weapons.

A man that Michael rolls his eyes at.  “Ray Narvaez Jr…  Calling  your best friend stupid, especially after you DISSED me when I made a party invite.  And here I thought you would have been FIRST on my list of people helping me.  After all…  Me, you, and Gavin did our fair share of floors together, didn’t we?" he mutters, shaking the man’s hand and pulling him into a hug.  Patting each other on the back, they released each other within a few seconds.  Ray’s face cracks, turning to look away from Michael.

The two of them went way back.  Best friends in school when he still lived in New York, the two of them had been inseparable pals since Kindergarten.  Even after the move, they both intended to keep their friendship alive, through online gaming and the net.  And then eventually Michael would move back home the second he could, the two of them forming a professional gaming team.  That WAS the plan anyway, until the shit hit the fan in Fang Online.

Ray shakes his head.  "Man…  I’m telling you.  Don’t do this.  This isn’t a regular game Michael.  One fuck up and you’re dead.  For real…  I don’t wanna see my best buddy…  End up like-"

Michael pushes past him, his party close behind.  "You’re not…  Because you’re helping us too, remember?  You did agree last night, remember?  You and your buddy just stand by the doors.  If things get hairy, be ready to duck in and heal us.  That’s all I’m asking.  You don’t have to fight, so just CALM down Ray.  I understand.  I do man, it’s ok." he says supportively.

"M…Mogar….Wait!" the man with the lance stutters.  Turning his head back around, he watches as the kid Ray must have hired gets this gleamy look in his eyes.  "C…ca…Can I have your autograph?!" he says, taking Michael by the hand and shaking it.

Chuckling, Michael shakes his head.  "Little busy right now.  But uh..  Sure, after we beat this thing  You watched my shit?" he asked.

Caleb nodded.  "Yes!  I loved it!  My name’s Caleb Denecour by the way.  I’m a Dragoon Class, level five, and I’m sort of Ray’s friend?  Uh… We met while Ray was out hunting, and he helped me get some good drops.  I owed him one, so he asked me to help play guard for a few weeks!" he blabbers incoherently, clearly starstruck.

Sighing, Michael turns his head back to Ray.  "You’re a flippin’ ninja class.  HUNTING SKILL?  Are you SERIOUS man?  That’s like…  Using a chainsaw to cut Thanksgiving Dinner!" he screams incredulously.

Ray shrugs.  "Hey, what can I say?  I’m in high demand.  People want rare drops for cooking, sewing and metalworking skills.  I need col too, you know!  Food and inns get expensive when you’re not grinding all the damn time!" he remarks plainly.

Michael turns his look back to the kid, who’s still staring at him ridiculous.  “Uh..  What’s your name again?  Caleb?  You wanna join us in there?  You got good looking stuff, and you look pretty strong!  We could wait a day and get you another level or two if you wanted ” he says hopefully, looking at Caleb’s not-too-shabby equipment.

The man’s face falls, and he steps backwards from Michael.  “Oh…  Uh, sorry..  But no… I’ve got a little brother I have to watch out for here in Onette, and he’s too little to deal with this all on his own.  I’ve got to be there for him, so I can’t risk it…  But we’re REALLY rooting for you thought Michael!  We know you can do it, and we’re BIG fans!  If anyone can beat this game, it’s YOU!” he says, changing his solemn expression to a happy one quickly.

Sighing, Michael nods.  “Yeah…  I understand.  And thanks…  We’re gonna kick this things scaly ass!” he screams, turning back to the iron door.  Geoff approaches beside them, and the two of them push the heavy doors open.

Caleb smiles.  “You can do it…  I know you can!” he says, nodding happily.

As the doors open wider and wider, a hostile enemy indicator comes to life, in a bright red light.

 

<The Vile One>

HP:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Just as they had seen before in the previous battle attempt, “The Vile One" was still there, the first dungeon boss of the game.  A gigantic black snake-like beast with a golden colored hood raises its head, slithering into a standing position.  Screaming a violent hiss, two piercing scarlet fangs erected from its mouth, dripping with blood.  Standing as all as an office building, its fangs were the length of a small car.

Stepping forward, he chuckles.      

"And that…  Linds…  Is why they call it Fang Online.  The demigods greatest weapon is the ungodly power held within their fangs…" he mutters, pulling his sword out.

Linds turns their head away.  "Well..  I guess that makes sense…  He would think like that…" she mutters.

~

The battle had been raging for close to half an hour.  Directly in front of the beast was Geoff, using his heavy armor skills and large sword to deflect its attacks.  He was tanking it magnificently, each of the enemies’s attacks barely cutting an eighteenth of his health.  And in turn, he would swipe his sword into its gut when it was parried, generating a slow but large quantity of damage over time.

Far in the back was Linds, avoiding direct confrontation and providing a more utility support role.  With Caleb and Ray acting as emergency support only, it was Linds’ duty to make sure the tank was kept moderately healed.  Constantly reciting the healing spell, they kept the charged energies in their thin blade, shooting it at Geoff the second he would reach into the yellow zone of health.  They also had a large healing potion in their hands, ready to use at any moment if need be.

And dashing back and forth around the floor was Michael.  With the snake firmly targeting Geoff only, he could attack (albeit, slowly) the boss with his sword strikes from the back.  His hits weren’t as strong as Geoff’s, but were more frequent and could be made without taking any damage.

It was, to be blunt, a horribly inefficient manner of dealing with a floor boss.  In Michael’s perfect world, they’d have five or six tanks switching out to keep damage minimal.  Three or four dedicated healers keeping the tanks in check.  Long range specialists like archers or dedicated mages chipping off bits of health when they could.  Then of course, people like him and Linds doing attacks from behind and the sides.  This boss is one that could have probably taken twenty minutes or less with a proper squadron.

Unfortunately…  That would never happen unless they were successful that day.

Carving another combo into the snake’s side, Michael takes stock of the environment as he charges up his sword for another skill-based attack.

<The Vile One>

HP:\\\\\\\\\

 

Grinning, the beast had FINALLY fallen into the red zone.  They were at the end of the fight!  FINALLY!

_YES!  We can do this!  All we need is to keep-_

The monster rears its head back, letting out a DARK hiss.  Watching carefully, he notices the beast’s tail is curling behind its head, the very tip of it shining a dark red.

_Huh?  That wasn’t in the beta…._

Michael’s eyes widen, and he jumps back as far away as he can from the beast.  "GEOFF GET BACK!  IT’S CHANGING TACTICS SINCE IT’S HIT THE RED!  IT’S GOING INTO PISSY BOSS MODE!" he screamed.

Geoff moves backwards awkwardly, startled by the sudden change in plan.  "Michael!  We’re almost there, just keep it up!  No need in changing things up, we’re winning!" he screams back, entering into a defensive stance,  unmoving from his spot.

"NO!  GEOFF!  GET BACK YOU IDIOT!  I SAID-"

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence.  The red tip shatters, and what had once been a scaly tail-end is now firm steel blade, almost like a scorpion’s needle.  In one swift movement, the beast swings its tail around, knocking Geoff painfully into a column lighting the hall.

"GEOFF!" Michael screams, running as fast as he can to aid him.

But before he can reach him, the Vile One bears its fangs, and painfully THRUSTS them into Geoff’s pinned body against the column.

Geoff screams in agony, despite the attack inflicting little to no damage against him.  The beast releases its pin on the man, and Geoff falls to the ground with an audible clank against the floor, his sword clinking next to him.  It is then that Michael gasps as he watches a new yellow indicator flash on the side of his party health screen.

<Geoffery Ramsey> <Lv 8>   \\\\\\\\\                                   [Paralysis]

_You’re shitting me…  STATUS AILMENTS?  ON FLOOR ONE?_

He turns back. “LINDS!  USE A STATUS CRYSTAL!  GET HIM UP AND THEN HEAL HIM!" Michael screams, sticking his sword into the boss, and temporarily distracting its head.

Linds raises up a small crystal.  "HEAL!  GEOFFERY!" they speak loudly.  The crystal shatters, and Geoff’s body glows a bright green.  The green, however, soon fades to black, and an error message pops in front of his body.

<Non-Curable Demigod Ailment, Vile Paralysis>

<Effects will last for another 23hrs:56min>

The cloaked individual gasps, and Michael feels his heart drop.  Geoff wouldn’t be able to move for an entire day.  No walking.  No attacks, no skills, NOTHING.  He just laid there, trembling, trying with all his might to move his body “Michael, I can’t move!  What do I do?  MICHAEL!?" he screams desperately, looking at him square in the eyes.

Michael’s face must have been a terrifying sight, because Geoff’s face drops, and tears begin forming.

"MICHAEL!  LOOK OUT!" Caleb screams from the back of the hallway.  Turning his head, the Vile One’s tail is inches from his body.

_Shit…_

____________

Michael’s body is FLUNG across the room, landing within only a few inches of Geoff.  His sword is sent flying, stuck in the floor, blade-first.  Smoke obscures their view from the dust cloud Michael’s body had created from the impact, and their indicators are blurred.

Caleb begins breathing heavily, holding his healing potion tightly against his chest.  "Ray…  We have to help them.  NOW." he says, taking a step forward, pulling out his trident.  His friend grabs him by the shoulder, pulling him back.  He shoots Ray a fierce look, but the man is unmoved.

"No.  If Michael is already down, there’s nothing we can do for them.  Going in would be suicide.  You’d draw aggro immi-"

A painful clang echoes in the chamber, causing them both to turn their heads back into the room.  Using Geoff’s discarded blade, Michael is blocking the two of them from harm, using it as a diagonal shield against the snake’s blade-tail.  A futile act.  The two handed sword in Michael’s unskilled hands, the blade’s durability is already waning, the weapon cracking into pieces.  Finally, the weapon shatters, and the two men are tossed backwards from the full brunt of the tail’s whip attack.  Geoff’s body is slung over Michael’s, and the younger man is unable to lift him off due to the heavy carry weight.

“NO STOP IT!  STOP THIS!” Linds screams, looking into the ceiling.  “STOP!  STOP IT!   I SAID STOP IT!” the continue, looking more and more desperate.

Caleb gasps, watching as Linds does nothing to aid them, screaming at the air for some reason.  Then, in slow motion the boss raises his head upwards, baring its fangs over them.

<Michael Jones>  ///

<Geoff Ramsey>  ////             [Paralysis]

And from their health..  It was clear what would happen next…

Tightly gripping his lance, tears begin streaming down Caleb’s face.

_No…  No, you can’t…  You were going to…  Going to finish this.  ALL of this!  SAVE ALL OF US.  SAVE ME!!  SAVE MY BROTHER!  YOU CAN’T DIE!  I WON’T LET YOU! GODDAMNIT MOGAR, GET THE FUCK UP!_

Caleb slaps Ray’s hand away, and pulls his lance out.  In a single fluid motion, his entire body begins to glow a faint brown.

"LINDS!  WAKE THE HELL UP!  BACK ME UP HERE!" Caleb shrieks, dashing into the room, chanting words like crazy.

___________________

Michael tries with all of his might to push Geoff off him.  To drag him away, to do…  ANYTHING.  He didn’t even have time to use teleport crystals.  In the heat of the moment…  He’d lost his head.  And because of that, they were both going to die.

Looking up, he sees the Vile One come careening down upon them.  Its fangs were charged with a powerful red glow.  And as if in slow motion, Michael saw his life flash before him.

His mom.  His sister.  Geoff.  Ray.  The horrible, spiteful things he’d screamed at Kara.  How he’d never be able to say he was sorry.  How..  How he’d never be able to hear if she forgave him or not.

Michael’s eyes water, and he shuts them tightly.

_I’m…  I’m so sorry…_

"NO!  YOU CAN’T DIE!  GET UP!  MICHAEL WE NEED YOU!" screams a familiar voice.  He can hear steps rushing behind him, the sound of a spell animation being rushed.  "GOD OF EARTH, RISE AND PROTECT MY ALLIES!!" the voice screams.

The sound of Caleb’s voice causes him to jerk his attention back to the battle, a screen quickly popping in front of his face..

<Party Force Addition>

<Caleb Denecour> <Lv5>

A gigantic spire of earth spikes from the ground in front of Michael, blocking the boss from reaching them.  The previously bared fangs of the vile one become trapped in the solid earth, the cobra unable to move from its now stuck position.

"GOD OF LIFE, REJUVENATE " Linds screams, a healing aura of green flowers begin surrounding him and Geoff.  Their HP bars are restored roughly to half health.    

Feeling as Geoff is yanked off of him, Michael scrambles up.  Pulling Geoff’s ridiculously heavy carry weight as much as he can, Caleb soon joins him.  Grabbing Geoff’s other arm, Caleb begins outpacing Michael quickly.  It’s clear who the physically stronger of the two is.  Linds rushes in front of them, pulling their blade in defensive stance, taking the front position.

The Vile One thrashes about, finally shattering the digital form of the earthen barrier Caleb has previously erected.  It looks around, attempting to spot where they had gone to.    

<The Vile One>

HP:\\\\\

"Dammit…  We’re so close…."  Michael whines, the four of them at the edge of the door, almost as the reset point.  If they took another step or two outside the door, the monster would quit targeting them, and its HP would refill.

Geoff, still in the after-effects of Long Term Paralysis, grabs Michael by the feet, convulsing painfully.  "We’ll just go…  You’ve done enough.  Get out of here, we’ll try again tomorrow!  Or next week!  People will see we can do this!  It’s NOT over…  We didn’t fail, we just…  Made a mistake we can learn from! he stutters.  Even his speaking was inhibited by the effects of the paralysis venom.

Michael and Caleb stop at the very edge of the cathedral, dropping Geoff to the floor.  He shakes his head.  "Geoff…  We spent all our money buying potions.  Our weapons and armor are wrecked.  It’d be another month before we could try this again…  Another month of…  This hell.  This quiet, painful, shameful hell." he chokes out.

________

_I…  I can’t….  Not again…_

Holding a set of small throwing knives in between each of his fingers, Ray wants nothing more than to rush in as Caleb had to help them finish things off.  To have the courage like the newbie did.  And Caleb was a class F newbie!  Before they’d met, he didn’t even know how to assign skills, and was using a weapon not in his class range!   He was competent after a few weeks of training, and knew how to use his skills well enough, but where had that FEROCITY come from?  It was a brilliant move and probably saved Michael and Geoff’s life.  But more importantly…  WHAT had caused that?  Caleb was more scared of the world than he was, and wasn’t eager to fight regular monsters, let alone a boss.  He’d said so himself.     

_So then why…_

Breathing heavily as they slump Michael’s tank friend on the nearby floor, Caleb retrieves his weapon from under his arm.

"That won’t be necessary Geoff.  Michael, listen, I’ve got five medium healing potions left.  I’ll draw him away, tank it as best I can, and just spam my items when I get low.  Linds can fight too, right?  Well, take them and finish him off!  He’ll come after me first, I’m lowest level and easiest to target.  You two could have about five uninterrupted minutes with Mr. Vile here.  And with both of you constantly attacking and not worrying about defending or healing, you can probably burst him down fast.  And we’ll be done with this!  All your effort and work won’t be in vain, and….  We can all move forward." Caleb says in a confident tone.  Spinning his lance in his hands, he readjusts it into an offensive single-handed position.

Michael shakes his head.  "Listen…  We shouldn’t.  If we don’t finish it quickly enough, your potions will run out and you’ll-"

Ray watches as Caleb charges into the room, without allowing Michael to finish.  "GO!  NOW!" he shrieks, dashing as quickly as he could, his feet ringing an clacking echo against the marble flooring.  The viper takes notice of him immediately, its red eyes glowing venomously as it began slithering towards him.  Screaming, Caleb charges his weapon in a bright violet hue, taking it within both his hands.  "JUMP!" he yells, his body springing into the air at a fast pace.  Once over the head of “The Vile One", he brings the blade end of his spear down, stabbing the viper painfully in the skull, using his foot to sink his own heavy armor weight into the attack.  The skill deals little damage, but permits a strong hold on the beast that allowed for uninterrupted grievous wound damage to accumulate.  And to give Michael and Lindsay a clear opening of the creature’s body.  Its tail end begins flailing, the blade attempting to slice at Caleb.  He dodges as often as he can, but every so often, a painful slice will careen through his body.  Caleb’s HP plummets with each strike, coming closer and closer to the red.  He immediately is required to use a health potion within only a minute upon reaching the top of the monster’s head.

"HEAL ME!" the man screams, holding a small vial of red liquid up in the air.  The item shatters, and his health is restored to full.  But just as quickly, another slice runs through the side of his back, taking an entire eighth of his health.  

It wasn’t going to work for long.  Caleb was clearly not built or equipped to tank an enemy of that level.  Ray cringed at the sight.

_You’re…  A fool…_

"Ready Linds?" Michael mutters, pulling his sword out.  "That idiot didn’t give us much time.  RUN." he screams, dashing off as quickly as Caleb had, if not faster back into the cathedral.

Linds immediately follows, unsheathing their rapier and moving at an INSANE pace.  "Understood!  I’ll attack from the front to parry him, you deal with the sides and the tail!  Get him off Caleb!"  she cries.

Following each other’s orders, Michael side-swipes the monster, re-targeting its tail at him.  As the monster attempts to swat him away as it had he and Geoff earlier, Michael slides under the small gap between the blade and floor, slicing his blade through the monsters scaly tail.  While he lacked the 1 handed skill to actually sever it, a neon red bar of static is left where it had  been run through   The beast’s health bar now begins to weaken at an slow pace, taking additional grievous wound damage.

With the Vile One Distracted by Micheal’s attack, Linds, in turn, begins swiftly striking the front of the beast in a stabbing motion.  Their blade was a bright green, and the tip of the blade swiftly entered and exited the beast at a furious pace.  While the strikes did not individually do much damage, the collective amount began quickly adding up.  Their speed was much faster than Michael’s had been earlier in the battle.

On top of the snake, Caleb is still struggling to hold on for dear life.  Eventually however, the monster’s constant thrashing hurls his lance from its head, and Caleb along with it.  While in the air, the beast rears its tail backwards, and releases it quickly like a slingshot.  It hits Caleb square in the stomach, and follows through with the attack painfully  His body is SLAMMED painfully into the floor, leaving a small crater in its wake.

"CALEB!" Ray screams, taking several steps inside the dungeon.  As the vile one rears its head back for a fang attack on Caleb, Ray tosses several glowing yellow daggers its way, each making a painful THUD into its body.  A hiss of sparks erupts from each of them, and the beast hesistates for a moment in temporary stun.   "GET HIM OUT OF THERE!  THAT WON’T LAST LONG!" he screams, seeing Lindsay race quickly to his side.

The sparks ceasing from its body, the Vile One raises the blade end of its tail up above its head, ignoring the constant and desperate slashing of Michael at his side.  Caleb was the focus of its aggro, and could not be deterred.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Caleb screams, and Ray watches in horror as the reptile’s blade tail moves swiftly down upon him.  The stabbing would kill him, without a doubt.

He closes his eyes as a painful crashing noise echos from the chamber.

______________

Grabbing Caleb in her arms as she deftly avoids the monster’s attack, she feels her speed reduce drastically.  Normally, her stats and equipment allowed her to sprint at ungodly speeds for a few seconds if she were under the carry limit.  But now…  Her legs moved sluggishly heavy, the wind not blowing in her face as quickly as it once had before.

_W…What?  He shouldn’t be that heavy…  I’m still way under carry limit!_

A message appears on the side of her screen, and as Linds turns around, she realizes what had happened.

 

<Item Durability Exhausted, Agile Cloak Destroyed>

<Anon-Capable Item Unequipped.  System Anonymity Disabled>

Within only a few seconds, her party menu changed, and the cool air of the dungeon’s room reaches her skin, prickling it.   

<Michael Jones>  <Lv 9>   \\\\\\\\\

<Geoffery Ramsey> <Lv 8>   \\\\\\\\\\\                                     [Paralysis]

<Lindsay Tuggey> <Lv 7> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

<Caleb Denecour> <Lv 5>\

<Ray Narvaez, Jr.>  <Lv 6>   \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rainbow prisms shattered around her from the remains of her lost equipment, and long brown hair cascaded from her head.  They could see her now.  All of her.  The strong build, the emerald green of her eyes, her straightened hair cutoff at her shoulders with her cute bangs… and…  Her body in a ridiculous coral orange top and skirt she hated, with tiny metallic plates protecting her vital points.

The entire population of Fang Online was now watching her fight, to her utter embarrassment. Whatever hope of privacy she’d wanted was now gone.

_God dammit…_

______________

Michael groans painfully as he sees the stranger’s rare item destroyed.  Linds was apparently someone named Lindsay Tuggey.  She’d snagged Caleb right before he would have bit the dust, but her cloak was caught by the monster’s tail blade, and shattered immediately.

_Fucking armor skill level.  Jesus Christ…_

Dashing and carving another slice into the monster, he gets its attention away from the two.  "Don’t get hit huh?!  BULLSHIT!  You gonna admit I was right now?!" he screams.  Looking up, he takes in a heavy breath.

<The Vile One> \\\

_We’re almost there…._

The Vile One’s tail swings widely through the room, and Michael jumps over it, dodge-rolling back into a standing position.  Sword glowing a light blue, he activates his Quick Slash, and jumps HIGH into the air, almost as high as Caleb had.  Slashing the beast’s head, he watches as another small fraction of the beast’s health is removed.  Just a few more slashes…  He had enough health potions, he could probably solo-

Almost immediately, Lindsay flies by him at mach speed as he falls from his previous strike.

"SWIFT STRIKE!" she screeches.  Her rapier becomes a solid shade of lime green, and the blade pushes her forward almost immediately.  The Fencer’s equivalent of Quick Slash, the blade sticks itself into the snake’s head in mere seconds from her command.  "REPULSOR!" Lindsay screams, and the blade changes into a dark shade of red.  Pulling the blade from the beast’s head, she slashes it in an upward motion, repelling the monster’s head painfully backwards, exposing its neck.

"CALEB!  NOW!" she screams, falling backwards into the ground.

Turning his head behind her, he sees Caleb standing at the far rear of the cathedral.  His trident was glowing a neon blue, the energy within it overflowing, making the weapon double its volume in light.  The man had apparently been charging an attack after Lindsay saved him.  "SPEAR THROW!" he yells, taking several steps forward and launching his spear with all of his might.  With the system auto-targeting, the trident flies through the sky at a swift pace, sticking itself painfully through the viper’s neck.  As the beast lets out a painful hiss, the lance catapults the snake backwards, sticking it into the wall, its body hanging limply from it, writing in agonizing pain..

<The Vile One> X

The demigod’s body begins turning ethereal  static enveloping it.  As a painful cry escapes its lungs, its body begins to glow a bright red.  Finally, as the image of the snake is completely covered in light, it shatters like glass, each piece evaporating slowly into the sky, much like the players would upon death.  

The flame pillars lighting the cathedral extinguish  and all color is soon removed from the room.  What had once been a colorful menagerie of light and artwork on the walls was now a dim grey husk, completely void of life or magic.  The gorgeous floors are reduced to hard stone, and Michael collapses to his hands and knees, grunting at the cold impact.

_We…  We did it.._

A screen appears before him.

<CONGRATULATIONS>

<You Have Slain a Guardian>

EXP:  563

Col:   2,500

Item:  N/A

<Level Up>

Michael Jones>Lv 10

New Class Skill Unlocked:  Duel Blades

New Class Type Unlocked:  SwordMaster Lv II

He smiled, just staring at the screen in loving fondness at the return of his favorite skill.

"Look!" Lindsay says, pointing at the end of the building, where “The Vile One" had resided at the start of the battle.  The golden throne it had originally sat upon evaporates, leaving an emerald crystal pillar in its wake. Light returns to it, and the room transforms into a solid white, deleting everything else that had been there previously.  

Michael grinned.

The gate to the second floor was opened, and everyone in Fayt should now be able to fast travel to the first floor dungeon.  All players in the game could now advance if they wanted.  Michael’s party clearly couldn’t continue today, they were far too exhausted and under-prepared   Geoff would need a full day to recover from the status ailment by himself.  Michael didn’t even know if Lindsay would continue their partyship, or what was going through Caleb’s head.  All he knew is that he was going to sleep good that night.

He flings himself backwards, letting his head hit the floor painfully.  Michael grunts, but lets the relief and adrenaline surge out of his body.

"Hey…  Uh Michael." Caleb mutters, stumbling groggily his way.  Leaning on his recovered lance, hobbling like an old man on a crutch, he was clearly exhausted, and his body in need of recovery potions.  "Congraulations.  We did it!  But..  I…  Uh…  Got this from beating the boss.  Said it was a final strike bonus.  I don’t even use swords, so…  Take it.  Please…" he says, scrolling through his menu immediately.

Michael shakes his head.  "Caleb, sell it.  You can get some money, get better equipment or maybe buy a house.  They’ve got some nice-"

<Item Transfer>

Caleb Denecor > Michael Jones

[The Blade of the Wandering Savior] [Lv 20] [*]

His eyes widen, and jaw drops to the floor.  That wasn’t just a bonus drop…  That was…  A rare item double their current levels, almost four times in Caleb’s case.  Michael’s attack status would go through the roof with that thing.  They could clear floors 2 and 3 with that EASILY.

_JESUS…  That’s…._

Caleb chuckles, watching Michael’s bewildered expression.  "Oh…  Is it a rare item?  Don’t worry about it, really, take it.  You guys did 90% of the work, you deserve it.  That’s just how it should be.  I stepped in to do a TINY bit at the end, and I’m still a newbie who wouldn’t know how to use or sell it properly.  Besides…  I think you of all people deserve it, for trying as long as you did to make today happen.  Ray says you’ve spent the entire last month preparing." he says, now blushing wildly.  "And I uh…  I look up to you a lot you know, and my brother does too… and…  Well…  If you would have me, I’d…  I’d like to join your party.  My brother too!  Maybe i could be useful?  I dunno, I did kind of do ok today, I think…  Plus, Dragoon is a cool class, and I might be really good if you trained me like you did Geoff.  My brother’s an alchemist, so he can make potions.  Well, shitty potions right now, and we don’t have any incredients, but he COULD be useful at some point!  That is if-  I uh…  Well…" he rambles, blushing painfully.

Michael slams his fingers into the screen, letting his hand return to his side.

<Item Transfer Accepted>

He closes his eyes, grinning.  "You give me a rare item like that?  You can join us ANY day of the week.  Welcome aboard Caleb, you and your little brother!  We’ll get that sorry ass of yours in gaming shape in no time!  Seriously, why didn’t you spear the thing from a distance the FIRST time.  God damn, that would have saved us a lot of time you MORON!" he says jokingly, giving the man a thumbs up.  Caleb joins him at his side smiling, sitting beside him, groaning from his body aches.

Clearing her throat, Lindsay makes her way towards the two of them.  Reopening his eyes, he watches as the woman stares him down intently.  "Fine.  You were right.  I’ll grind my armor skill tomorrow.  Happy?" she says, crossing her arms angrily.

A smug grin is now plastered on Micheal’s face.  "Yep.  I like being right." he says smugly, Caleb chuckling alongside him.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.  "Well, that went better than I thought.  A little scarier than I like personally, and I flipped the hell out when things got hairy, but..  I guess everything came out all right in the end.  You’re as strong as people say you are.  Interested in me as a party member?  I think I could PROBABLY tolerate you until we cleared the game, and you seem to be someone who might be able to do it.  You know, with a LOT of help.  Like a LOT LOT LOT of help." she says, winking her eye playfully.

Michael nods.  "Awww, I think I could tolerate you too Linds!  Between you, newbie, geezer and my glorious self, we are a force to truly be reckoned with!  Mostly me though, I am the STAR you know?!" he exclaims in a deadpan voice, Lindsay kicking him in response, dealing 5 points of damage.

The three of them laugh, as a helpless Geoff whines in a corner.  "GUYS, I CAN’T MOVE.  I WANT IN ON THE MUSHY AFTER PARTY TOO!  GUYS!  GUYS!  I DON’T LIKE THIS!  I CAN’T FEEL MY DICK!" Geoff screams from the edge of the dungeon where they’d left him halfway between the previous battle.

The three of them chuckle, and Lindsay helps Michael off the floor.  Caleb, in turn uses his lance to pull himself off the ground.  Sighing, Michael just shakes his head.  "Ok…  Fine.  Let’s go help gramps out…  Caleb, fetch the viagra." he mutters jokingly.

___________________________

Kara could hear the screaming and cheers throughout the Rooster Teeth News Office.  It was deafening, and she’d have a headache later, but she honestly didn’t care.  Covering her mouth, her hands were trembling.  Her eyes were waterlogged, a red rash forming from the constant rubbing as the battle had waged on.  What had once been pristine nails were now bit to the nub as Michael almost died protecting that older man.  Her body was mentally exhausted, watching as the Caleb boy rushed in help them, and almost die himself.

But…  He’d done it.  Michael had…  Michael had done it.

Well, technically that Caleb kid had done it, spearing the thing in the neck.

Technically technically, their party had done it, but…  Michael had certainly helped.  He’d done just as much if not more than the rest of them.

How..  How can you do all that?  You were such a…  Reserved person in the real world.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns her gaze away from the screen, looking into Mile’s eyes.  The man was breathing heavily, smiling from ear to ear.  His own eyes were watery as well.  "Forget the sad shit.  Let’s talk about THIS instead for the interview.  And then let’s go get dinner with my friends afterwards, because like HELL is this office not treating Jones’s sister to something." he states, a look of disbelief still overtaking his face.

She smiles.  "That would be wonderful, thank you.." she states, relief still coursing throughout her body.   

Standing up, she takes another look at the still streaming television set.  Michael and his party members were talking, heading towards the place they had entered.  Smiling, joking, laughing.  Looking so supportive of each other, the three younger ones were lifting the older knight and pulling him from the cathedral dungeon.

No..  Maybe they were more than just people on the internet.

Maybe…

Maybe those were his friends.

—————-

Walking out of the gate, he viewed as hundreds of players were standing on the edge of the bridge, mouths agape.  

Some were crying, others were smiling.  There was silence, but it was different than the ones they had come to be accustomed to.  Almost immediately several older looking men in their thirties came to their side, offering assistance in transporting Geoff.  And as they lift the man up, a small round of applause erupts from the crowd.  Lindsay was blushing, and Caleb was attempting to hide himself behind Michael, lowering his helmet.

Normally, he would have eaten that up.  

But today, his face was scanning the crowd constantly.  Looking everywhere, checking the various names floating above the crowd, they kept searching for one particular name.  As he begins being crowded by the many users now engulfing the bridge, he wouldn’t help but wonder…

Where had Ray gone?

 


	3. God's Cruel Gift

_November 3rd, 2032_

_The Fang Online Newsletter_

_By Contributing Reporter Kerry Shawcross_

_Hey everybody!  It’s Kerry, and I’m shooting you the latest news from our online newsletter!  Part of the VRMMORPG Report, I bring you the latest news updates on the world of Fang Online._

_Now, while Miles will be sure to write a great summation on this come Saturday, I’ve got BIG news for everyone.  After watching the streams from today’s battle, we at Rooster Teeth News are happy to report that the Front Line Army (FLA) was capable of clearing the eighth floor of Fang Online.  This feat was accomplished in a collaborative effort with the Emerald Knights acting as a long range supplement.  With the battle only lasting twenty five minutes, both commanders (Mr. Michael Jones of the FLA and Mr. Franz Ozpin of the Emerald Knights) put on a splendid show of leadership and courage in managing their troops._

_None deceased in today’s battle, due to stellar healing and buffing (the act of providing offensive and defensive “power-ups” for other players) from Squad 3 of the FLA.  Under the direction of their squad commander, Mr. Ryan Haywood and Vice-Commander Carolina Church, the entirety of both guilds maintained nearly perfect health throughout the entire battle.  When not healing, Mr. Haywood played a pivotal role in providing a wide array of destructive spells._

_Though of course, the battle could not have been won without the superb front line knights of the FLA Squad 1, led by their commander Michael Jones and Vice-Commander Geoff Ramsey.  Squad one took the enemy’s attention, allowing for Ozpin’s long range forces to attack from a  distance uninterrupted.  This was made especially effective with the Floor Boss unable to counter Ozpin’s archers and snipers, having no programming to suitably account for this tactic._

_FLA Squad 2, under the command of Lindsay Tuggey and vice-command of Caleb Denecour, was surprisingly absent from this battle.  Though this is likely a continuation of Michael’s last report, stating how starved the troops are for supplies, medicine and equipment.  It was unlikely that all 3 of their squads could have safely participated.  Though this is merely speculation.  We await our weekly correspondence from Mr. Jones before we can share with you an in-depth account of the events that transpired both before and after._

_As for their upcoming attack strategies for the next floors?  Well, we have no idea, sorry.  Though at time of publishing, the previous tactic of clearing 3 floors each month is still their current standing goal._

_This goal is shared by the other 3 clearing guilds, the Emerald Knights, Dark Daemons, and Holy Paladins, and has been so far maintained._

_Continuing my happy news report, (but delving outside the world of Fang Online, sorry) I also come bearing an important news update on the upcoming development of Grimm Online!  Project Lead, Mr. Roman Torchwick, was happy to announce that the alpha version of the game is currently being uploaded to Oum servers in New York.  An in-house team of testers will soon begin the virtualization process and interacting with the world of Grimm Online for the very first time.  This has, of course, shattered their original projected alpha date by nearly an entire year.  When asked about the incredible speed in which they have hurried development, Mr. Torchwick had this to say:_

_“We are aware that the public is fearful of the online world of virtual gaming.  Because of the acts of one man, the very FUTURE of virtual reality gaming is at stake.  While my hearts and sympathies go to the victims of the Fang Online tragety, I choose to look towards a BRIGHTER tomorrow.  For you see, the only way to not allow Gavin Free to win?  Is to move past him and his pathetic schemes.  Our greatest weapons is to damn him and his infernal trap, and show the world itself that WE ARE NOT AFRAID!  It is with this ambition that my team of designers, developers, and programmers have pushed past our normal human limitations.  Working countless hours, and with the knowledge and understanding of Free Industries technology, we have begun the very creation of a new world itself.  In memory of those who have passed, and for those that return home, Grimm Online will be, in every sense of the word?  A fairy tale come true.” - Roman Torchwick_

_In regards to Oum Industries, I am happy to remind readers that Mr. Monty Oum has made several breakthroughs in the Cardinal Programming System of Fang Online.  While direct interaction with the world of Fayt is still impossible, his personal press managers have stated that he has been capable of interacting with codes already integrated in the system.  Mr. Oum has re-enacted certain disabled codes that should help players in a small way.  Special “holiday” and “seasonal” events have been re-circulated, which should grant players that clear them access with powerful weapons, items and armor that will aid in the fight._

_When asked about progress with the rescue attempts and related correspondence, a representative from within the company had this to say:_

_“Mr. Oum cannot be bothered now with your questions.  The man is working more hours than we think is wise to his health, and do not wish to bother him.  As we have already released to the press, he is making progress in the game’s code as quickly as possible._ _However, as our research and reports have shown, the Cardinal System is a glorified Artificial Intelligence, currently shackled by Mr. Free’s orders in the game’s servers to prevent self-actualization.  Ignoring the MANY ethical questions this raises, in the short run, it makes our jobs much more difficult.  F_ _or the less tech-savvy, this means that the game learns from our intrusions into the system and is capable of near hyper-speed processing.  Almost like a human brain, if not faster.  Altering the program?  We’re beginning to think it’s impossible.  Making quick little sneaks into the system and poking it?  That might just be the only thing we CAN do.” - Oum Programming Staff_

_While I hate to end on such a dark note, this is all I have to comment on today.  Join us at the end of this week for Miles Luna’s full weekly report, and Brandon Farmahini’s live podcast with our other editorial staff._

_See you soon!_

_-Kerry_

———————-

<August 21st, 2032 - Fayt Floor 1, Boss Room>

They were going to beat it. 

They had to beat it.

It was the first boss of the game.

It should have been easy.

…

..

.

A loud scream echos throughout the hallway.  A man’s dark wail, soon followed by many others.  The voices hurt his very soul, instilling a dark fear within himself.

_J…Jesus…  Stop it…  STOP SCREAMING!_

In the cathedral holding the the first floor’s boss, Ray watched in horror as an entire party is shattered before his eyes.  Destroyed in a single swing of the boss’s long tail, The Vile One made quick work of their front lines. 

 _A single…  Hit?  W…What was their equipment like?  Didn’t they level armor skills?  Anything?  I mean…  Surely they didn’t…_  

"IT KILLED THEM ALL ON ONE SHOT!  RUN!  RUN!  FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN!  IT WILL KILL US ALL!" screams an adult male, pushing past the group, and knocking several people to the floor.

Ray turns to the man in a look of pure disbelief.

_YOU IDIOT!  Don’t say shit like that!  You’ll cause a panic!_

As he’d assumed, those directly in front of him begin screaming, falling to the floor in a motionless heap.  Others dropped their weapons and legged it, leaving tools for others to trip over.  Which they did.  Those directly behind him ran, running out of the door almost immediately after things went sour.  Formation was lost in a second, putting the remaining lives at risk.   

Shaking his head, Ray pulls several daggers from under his cloak, advancing forward.  “If you can’t fight, use warp crystals and escape!  Healers, aid the wounded!  Tanks, move forward and stop him as we all back out!  Archers, use Stun arrows and stop him temporarily!  DISTRACT HIM.” he says in a harsh, commanding voice.  Ray wasn’t the man in charge of the group, but that individual was already dead.

_Gotta get them out of here, they won’t last long.  What were these guys THINKING?  Did not not prepare at all?!_

Before Ray could make his way within striking range, the gigantic snake creature picks up one of their knights, curling around it with its massive tail.  The man panics, screaming in agony as he’s constricted tightly.  The man’s flimsy armor is shattered, leaving him in basic cotton undergarments and a shirt.  His body turns into a painful color of red, the tail clutching the very air out of him.  As Ray looks in horror, believing he would die from lack of air, the monster twists its head.  Flinging the man high into the air, the monster re-adjusts its tail.  Swatting at the player in just a few moments afterwards with its vile tail, the man begins flying towards the ground. 

Ray gasps, and begins moving quick to the man’s aid.

_Shit!  He’ll die from fall damage alone!  I’ve got to catch him, he won’t have much time left!!_

Ray rushes forward with his flash steps, finally reaching the spot where the man will land.  Looking up, he notices the man crying painfully. 

“I…  I…  I don’t wanna die!  PLEASE GOD, I DON’T WANT TO DIE!  I HAVE A WIFE!  KIDS!  THIS IS JUST A GAME!  A GAME!” the knight cries loudly, the screech echoing throughout the chamber loudly. 

Putting his hands out, Ray catches him into his body.

Ray grins, happy to have helped.  “It’s ok, you’re not gonna die.  I’ve got you..  I’ll save you, get you out of here and-“

Within a split second of catching the knight, his body shatters, and Ray’s phases through what had once been a living being. 

"…get you…  home." he finishes, muttering sadly. 

The boss hisses successfully, auto-targeting onto the next weakest player, another teenager about Ray’s age sitting feebly on the floor, crying.

"I WANNA GO HOME!  I WANNA GO HOME!  MOM!  DAD!  I WANNA GO HOME!" the boy cries.  Their eyes were blocking the carnage from reaching their vision, but not aiding them in the slightest.  The beast bites down on them, killing them without a hinge of regret.  The player didn’t even see it coming. 

_No…_

Ray collapses to the floor and onto his knees, watching as “The Vile One” impales another immobilized two soldiers with its gigantic fangs, shattering them within a single strike. 

None of them had listened, many standing still from fright, or the rest running without helping anyone else.  Frozen in horror, they can’t protect themselves.

Hands shaking, he pulls out a crystal from his pouch, as anxiety fills his heart and stomach.  Tears began forming, and guilt washes over his now crumbling face.

_There’s no way…  I can’t…  I can’t save them.  I can’t save…  I can’t save anyone…  This…  This is my fault…  I should have…  I could have…._

“Warp.  Onette.” Ray mumbles dishearteningly, disappearing from the battlefield in a flash of light.

———————-

<November 3rd, 2032 - Fayt Floor 5, Blood Mountains>

The fifth floor of Fayt was an endless mountain range, covered in a blanket of black barked trees.  Upon the trees were blood red leaves that rained upon the landscape ceaselessly.  Even several floor already cleared, it was a frequently place that many made the journey to for the view alone.  Though while it was beautiful, for the Front Liners that had cleared it several weeks earlier?  It was a haven, with only a short train ride between the entrance of the floor and the boss dungeon.  Valuing progress over exploration, the clearing guilds had only explored about 1/16th of the land due to the sheer volume of the floor’s map. 

Though if they had explored it all, it would have may Ray’s profession much more difficult.  Being a hunter, someone who found rare items and materials for people too busy to hunt for themselves, was his “thing”.  With almost 80% of Floor 5 a complete mystery, buyers were always amazed at the quantity and quality of the things he found.  A little lousy of him to never share his hunting or spawn spots with others, but after all, he had to make Col too.

Standing over the edge of a mountain cliff, he watched as the passenger train was making another safe trip through the landscape, filled with low level players. Jealous, he watched in wonder.  Seeing the inactive players, he let out a dreamy sigh.  All those people that just sat in Origin City, waiting to be rescued.  Had to be nice…

Inhaling deeply, he shook off the look of wonderment.  Looking down, he took stock of himself. 

His equipment was better upgraded than he’d ever had before.  Having a friend as the commander of the FLA and in constant need of personal favors made for easy equipment upgrades.

In skin-tight navy leather armor, face mask, bracers, and boots, he moved more quickly and could be more acrobatic than just about any player in the game.  Around his neck was a black scarf, a hand-made gift from Vice-Commander Lindsay.  It only boosted his agility by one, but he liked the way it looked. 

Gripping the blades adorning his solid leather belts that covered his body, he sighed.  Ray was still upgrading his “throw” skill with daggers and other miscellaneous weapons, but had also moved into leveling one-handed katanas for more defensive creatures.  On his back was a long, curved, copper blade, which dealt bonus damage to monsters. 

At Level 30, he was only a few levels behind the clearing guild’s top commanders.  So in the field, and against any random enemy, he was a force to be reckoned with.  One that could not be stopped. 

Turning around from the cliff-face, he begins walking slowly through the rain of petals around him, opening his main menu.  Opening up his memo app, Ray sighs at the workload in front of him.   “So, I still need…  Seventeen ivory horns for Lindsay, Six dragon scales for Caleb, twenty wyrm shells for Geoff, and three hundred seventy five lavender leaves for Caleb’s brother.  Ozpin wants those goddamn feathers for his archers…  A hundred of them…  Then there’s that shit for Michael, but I’ll leave that for another day…” he whines loudly.  Still, with the promise of today’s haul resulting in the front liners getting amazing equipment and preparation for the next floor’s boss?  The idea of him being useful in some way?  A way that didn’t involve him fighting or letting other people down?  Ray’s feet begin picking up the pace, dismissing the menu in front of him. 

But before he can rush completely into the forest to return to farming spawns, a loud cry echoes across the mountain range.  Stopping immediately, Ray turns back around.  Sprinting back to the cliff face, he activates his seeker skill, eyes glowing a wild neon green.  Within a few moments, he notices the hostile spawn.  Circling a solo player just below him, a few low level plant monsters with long tentacle whips, and painful looking fangs were eyeing a young man darkly. 

Without hesitation, Ray jumps from the cliff, pulling the katana from his back.  Hopping from tree to tree littering the landscape, he soon is within striking distance of the monsters.  Leaping up from the last vault point, he activates a skill, turning his blade into a glowing mess of red and pink.  Pointing it downwards, he impales it within the head of one of the monsters.  The enemy shatters beneath him, stabbing his blade within the ground.  Ray pushes off his weapon with his arms and flings himself into the sky.  Grabbing a set of spark daggers from his belt, he tosses them directly into the bodies of the other three enemies, stunning them into paralysis.  Ray lands onto the ground next to the boy in question, pushing the player out of the way of danger. 

Looking down on him, Ray notices the kid is a a skinny blonde.  “Stay put…” he demands, shooting him a dark look that meant business.  The boy nods quickly.

Retrieving his blade from the ground, Ray’s boots begin glowing a deep red. Slashing through the stunned enemies at a near-invisible pace, he  destroys the mob within only a few moments and with even fewer slashes.  The glowing remains of the enemies float above him, and Ray checks to insure the safety around him.  His tracker skill not picking up anything, he sighs in relief.  Returning the blade to his back, he hears the player stuttering something.

“Y…You’re him!  You’re Ray Narvaez!  The “Hunter”, the guy that gets stuff for everyone at the front lines all by himself!  That was AMAZING!  WOW.  You took out ALL those monsters like they were nothing!” he says in a starstruck voice. 

Finally able to look at him, Ray isn’t impressed.  It only takes a glance or two for Ray’s face to grow dark, his eyes scrunching angrily.  The kid he’d saved was pale faced, with a thin frame, and bright blonde hair. Couldn’t be more than sixteen or seventeen at the oldest.  The boy was level 12, in incredibly cheap looking equipment.  In fact, it was an orange and black hoodie with a few plate armors atop them.  A rickety old sword and pathetic looking shield were still in his hands from his earlier battle attempt.  Equipment befitting someone of floor two, tops.  Level befitting the first town of floor two, barely enough for the last towns of floor one.  Not even close to what he should have for that high of a floor. 

Ignoring the earlier praise completely, Ray grabs him by the collar of his cotton hoodie and rips into him.  “KID, ARE YOU INSANE?  The monsters on this floor are nearly FIFTEEN levels higher than you are.  If I hadn’t been nearby, you would be DEAD.  Do you hear me?  DEAD.  STICK for Floor 2 or lower, AND READ THE DAMN POSTED WARNINGS FOR GOD’S SAKE.” he screams angrily.  There was nothing more infuriating to him than watching newbies try and get experience fast by killing stronger mobs by themselves.  It never worked, and just got them killed. 

The kid shakes his head insistently, his own face turning bitter at Ray.  “No I wouldn’t have!  I’m not stupid enough to throw my life away for no reason!  I had warp crystals set to automatically teleport me if I hit 20% or less health Mr. I’m A Flipping Ninja Gymnist Acrobat!  I’m farming enemies right near the no spawn zones that I could run back to, AND I’m just here until I get a certain herb drop.  Nothing I couldn’t handle on my own, thank you very much!” he says firmly, folding his arms and pouting at him.

 _Good grief, is he a child?  Who pouts like that at his age?!_  

Ray shakes his head.  “You’re here for a DROP?  Kid, what on earth could be THAT important?  NO item is worth your fucking life, I hope you know that.” he yells, still in disbelief over the kid.

Turning his head down, the boy’s expression drops.  “One of the children me and my friend watch on on floor one is sick with an bad poison.  We can’t afford the medicine on floor six, we barely have money for food…  So unless I get this item, and find someone to craft it into a potion and get it to her soon, we’ll run out of our stock of health items.  And if we run out?  She’ll..  She’ll….  Get the picture now?  And my name’s not KID, it’s Jaune.  And I’m staying here until I get that item!” he says forcefully, but not in a mean way.

Ray’s face relaxes, and he drops Jaune back to his feet, releasing him from the deadly grip.  “Sorry.  I didn’t know, my bad. What do you need?” he asks.  Activating his menu, he rushes towards his inventory menu.  It’s seventeen pages long, thankfully pre-indexed.

Jaune blinks once or twice.  “Uh..  It’s called a Blackthorn Berry.  Those vine plant anime-tentacle things you killed drop it.” he says casually.

Typing through his screens, Ray comes to the item in question.  Fiddling with a few buttons, a screen pops in front of Jaune.

 

<Item Transfer>

Ray Narvaez > Jaune Arc

 

[25 Blackthorn Berry]

[99 Health Seed]

[99 Mana Seed]

[99 Stamina Seed]

[15 Remedy]

[30 Health Potion (Medium)]

[99 Health Potion (Small)]

[1,500 Col]

 

The kid’s face is shaking, looking over the items with childlike glee. Ray stares at him directly in the face, grabbing his face and moving it towards him.  “Ki-….  Jaune.  Next time you need stuff for the children on floor one, just send me a message, ok?  I don’t want you out in the field where you might get hurt, that’s silly.  I’ve always got a good stock of shitty items good for low levels, and I’m more than happy to help you.  Ok?” he exclaims sincerely. 

_It’s the least I can do for…  The people I already failed._

Jaune accepts the item transfer, and hugs Ray tightly.  He soon finds it difficult to breathe.  “OH MY GOD, YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!  Mom was right, there are good people in this world!  Thank you thank you thank you thank you!  Please come back with me, my friend and I would LOVE to treat you to a great dinner, and the kids are gonna want to thank you!  Come on!” he says happily, releasing Ray from his embrace, and pulling him by the hand towards the crystal gate.

"Hey!  Whoa!  Slow down there man!" Ray objects, Jaune not budging an inch.  The man’s grip was incredible. 

"Seriously, Pyrrha is going to want to give you a fine five course meal!  And I’ll of course provide you with some of the greatest culinary desserts I can offer.  Not to toot my own horn, but I’ve got a chef skill of 60, soon to be 61.  Impressed?  You should be.  That’s far better than anything those hoity-toity front liners can do." he chuckles, laughing brightly. 

He smiles, amazed at how fast the boy had gone from seriously determined to cartoony in less than five minutes flat. 

_What a goofball.  Who’d level cooking skills?  It’s a waste of time…  But…  I suppose he’s not…  That bad._

Ray shakes his head, sighing.  There was no way he was getting out of this dinner.  Well…  Without knocking the kid out, which would be rude.  Besides, he seemed nice enough.

_And he did…  Come all this way to help someone…._

Chuckling, Ray pulls his hand away, stepping ahead of Juane.  “So…  Jaune.  You’d risk your life for a child?  I gotta say..  That’s really brave.” he says admirably. 

Juane scratches his head, blushing.  “Well, it’s not all that big of a deal.  Mom always says to help people if we can, and I want to try and do that.  That the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few!  And we’re all in a bad way here, and I’m a pretty big coward fighting monsters so…  I just wanna do what I can.  Which, sadly, is cooking.  And killing boars for food money.  Letting children have piggy back rides and destroying my stunning natural blonde hair.  Oh, and I try to swoon the lovely ladies awkwardly to get some laughs from the children.  But I get slapped sometimes, so I’m not very good at that.  The kids still laugh though!” he says, rambling to Ray.  Speaking rapidly, he quickly began wondering if the man ever shut up.

———————-

<November 14, Floor 1, Origin City>

_I’m going to have to hit the sheets soon…  God damn…  I may have overdone it this time.. Dumb Ray, very very dumb._

Despite his exhaustion, Ray walked from the Origin City fast travel crystal with his head held high. Finally used to the peculiar looks he’d get from the people of Origin City, his face was bright and smiling.

At first, being in high class armor and of significantly higher level on the first floor?  Well, he made people nervous.  Fearful of being mugged or intimidated, they cowered at first around him.  Some were shamed, hating themselves for not being “brave” enough to move out of the town.  But Ray soon made a name for himself, and they’d eventually recognize him.  Ray always got pleasant waves from the townspeople.

Moving past a crowd of people waiting outside a crowded inn, he sees a group of seven or eight kids laying lazily in a side alley.  Without much to do, many of them had their eyes closed, trying to sleep.  He shook his head, turning away from them. 

 _Poor kids…_   

In the two weeks since he’d met Jaune, Ray had learned the truth about the sad state of affairs in the early floors.  Filled with a horde of children varying in ages of six to eleven (below the game’s suggested playing age), the Gavin had blocked them from leaving the first city entirely.  Unable to leave, they can’t provide for themselves and can’t make money.  They literally depended on the kindness of others, which, unfortunately, was in short supply.  Of all the players occupying Origin City, only two made it their lot to help the children.  Jaune Arc, the man he’d met earlier that month, and his younger friend, Phyrra Nikos.  Usually, Phyrra was busy on the higher floors hunting and scavenging for donations and supplies.  So Jaune was the only one he’d ever really had much interaction with.  

Turning the last corner in the tiny maze of the Origin City, he smiled.  Just outside the small chapel, his destination, a group of small children parade out from under a big tree they had been sitting at.  Three little girls and two boys.  They jump up and down, pulling on his long agile scarf, choking him playfully.  “RAY!  RAY!  WHATD’YA BRING US?” the small girl in pigtails asks.  Couldn’t be older than nine or ten.  Despite the situation she was in, the girl looked incredibly happy.

Ray scrunches his face up.  “Huh?  Bring you?  Was I supposed to bring you something?  I don’t remember saying that!  You sure?” Ray says in a playful tone, brushing past them jokingly. 

Another small boy yanks on the back of his scarf again, pulling him back, halting his advance into the building  “COME ON RAY!  YOU ALWAYS BRING US SOMETHING COOL!” he says pleadingly.  This one was the smallest of the group, probably no older than six.  His black hair was spiky  and he was missing a tooth.

Ray grins, and swipes open his menu.  In a rushed manner, he accesses his inventory menu, and a few small things flash in front of him.  Grabbing them before they materialize completely, Ray puts them behind his back.  “Now kids…  Remember what you promised me?  Still being good boys and girls and not leaving the church without Jaune or Pyrrha?  Or do I need to ask one of them?” he says in a serious tone, staring them over intently.

They all nod their heads rapidly.  “YES RAY!” they all chime in together. 

He grins.  “Ok then.  I guess I can give you…  THESE!” he says dramatically, opening his palms and revealing a handful of dark red crystals.

The children look at it curiously.  Their bright faces turn disappointed.  “You got us a rock?” the girl in pigtails mutters, voice deflated and confused.

Ray laughs.  “This is Rock Candy.  Rare Item from the front lines.  It’s…  CANDY, cherry flavored and tastes GREAT!” he squeals happily, placing one in each child’s hand.  They gasp, and plop the crystals in their mouths without a second of hesitation. 

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" they exclaim, smilingly wildly, each of the kids in their own personal happy haven.  He chuckles. 

_Good…  They deserve a smile or two…_

Ray pats the small boy on the shoulders.  “Can you go get Jaune for me kiddo?  I’ve got a delivery for him.” he asks politely.

The child nods, and runs off with the others back into the chapel. 

Laughing happily, he leans against the tree the children had been hiding underneath.  He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. 

“What a waste…  Rock Candy is a rare item in alchemy.  Makes a powerful potion many would kill for.  Those could have sold for tens of thousands of col each, actually.” a dark voice mutters. 

Turning around, Ray is faced with a man in a black cloak standing on the other side of tree.  He’s not even facing Ray, and his name is obscured in anonymity. 

Grabbing his knife hidden in his wristband, Ray turns a watchful eye to the stranger. “So?  Got a problem with what I do with my hard earned spoils?” he mutters sternly, checking the entire area for other children.  Thankfully, they were all still in the chapel.  Not that they could be killed or damaged in a city zone, but people still felt the pain from attacks.  Ray was not about to let a small child be traumatized more than they had to be.

The man guffaws, shaking his head.  “I don’t, of course.  I never have a problem with anyone. But the clearing guilds?  Well, they’d like to send you a message.  A warning.” he whispers darkly.

Ray’s eyes shift, squinting. 

The man finally turns to Ray, his eyes cutting into Ray like daggers.  “Stay away from the front line hunting spots.  You’re impeding the progress of several big groups, making it hard for the clearing groups to get the items they need.  Do you know how aggravating it must be for them to see you steal away all the best drops and monster spawns, and then just…  Give them away to little brats?  Not even your commander friend will be able to save you soon.  His influence isn’t exhaustive, and he’s only looking the other way for now out of some pathetic pity towards you.  But…  The Dark Daemons and Holy Paladins have taken notice of you, serious notice.  When an entire squad of the FLA, our best guild, can’t send out all their troops for a boss fight, there is something SERIOUSLY wrong.” he says spitefully.  The man was clearly infuriated.

He tightens the grip on his hidden knife, noticing Jaune making his way out of the chapel, speaking with a few kids.  “What do you want exactly?” he asks firmly.

The cloaked man laughs again.  “Simple.  Either quit hunting for the brats, or stop giving them the good stuff.  Do your job that you’re getting paid an ungodly sum for.  Don’t fuck up again.”  he mutters demandingly. 

Ray smugly grins.

_Please.  This tough guy act is ADORABLE._

He scoffs, putting his hands on hips and smirking.  “Please, you think you scare me?  I’m better than all the clearing groups, your bosses included.  If Light-Speed Lindsay can’t catch me, how do you expect to stop me?  Simple.  You won’t.  So tell your boss, or whoever bought you to fuck off.  I do whatever I want, for whoever I want.  Unless Michael comes to me specifically, I’m not changing shit.” Ray scathes, giving him the darkest look he could muster. 

The cloaked man sighs.  “Very well…  I’ll tell them your exact words.  And let them know that Ray Narvaez…  Is being difficult.” he says, walking away at a slow, deliberate pace.  Cloak swaying in the breeze, the man teleports away, utilizing a warp crystal.

Ray breathes in deeply, finally releasing his grip on his weapon.  His body felt tingly, stress washing over him.

He feels a tap on his shoulder.  “Ray?  Everything ok?” Jaune asks, standing next to him, in a frilly pink apron, stirring a batch of cookie batter. 

In exchange for Ray’s services, Jaune and Phyrra would provide him with dinner and lodging each evening for free.  Which was nice, it was far too expensive to own a home long term.  

Eyeing the surrounding area with his scanner ability, he realizes that they’re alone.  The stranger was there by himself.  “Just fine Jaune.  Tired today, the floor was brutal.” he mutters, opening his inventory menu. He rubs the back of his neck, yawning loudly. “Here’s today’s haul.  Use what you can, and sell the rest.  You can fetch a good price on floor 3’s marketplace.” he says, selecting item after item.  The item transfer list was accumulating quite a number of good.

Jaune whistles, smiling at the list’s length.  “Dang Ray, we don’t need THAT much stuff.  I mean, we appreciate it, but don’t be afraid to keep some for yourself!  How on earth do you support us, the front lines AND yourself?  It’s insane how hard you work!  And all for some custom food I make?  My cookies aren’t that good.  Well, they are, but I’m trying to be humble here.” he says, chuckling proudly. 

Ray shakes his head, eyes drooping tiredly.   _No…  I want this._    _It’s the least I can do.  For…  Those people…  As long as I’m alive, I…  I have to….  Do whatever I…_

He misses the concerned look on Jaune’s face, still typing away at his screen.  He also fails to notice the warning message underneath his health gauge.  “Ray?  Are you…  Ok?  You don’t look so good…  Are you lagging?  Ray?  RAY!?” Jaune asks panicking, dropping the batter as Ray begins stumbling backwards, body crumbling the floor.  Ray slams head-backwards into the pavement, taking a few points of damage, and giving him a painful headache.  His body can’t move, and despite his mind still functional, he lacks the ability talk or communicate. 

 

<System Warning:  Your stamina has reached zero.  Please rest at an inn or user bed to restore it.  System functionality will restore in twenty five minutes.>

_____________

_< November 11th, Oum Internal Memo>_

_< To:  Austin Hartwicke>_

_< From:  Roman Torchwick>_

_< Subject:  Programming Adjustments?>_

_Austin,_

_I just wish to confirm that the programming adjustments I sent to you last week have been implemented in Grimm Online’s latest Alpha Upload.  It is VERY important to the creation and maintenance of the system, I don’t want it crashing during our first live testing, got it?_

_Oh, and Mr. Oum sends his regards.  He’s very impressed with your work lately, and especially loves the new design for Snow White.  ;)_

_-Roman_

_____________

<November 16th, Floor 1 - Origin City)

The orphanage that Jaune and Phyrra ran was inside a small chapel.  Like any ordinary religious building, it had a majority of basic living needs alongside the worship site.  Several larger conference rooms were in the back, a small kitchenette that was frequently stocked to the brim, bathrooms, and of course the central area of worship.  The pews were littered with blankets, pillows and many small stuffed animals.  Sunlight shone through the rainbow stained glass, creating a menagerie of bright colors.

Walking past Jaune in the chapel, Ray shakes his head angrily.  “NO.  Absolutely not.  It is far too dangerous, you are NOT becoming a hunter, and that is that!” he proclaims, with his voice booming an echo throughout the entire building.

Jaune folds his arms tightly, standing in front of Ray, blocking the door to the exit.  “Mr. Works-A-Lot, let’s talk seriously for a moment.  After you passed out yesterday, I contacted Commander Jones to get you a day off.  Your friend was worried, of course, but…  He and I also had a word about something else.” he says, in a very firm tone.

Ray groans.  “What has Michael been-“

His friend silences him.  “Your friend told me all about how you’re suffering meeting quotas lately.  That he couldn’t use his second squad because of it in the last boss attempt.  I said I was surprised, considering how much extra stuff we got.  But OH, come to find out?  Commander Jones asked me about that too!  Personally, but politely asked me to chill out on my demands for floor one rations, and maybe think about donating some back to the cause.  I had to ask him WHAT DEMANDS, because I figured you were just giving us scraps.” he says, in a sarcastic, knowing voice. 

Rubbing his head, Ray groans even more loudly.  “Jaune…  It’s not-“

Jaune grabs him by the shoulders and begins shaking him.  “RAY, you’re giving us frontline goods?!  WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!  Do you have any idea how EMBARRASSED I was?!  We don’t need those things Ray!  And more importantly, we don’t need you every single day of our lives!  The people in this game need you up on the top floors, helping people like Commander Jones and Commander Ozpin clear the game!  Because otherwise, none of our kids are going to EVER go home.  It’s all they ask me every night, Ray!  “When’s Ray and his friends gonna beat the game?”  “When can I go home?”  “I can’t wait to tell my mommy and daddy about Ray!”.  THEY NEED THAT MORE THAN CANDY.  They need YOU to be strong and help those people.” he angrily retorts.

Ray growls, rubbing his face.  “I can do it all Jaune…  Don’t worry about me, I’m just a little behind on my quotas.  I’m not..  That bad.  Just…  I need to work harder.” he mutters, knowing very well that he’s lying to himself.

His friend shakes his head.  “Nope, not anymore you’re not.  I am going to pay you back for every single item you’ve been giving us.  And in the process, become self-sufficient and ease the workload off you.  Phyrra and I agree on this, so there are no arguments.  I’m going to hunt on lower and medium floors and work to making our arrangement as fair as possible.  You can either teach me, or I’ll go off on my own.  Might get killed.  And this gorgeous face shouldn’t have to suffer like that.” Jaune says, in a tone of comical finality.  In the stubborn way that Ray knows all too well. 

Sighing, he rubs his face.  “Jaune…  Just take my stuff, ok?  It’s not a big-“

Jaune grabs him again, staring at him deeply in the eye.  “Listen…  I don’t want any pity.  Mom always taught me to work for what I need.  Not to just accept handouts, and to ALWAYS pay back acts of kindness with our own.  And the value of the stuff we’ve been getting far outweighs some baked goods.” he says. 

Ray raises his head up, seeing the spark in the man’s deep blue eyes.  He pauses for a moment or two, finally groaning under his breath.  “Fine.  Come with me up to the top floors.  I’ll get Michael to outfit you in some hand-me-downs, tell him what’s up and that we’ll fix it.  You can help…”

His friend hugs him.  “THANK YOU!  I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!” Jaune exclaims far too giddily.

___________

<November 24th, 2032>

In the dark dungeon within floor nine, Ray was facing against his toughest adversary ever.  A gigantic, cartoony turkey with a nasty set of claws.  A set of dark brown feathers, scarlet red eyes, and a terrifying looking pilgrim’s hat, it was far from the typical boss he encountered.

"CRESCENT STRIKE!" Jaune screams, his one-handed pearl sword glowing a bright gold.  Hitting the beast on the head, Jaune knocks him backwards.  Following up, Ray grabs a handful of cheap kunai.  Utilizing his throw skill, the beast soon finds a set of knives engulfing his thick skull.

The beast roars, another entire bar of its health dissipated.

Ray smiled.  “ALMOST THERE!” he screams.  Jaune nods, bringing his sheild up to tank the beast’s upcoming attack, giving Ray time to setup his next combo.  

Fighting alongside Jaune, the two had been making quick work of it, the battle having been lasting less than ten minutes, already almost completed. 

Taking part of the secret Thanksgiving Event he’d discovered on an upper floor, the item drop promised to be incredibly rare.  Something that would get him, Jaune and the kids a great dinner. 

 

<The Gobbler> /

 

Ray smiled.  “JAUNE!  NOW!” he screams, happily knowing the end was there. 

The kid smiled.  His sword began glowing a bright purple hue, and his shield disappeared.  Running at top speed, Jaune takes his blade in both hands, stabbing it into the monster’s gut with all his force.

 

<The Gobbler> X

 

With a final, garbled “gobble”, the beast shatters, a congratulatory dinner bell ringing in the underground depths.  A results screen message appears above both of them, and Jaune grins.  “I GOT IT!  I GOT the rare item!” he mutters, jumping up and down in joy.

Ray chuckled.   _Still don’t know that final strikes get the rare items?  I’m so glad you’re an idiot Jaune._

IN the weeks since Jaune had joined him, Ray let him keep whatever items he earned as part of their arrangement.  To keep the funds flowing on the bottom floor, it was all he could do.  After all, Jaune wouldn’t take handouts anymore.  Though Ray knew he was still a little behind in meeting his agreements with the clearing guilds.

Jaune guffawed, putting away his weapons and walking towards a still smiling Ray.  “SEE.  I’m useful.  Better than useful really.  Top of the line hunter right here, you better start thinking about retiring soon!  After all, the great and mighty Jaune is here to slaw all the greatest Muppet rejects they throw at us.  Mr. Sword and Mr. Shield fears no one!  Why, I think I’d be Holy Paladin material.  They always want more Knight classes, right?” he says, raising his eyebrows jokingly, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

Rolling his eyes, Ray chuckles, walking outside of the dungeon with him.  He looks Jaune over, and couldn’t help but agree with the man’s earlier statement.      

Jaune really had gotten better.  Still about ten levels lower than him, Ray got him rare equipment that made up the difference.  A bright Moon Shield, and a Lunar Blade.  Crescent plate mail, and sun cloth armor gave him his typical lazy, comfortable appearance.  Really, as a warrior, he wasn’t that bad.  He’d considered getting him a guild job with Michael, actually. 

Ray sighs, not eager to lose ANOTHER hunter to Michael, but knew it would be the best for Jaune.  And safer, since Michael wouldn’t ever put him in direct danger, for the sake of the kids.  “Gotta say…  I didn’t expect you to be so good.  You really kicked your ass into gear!” he compliments, patting Jaune on the shoulder.

His friend blushes.  “Well…  Mom always said to try my best, no matter what I do in life.  I don’t think she meant fighting gigantic turkeys, but you know, I’m going with it.” Jaune says, rubbing his neck a little more rough than usual.

Ray turns to him, smiling.  “I know this is against good Fang Online etiquette, but I have to mention it…  You really respect your mom, don’t you?  I hear her sayings so often, I feel like I know the darling.” Ray says brightly. 

Jaune smiles, nodding.  “I love my mom.  She worked real hard all the time to take care of me after my dad left.  Oh, we’re really poor and don’t have much, really.  We’re lucky to have a house, actually.  But hey, doesn’t matter.  Mom made sure I was happy, healthy and grew up right.  We never had much, but…  We always made do, and I never even knew what “poor” was until I was older.  Most importantly thought, she taught me wrong from right, and to fight for what I believe in, and to fight for the people that can’t fight for themselves.  She’s…  Well, she’s my hero.  Someone I’m really glad I have in my life.” He says, with a happy, far off look to himself.    

Ray tilted his head.  “Wait…  Plot hole the size of Texas right here…  If you didn’t have much..  How on earth did you afford Fang Online, that shit is expensive!?” he asks, bewildered.

Jaune smiles proudly.  “Actually…  My friend, Lie Ren, let me play his that he got from Gavin Free himself!  I was over at his house when it arrived.  Lie was so nice…  Told me that he’d be honored if I had the first spin at the game.  He’d get his own copy in the next couple of weeks, and the two of us would make a guild together and be the BEST players in the whole game!  But well…  I guess you know what happened next.” He says, face dropping at his own misfortune.

Ray whistles disappointingly.   “Damn.  That was bad luck.” He says, shaking his head regretfully.

His friend waves his hands rapidly.  “To be honest I’m actually glad it was me he left play first.  That way, I got trapped instead of him!” he says, smiling proudly.

He stopped.  “Why?” Ray asked painfully.

Jaune stops as well.  “Well…  Lie Ren is the smartest guy  I’ve ever met.  A genius, really.  He went to Beacon, a fancy Private School, and had the world ahead of him.  Genius programmer, and just knows a lot about everything.  Worked on the N3 hardware I heard, actually…  But really, Lie’s just the kind of guy who could change the world someday.  Honestly, if he had been trapped in this game?  Our world would be a much lesser place.  I mean, ME, I’m worthless.  Expendable.  Just an ordinary Joe without any real skill or talent…  But at least I did something good with my life.  I mean, it was an accident, but…  I still think it counts.” he says jokingly, rubbing his head.

The two of them walk in silence, walking up a small stone staircase, leading to the entrance of the dungeon.  One more set of doors, and they could warp back to Origin City, and start Thanksgiving Dinner for the kids.

Ray shakes his head.  “Dude, you’re not worthless.  Have you seen those kids, they love you!  And really, you’re about the best man I’ve ever-“

He silences himself quickly.  Looking around, he stops Jaune from advancing any further, keeping him from entering with him into the opening room.  “We’ve got company.” Ray mutters. 

Shadowy figures pop out from the shadows in the doorway that led back into the field, and Ray holds his breath as he takes them in.

Three cloaked men with anonymity enabled.  Dangling from each of their hands was a painful looking scarlet red sickle.  He could only assume it was a level twenty or high weapon, from the sheen alone.  They said nothing, and surrounded him and Jaune in a triangular formation.  Normally, it wouldn’t be cause for alarm.  Hunters fought over territory all the time, and would duel each other to sort it out.  Disputes over rare drops or events were common too, but…  The bright red skull above each of their hidden names told a different story.

_Player killers…_

Stepping in front of them was an elegantly dressed man, in a leather, almost military-like regalia.  He had a scruffy goatee, thick rimmed black glasses and greying black hair.   He was old, probably in his later forties.

The elegant man sighs.  “Mr. Narvaez…  It is our unfortunate duty to inform you that a contract has been made on your name.  You ignored our warning, and have continued giving high level drops and items to people who do not need them.  Furthermore, you are still impeding your hunting responsibilities and contracts that you owe the clearing guilds.  Ray Narvaez, for the betterment of the front lines, you will die here.” he says plainly.

Jaune steps forward, putting his shield up, blade in hand.  His body was defensively positioned in front of Ray. 

The leader of the group chuckles.  “Mr. Arc, it is also unfortunate that you joined him in his foolish adventures and continued to receive his assistance.  As his apprentice, we don’t wish for a repeat of his…  Interruptions.” he says in a very official tone.  The man snaps his fingers, and the cloaked PKers begin advancing forward. 

Pulling out a set of knives from his belt, Ray turns to his friend.  “Jaune.  Use an emergency level nine warp crystal, I don’t care if it’s expensive.  I’ve got to deal with these guys, and I’ll be fine, but you’ll be in the way.  GO.” he whispers hastily. 

Jaune does as he is told, pulling out a small blue crystal.  One of the rarest items in the game, which dropped only from floor bosses.  It permitted a user to escape from any situation, uninhibited. 

The leader of the cloaked ones laughs.  “Tsk tsk tsk…  I don’t think so Mr. Narvaez…” one laughs coldly, holding out a large, violet crystal roughly the size of his own head.  It shatters, and a bright red magical seal appears on the dungeon floor.  The room is engulfed in a red light. 

"WARP!  CITY OF ORIGIN!" Jaune screams, raising the crystal above his head. 

 

<System Error:  Items cannot be used at this time.  Area of Effect Spell “Embargo” is currently active”>

 

Ray makes a hand-formation, grabbing onto Jaune.  Teleportation escape and running was their only option now.  “Hang on!” he screams, a puff of smoke enveloping them.  Unfortunately, as the smoke clears, the two of them are in the exact same position as they were previously.

 

<System Error:  Skills cannot be used at this time.  Area of Effect Spell “Silence” is currently active”>

 

Ray gasped, turning around.  Jaune turns to him, panicking.  “Ray…  What do I do?  Just tell me what I need to do, ok?” he asks, gripping his blade tightly in-hand.

One of the three thugs grunts.  “Well, let me tell you what you do…  NOTHING!  Without your precious skills, without your items, and against enemies with armor piercing equipment made especially to hurt other players?  You’re dead.” he man says. 

"JAUNE, RUN BACK TO THE END OF THE DUNGEON!  I’LL DEAL WITH THEM!" Ray screams, watching as a cloaked one dashes directly towards the inexperienced blonde. 

Jaune runs as instructed, putting a good deal of distance between himself and Ray.  But he can’t outrun the man pursing him, the PKer was clearly an assassin class with a high natural speed.  Realizing the fruitlessness of it, Jaune puts up his shield, blocking a strike from the thug’s one-handed sickle.  The blade phases through the armor, and slashes into Jaune painfully.  Over a third of his health disappeared immediately, and he screams painfully. 

Ray runs toward him, but is grabbed by the two other thugs.  Their grips were tight, and he couldn’t immediately free himself.

Struggling with them, he misses as Jaune’s sword is knocked deftly out of his hands as he attempts to defend himself.  It was a class miss-match, and the man furthermore had no experience PVPing against other players. 

Jaune screams, kicking at the cloaked attacker, pushing him back. 

Recovering the use of his right hand, he sticks a knife hidden in his wristband into the skull of the one man that had still been restraining him.  Broken free, he turns back around and jumps backward.  Rushing as fast as he could, he dashed towards Jaune, pulling out another dagger of his own. 

Jaune turns his head to Ray, just as his shield finally shatters from another sickle-strike.  Not that sheild had helped, as another third of Jaune’s health melts away.  There was nothing left in the attacker’s way from finishing the job.  His face blanks, and Jaune tries to smile. “If you get out Ray, tell my mom…  I love her…” he says in a frantic tone, yelling across the room.

He puts his hand out, still running towards him, intending to kill the man before he could reach Jaune’s body.  “NO!” Ray screams, watching painfully in slow motion as Juane’s opponent sticks his sickle into the boy.  It entered with a disgusting and painful squishing sound, right in the middle of his chest.  Jaune jerks back, gasping for breath.

 

<Juane Arc>///

<Juane Arc>//

<Juane Arc>/

<Juane Arc>X

 

As the final sliver of his health disappears, Jaune’s body begins cracking, splits of light covering him.  He looks at Ray directly in his eyes.

“Take…  Take care of the kids for me, ok?  Get em’ home…” he says in a weak voice, smiling, giving him thumbs up.  The man’s body is enveloped in light, shattering as Ray finally reaches him.  Reliving a painful nightmare, Ray phases through what had been the man named Jaune Arc.

_J…J….aune…._

Shaking, Ray doesn’t even realize as the three assassins all begin diving on him at a rapid speed.

“The weak one’s down.  Now we can deal with YOU in peace”, one chuckles.   

Turning at the last minute, Ray grabs the first by the neck, and jumps with him across the room.  Slamming the man into the concrete wall as hard as he could, the assassin leaves a small crater in the wall.

Ray screams, his body moving on its own.  It felt like a system override, like when he used skills that required ridiculous movement.  His body was empty, lifeless.  He doesn’t feel himself move, but watches as his body grabs the katana from his back.  Throwing the man onto the floor, he steps on his neck, holding him into place.  Blade in hand, he begins stabbing into the assassin’s gut, the man screaming in agonizing pain as a good chunk of his health is wasted away from each attack. 

The two other assassins step backwards, flinching from the gruesome sight.  Watching as Ray dives his blade in and out of the man’s gut, they waver in their determination.

"KILL HIM ALREADY!" the elegant man screams.

The leader’s scream brought Ray back to his senses, watching as the man beneath him had less than 5% of his health remaining.  Another stab or two would end him.    

_"Don’t do it…"_

Ray shakes his head, standing up.  Kicking him, Ray flings the weakened assassin’s body into the arms of the other two, knocking them all into the floor. 

The remaining Player Killers back away from Ray, pulling the injured assassins backwards towards the door.

Ray turns to them.  Slamming his blade into the floor, his face is blank, burning with rage. 

The tallest of the cloaked PKers shakes his head.  “M….Mr. Narvaez…  l…Let’s not be hasty here…  We’ll just go and-…  You can have our boss!  He made us do it!  We-“

The blade strikes harshly against the floor, making a loud clattering sound.  “Shut up.” Ray mutters coldly, moving towards them slowly.  His blade sparks vibrantly as it is slid across the stone flooring.  The ringing of steel against stone rang throughout the entire dungeon walls.  “You’re going to stand there.  Silenced and embargoed, just like I am right now.  Unable to use items, skills or healing.  Just like I was.  And you’re going to stand there, and watch as your friend screams in horror as I finish him.  And you’ll watch him die…  Unable to do a damn thing about it.” he scathes. 

Ray cackles.  ”AND THEN?  I’m gonna do it to you too!” he laughs, shooting his head back in a dramatic laughter.

 

The words alone were enough, as he intended.  The three PKers run, tripping over each other.  They screech painfully, pushing past a visibly irritated leader.  The man sighs, shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “Good help is so hard to find.” he mutters, not noticing that Ray had appeared right before him.

Ray pointed his large katana at the man’s throat, pressing into it without cutting.  “You.  Your name.” he demands.

The man sighs.  “Leonard Church.  I am the acting director of the Freelancers, a guild working towards bringing a lasting peace and proper order of Fang Online.  We assist the clearing guilds in matters that they are too…  Afraid to deal with.  I suppose my identity is of little consequence, I’m unfortunately not well known, as my organization has never…  Well, had this problem before.  We usually kill our targets, so you’ll forgive me if I’m a little dumbstruck for a moment or two.” He mutters, putting his hands on his hips.

Ray squints, taking in every ounce of the man’s face.  His blade is steady, ready to plunge into the man’s throat at any moment.  “Leonard.  Tell me something…  Why’d you do this?” he asks, voice deathly serious.

The man shakes his head back and forth.  “I was just doing what was necessary for all of us in this game to escape.  You and your friend were liabilities to the cause, getting in the way of progress.  Didn’t you ever realize what you were doing?  No, I suppose not.  You’re a child, really only caring about yourself.  But I’ll spell it out for you.  By taking all the good spawn and quest areas, the front lines suffered greatly from missing out on key experience and drops for their troops.  None hurt more so than your own friend, Commander Jones.  Not only did he lack supplies and lose out on valuable assets, but lost credibility in his identity as a leader to the front lines.  He was doing nothing about your problem with putting charity over progress.  As the most popular man in this game, and as someone that over 20,000 individuals admire and respect?  This was becoming a bigger problem than I believe you imagine.  Honestly, it would have been fine if you kept your quotas, but eventually…  It became very noticeable where the shortcomings was coming from.  Even Commander Jones and his Excellency Ozpin made note of it in tactical meetings.  I’m not sure what they would have done, but I had intended to make the situation easier for them on their souls.” he comments, in a casual tone of voice, very matter-of-factly.  As if he were talking about the weather. 

Ray grips his blade as tight as his hands would allow him.

_You…  You did this because of ME?!  THEN WHY!?_

He inhales deeply. “Why’d you have to target Jaune though?  He didn’t do ANYTHING.” he yells, his voice losing its fierce composure.

Leonard chuckles.  “Excuse me?  I thought that was obvious.” he comments, laughing at Ray’s confusion.

Ray’s face doesn’t change.  “WHY did you have to kill Jaune!?  HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” he screams, completely forgone from his normal self.

The man sighs.  “He was your apprentice…  Was he not?  A second hunter to replace Denecour that had abandoned you on the first floor?  He would have been a nightmare if he lived.  We didn’t want a repeat performance of your selfishness.  Or a loose end that saw our activities.” Leonard mutters, walking slowly away from Ray’s sword.

Ray doesn’t notice the man slowly escaping, walking backwards.  “Jaune was not my apprentice.  He was just…  Repaying a favor.  You…  YOU KILLED AN INNOCNET MAN!” he screams.

The man shrugs.  “He wasn’t the first…  Won’t be the last.” he says in a sing-song voice.

Ray shot his eyes to the man, scathing.  “EXCUSE ME?” he yells loudly into the man’s face.

Leonard turns away from Ray, exposing his back.  “The truth, Mr. Narvaez?  There are people in this game that makes completion difficult for us.  They are discussed at length in clearing guild meetings which I hear in excruciating detail.  The crazed, who destroy troop morale and are suffering an excruciating mental pain.  Hunters like you that wouldn’t contribute to the clearing efforts, leaving people that matter item starved.  Beta testers who know this game extraordinarily well, but who don’t join us in battle, instead dealing with the newbies or other idiots getting themselves killed.” he says, in a far-off, almost clinical tone. 

He drops his blade-arm, looking towards the floor.  Ray’s face is broken, unable to process heartlessness of the information.

The elegant man sighs again.  “My colleagues do nothing about these issues.  But they are real.  They are issues that need to be addressed, or we will never be able to move forward to the greater floors and challenges that await us.  The game will only get more difficult, not easier.  Even with more people, our strategies of outnumbering and overpowering enemies will not last long.  But in the end…  I have but one mere wish.  Have you ever heard the phrase that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?  That is the underlying goal of my organization.  To ensure the innocent majority in this game gets home.” Leonard says, in a far-away look.

Ray’s eyes shatter, and his breathing becomes strained. 

_“Well, it’s not all that big of a deal.  Mom always says to help people if we can, and I want to try and do that.  That the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few!  And we’re all in a bad way here, and I’m a pretty big coward fighting monsters so…  I just wanna do what I can.”_

Leonard sighs.  “I suppose I need to know something.  Am I going to die here Mr. Narvaez?  Because I’d like to offer advice regarding that.   If you kill me, a player that has not harmed you?  You’ll forever be labeled as a player killer in the system.  A red skull will always be beside your name, until the game is cleared.  And when we return to the real world?  You will likely be labeled a criminal and be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the courts.  Assuming the Fang Online incident is as legally painful as I believe it to be?  You probably will never be able to leave prison, if not face death depending on your state of origin.” He says, very dry, emotionless.

Ray shakes his head, unsure of how to progress.

The man walks away from him, not bothering to look at him anymore.  “But considering your age, and who your friends in this game are?  I believe it would do more harm than good, would it not?  I can see Commander Jones’ face right now.  The destroyed look as he realizes that his most trusted compatriot was a murderer.  I have no doubt he’d send his finest in tracking you down and seeing you rot in a dungeon somewhere.  I wouldn’t count on talking.  The red skull speaks volumes.  And there’s no need in anymore unwanted bloodshed or suffering.  I believe you understand my point far better than before.” Leonard says, adjusting his glasses.

Ray stands there, motionless.

Leonard grins.  “But if it makes you feel any better, you can take me on my word that I will never come after you again.  You ran off my finest men, so I doubt that I will ever be able to kill you myself anyway.  Furthermore, I doubt I will have a problem with you again.” he mutters.

Ray stands there, motionless. 

_“Mom always says…”_

_“Mom always says…”_

_“Mom always says…”_

He shook his head.  “I don’t really give a damn about any of that fancy bullshit you’re spouting, really.  You live today because Jaune wouldn’t want me killing someone over him.  Or at all.  That’s the kind of innocent man you killed.  Let THAT wash over your conscience until the day you die.  That’s a far worse punishment than I think I could ever offer you.” he says, spitefully.  It was a lie, but he didn’t care.

Ray’s blade was heavy, unable to move it.

Leonard shrugs.  “How poignant.  You act as though I care.” he mutters smugly, walking slowly out of the dungeon.

He smirks.  “Jaune always said…  There’s good in everyone…  Probably even in absolute bastards like you.  So suffer, you son of a bitch.  You suffer as long as you live, got it!?” Ray says with as much rage  as he could muster.

The man says nothing, exiting the dungeon, leaving Ray by himself.  The area of effect spell ends, the room returning to its regular coloring. 

Ray falls to his knees, clasping his chest, letting sobs slowly escape from his body. He curls into a ball, feeling adrenaline and sorrow wash over him.

Completely overwhelmed in his own tragedy  he misses Leonard’s completely devastated expression.

_________________

<December 24th, 2032>  <Floor 12, Freilord’s Keep>

Floor 12 was an icy wonderland covered in snow, pine trees, and endless frozen lakes.  Appropriate that they’d discovered it in December; many people found it a place to cut and acquire Christmas trees for homes and cities.

I might have been pretty to many.  A snowy paradise.  But to Ray, the snow that constantly fell was just a reminder of the endless tears he probably had created for all the family members of the people he’d gotten killed in that game. 

Sitting with his back against a tree, Ray had been waiting the entire week in that same spot, ensuring his place as first in line for the event boss that would soon come to the twelfth floor.  Anyone that wanted an attempt at the rare drop would have to wait till he was finished, or go through him first.

 _Scrolls.  Throw shurikens.  Drop the class 6 weapons.  Throw.  Finish off if she isn’t dead with death skill.  Collect item._  

Repeating his strategy, Ray shifted uncomfortably.  His butt was frozen from sitting so long, but Ray had long since quit feeling any difference between warmth and cold.  He hadn’t felt anything since last Thanksgiving, really.

Breathing heavily, Ray closes his eyes, hoping to rest for just a few moments more.  Repeating the same words over and over again.  He couldn’t forget.  Any error, any deviation, and he might not damage the thing quickly enough.

 _Scrolls.  Throw shurikens.  Drop the class 6 weapons.  Throw.  Finish off if she isn’t dead with death skill.  Collect item._  

The event would open in the next few minutes.  His gaze re-focused firmly on the same spot in the snow he’d been staring at for a week.  He didn’t want to think.  Ray knew it shouldn’t be hard for someone of his level and skill, but… 

 _Scrolls.  Throw shurikens.  Drop the class 6 weapons.  Throw.  Finish off if she isn’t dead with death skill.  Collect item._  

Soloing any event boss was stupid.  Huddling himself into a ball, he draws his knees into his chest. 

_I’ll either…  Bring him back…  Or I’ll die. Out here, alone.  Where…  Where nobody will mourn me.  Where I won’t get pity.  Where I’ll…_

Ray bites his lip, gripping his knees tightly.

_NO!  DON’T EVEN…._

He breathes in slowly. 

 _Scrolls.  Throw shurikens.  Drop the class 6 weapons.  Throw.  Finish off if she isn’t dead with death skill.  Collect item._  

His equipment hadn’t changed much.  Atop his high leveled and well crafted navy leather armor he’d continued to upgrade and repair was a thick, long black leather trench coat.  It was buttoned, hiding his thin frame and armor.  It wasn’t anything special, really, just adding carry weight enchantments.

 _Scrolls.  Throw shurikens.  Drop the class 6 weapons.  Throw.  Finish off if she isn’t dead with death skill.  Collect item._  

Just as Ray continues his mindless Mantra, his gaze pops up, noticing flashing blue bolts of light appearing way across the winter meadow he was occupying.  Warping from the field gate, Ray turned away from the now accumulating number of players. 

_Go away.  I was here first…._

“Is that…  RAY!  GUYS, IT’S RAY!” screams a light, playful voice.

Ray sighs, his breath forming a large cloud in front of his body.   _Not you…  Anyone but…  But you…_

To his dismay, he recognized one of them immediately.  It was hard to miss him, actually.  In his trademark white cloth coat and matching casual attire, adorned with a gigantic red illustrated middle finger on the back of it, Michael could be spotted from a mile away.  The emblem of the FLA was supposedly a constant reminder to Gavin Free about exactly how they felt about him.  On his shoulder was a cloth band, with a “1” emblazoned upon it.

 <Michael Jones> <Lv 40>

Michael and his bright indicator quickly came to his side, smiling grandly.  “Ray!  Good grief, I’m glad to see you ok.  You haven’t been answering my messages!  Why on earth did you quit hunting for us?!  You were the BEST, man let’s chat!” he asks, offering his hand to Ray. 

Ray turns his head away.  “None of your business.” He remarks spitefully. 

Taken aback, Michael shakes off his friend’s rude behavior.  “Dude, uh…  Whatcha doing here?  Waiting on a party or something for the boss?” he asks, folding his arms.

Ray stands up, noticing a crystal pillar appearing in the middle of the meadow.  It was time.

Walking past Michael, he retrieves his blade from his back.  “I’m here to take on the event boss.  What else?” he mutters, making his way towards the pillar. 

Michael’s squad soon joins his side, staring at the him with a perplexed look.

 <Geoff Ramsey> <Lv 39>

Michael’s scruffy vice-commander scoffs.  “Alone?  Please tell me you’re hiding someone under that coat.” Geoff jokes, attempting to break the awkward tension between them. 

Ray continues walking towards the pillar.  “I’ve been grinding the last three weeks since I heard about Ice Queen event.  The event rumored to grand the slayer of her a rare item.  A item that can revive a dead player.  I’m soloing it, and I’m going to WIN it.  Then I’m going to..  Right a wrong.” he scathes confidently. 

Still walking away, he misses Michael and Geoff’s equally shocked expressions.

“WAIT!” screams a solid voice.

<Caleb Denecour> <Lv 35>

Caleb steps forward, and Ray looks him over.  The man had seriously better looking equipment than when Ray first met him all those months ago.  Finally taking the smart path with Michael, he’d gone into a full heavy armor build and actually looked like a Dragoon should.  Plated dragonscale armor in a dark purple, he looked intimidating.  “Ray…  You can’t solo this thing.  Even the event said it’s a level 30 monster that’s set with an advanced programming.  Even with you at 39, you can’t take that thing by yourself!  What if she has some spell or something that gives you a status ailment?  You’d be dead in the water with no backup!  Anything less than a full party would be suicide, you KNOW THAT!” he screams, generating hushed words being spread throughout the twenty or so troops now surrounding him.

Ray shrugs.  “Don’t care.  I really don’t.” he mutters.  Brushing past Caleb, he’s soon interrupted once more.  A older man in his later thirties stands before him, blocking his path.

<Ryan Haywood> <Lv 36>

“Seems rather foolish to me.  You know you’ll die, right?  You just admitted that yourself.  You’ve been a big help to us up until now, and to lose you would be…  Unfortunate.  Not to mention how upset you’re going to make Michael, who…  Has always had a great deal of respect for you and your work ethic.  I know I haven’t met you personally, but you’ve seemed like a fine young man up until this point.” Says a deep, throaty voice. 

Ray turns away from the man’s burning stare.  Before him was Ryan Haywood, Michael’s Squad 3 captain.  He had been granted the title after a rather spectacular performance on floor 3, when he joined as a solo player.  The man was in a custom set of battle mage armor, light armor variation.  A long black open cloak, without a hood went down to just above his ankles.  A light white cotton shirt was underneath and a plaid kilt held with a solid black leather belt.  With black leggings, leather cuffs around each of his joints, and tall leather boots, it was clear that Ryan used every available armor slot to make up for the dismal defense skill allotted to his Mage class.  The man was strongly built, with broad shoulders, a firm face, and sandy brown hair.  In his hands was an oak staff that was taller than he was, with a deep red crystal on the end.

Ray shakes his head, pushing the man out of his way.  “Sorry, I’ve got to get this item.  ALONE.”  

Michael’s face becomes angry, his eyebrows shifting.  “Stop him.  Don’t let him throw his life away.  Now.” He orders, a large number of his soldiers making their way past their respective commanders.

<Lindsay Tuggey> <Lv 37>

Stepping forward, in a medium set of cloth/metallic armor in a contrasting black and white was Lindsay.  Putting her hands up, she stops the small squadron behind her and Caleb from advancing towards Ray.  “STOP it Michael!  STOP it Ray!  Guys, listen, this is stupid.  We’re all friends here, and all really strong!  Let’s just all team up as one big squadron.  We take on the boss, slay it, and we let WHOEVER gets the drop keep it.  No checks after the battle, no questions.  Would that be ok Ray?  This way, we don’t lose anyone, and everyone here has a chance at it.  Even you.  Hell, if I get the item, you can have it.  There!  You have DOUBLE the chance” she says, voice desperate for a peaceful resolution.  Her face turns towards Michael for approval. 

The man nods.  “Of course.  That’s more than fair.” Michael comments, facing back at Ray. 

Ray shakes his head, leaping past the entire squadron blocking his path.  His jump skill was insane, on par with Caleb.  Landing just outside the crystal pillar’s path, there are a number of whispered murmurings from concerned members of the FLA.  “No.  I have to get it, there is no point in me being here otherwise.  Don’t get in my way Michael.  You OR your little army of cronies.  I’m as strong, if not stronger than any of you are, and I WILL kick your collective asses into the yellow health if I have to.” he states forcefully.

Michael is taken aback, with whispered murmurings coming from the ten or so users behind each of their captains. 

A feisty red-head in a ponytail steps forward.  In steel cyan armor, wielding a large SwordStaff, the strong woman’s green eyes radiated to Ray.  “ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!  Just knock the brat out.  He’s in our way!” she screams, moving forward.

Ray recognized her.  The long red hair, the custom armor, and just her general attitude screamed “Carolina Church”, the FLA Squad 3 vice commander.  She was notorious for her bad attitude, harsh treatment of her squad’s training regime, and the fact that she could kick the ass of any of the clearing guilds clear back to the real world.  Why she was just a vice commander, he never knew.

Ryan shoots her a dirty look.  “Carolina, enough.  You’re not helping the matter any.” he shoots.  She rolls her eyes in annoyance, stepping away from the confrontation.

After a moment or two of collective silence, Michael steps forward, looking at Ray with an enraged expression.  “Go on Ray.  You think you can do this alone?  Be my fucking guest.” Michael mutters spitefully.

Ray eyes his friend, surprised at the words exiting his mouth.

Michael nods.  “No, I’m serious.  If you wanted or needed help, I’d hope you would have been smart enough to ask your best friend who owes you big time.  Just yell if you need us, ok?” He says.      

He turns his head, shunning his friend’s offer.

_I don’t want anyone else involved with me…._

Ray enters the portal, phasing through the crystal pillar, transported to the event dungeon floor.

 

-

 

Transported into an open field, he was in a clone of the previous area he had been in.  Lazy design, really.

At the far end of this new meadow, a creature was sitting atop a throne of solid ice.  His battle scan ability picked up on her immediately.

 <The Ice Queen> ///////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////////////

 The witch was thin, but covered in a thick, steel-blue armor.  The enemy’s face was covered in a dark mask that arched backwards, creating a horn-like feature appearance on her head.  Flowing teal hair erupted from her head, and little exposed flesh was dark blue, glowing with a magical icy coating. Standing up from her throne, he notices that instead of being capable of walking or movement, her feet were encased in a moving pillar of ice that was gliding across the snow.

Ray’s feet glow a dark red, and he’s off, like a bolt.  Unable to keep pace with him, the Ice Queen quickly finds herself in a predicament.  Behind her without a second’s notice, Ray tosses a set of three golden paper scrolls at her. 

“DANCING FLAMES!” he shrieks, the thrown goods glowing a bright red.  A few seconds later, just as the Ice Queen turns to face him, a pillar of fire consumes her completely, erupting far into the sky’s edge. 

As the Queen is encased in an endless vortex of flames, Ray slams his large katana off his back and sticks it firmly into the ground.  Unbuttoning the cape-like cloak he was wearing, it flew backwards in the wind.  Attached by little straps on it were close to several hundred tiny shurikens.  All silver, all sharp, and all incredibly expensive  custom-made weapons.

“THROW!” he screams, hands deftly touching each circular blade, and tossing them at a frantic pacing into the column of fire. Each of them hit with perfect accuracy, damage confirmations coming through to him.  Combined with the fire, he was chunking her health down.

Grinning wildly, he accesses his system menu, pressing buttons at a frenzied pacing.

Dozens of blades of various shapes and sizes appear before him, flashing into the ground.  Rapiers, katanas, axes, longswords, claymores and more rained down next to him.  The best swords he could buy from the best weapons shop on the highest floors. 

“THROW” he screeches, picking up the handle of each blade, and using both hands to hurl each of them inside the pillar of flames, just as he had previously done with the high grade shurikens.  Each of the blades hits on-target, damage numbers popping  up on his indicator screen. 

As the final ax is thrown, the pillar of flames finally come to an end, the blade dully clinking into her body.  The scattered remains of the weapons he had previously thrown were broken, shattering as their durability ended.

 

<The Ice Queen> ///////////////////////////

/////////

 

He holds his breath, shocked at her remaining health.

 

_That…  That was all my best stuff….  That was everything I HAD!  EVERYTHING.  She STILL didn’t die?!  She’s not even low enough for the death blow!_

Moving his hands in a quick design, he inhales deeply. 

_FIRE BREATH!_

Blowing as hard as he could, a steady stream of fire erupts from his mouth, striking the ice queen and engulfing her in flames once more.  But as the skill ends in its all too short duration, Ray jumps backward.

 

<The Ice Queen> ///////////////////////////

//////

  _Nothing…._

Snapping her fingers, the Ice Queen summons a small storm of ice daggers above Ray’s moving head. 

Just before they can strike him, Ray disappears in a puff of smoke, and re-appears directly behind the boss.  Katana in hand, he slices at her repeatedly.  With his speed, Ray’s attacks go in and out quickly through her body, leaving digital cuts and marks throughout her. 

 

<The Ice Queen> ///////////////////////////

////

Having done little to no damage to her, Ray cringes as the monster’s hand glows a bright blue, slapping him away.  Flying into the air at first, he then begins bouncing off the cold ground back and forth, finally being drug through the snow, leaving a skid trail.  Looking up, he takes stock of himself.  Glancing at his health, he realizes that one attack had taken a fourth of his health in damage.

Rising up, he uses his sword as a balance.  Getting back up on his feet, he pulls a set of daggers from his pockets, and sparks fly from them.  Tossing them, his eternal ace in the hole, they fly, deflecting off the boss’s invisible barrier and landing in the snow with dull plops.

<Paralysis Immune>

“Heal.” He mutters.  Restoring his health automatically with his plethora of healing items on quickset, he feels comfortable continuing.  Ray’s face grimaces, resigning himself to a long, drawn out battle now. 

_I…  I’m not a DPSer.  I’m a burst damage class. Once I’ve blown everything, I’m…   I’m worthless.  There’s no way I can…  Keep up with her now…._

Blade in hand, he breathes deeply, his breath visible in front of him.  Shivering, he finally realizes how cold it really was outside. 

Running forward, he yells, charging with all his speed and strength.  Though he notices how his limbs are slowing, far more slow than he’d ever felt before.  The Ice Queen raises her hand, a bright blue glyph appearing below him. 

 

<Status Warning:  You are now immobile.>

 

Ray’s mouth opens, but no words can escape his lips. 

_Too late…_

In just a few moments, his entire body is immovable.  Ice creeps up from his feet, enveloping his entire body quickly.  Just as he had done to her at the start of the battle, soon, he’s trapped within a coffin pillar of ice.

 

<Ray Narvaez> <Lv 39>  //////////////////////////   <Immobile>

 

Unable to move, use skills or access his inventory, Ray was done for.  If he had the ability to, he’d cry.  Instead, he just watched the witch cackle hilariously.  He didn’t struggle, letting his limbs and body remain suspended in the ice where they laid.

 _I’m so fucking worthless.  USELESS._  

She raises her hand, hundreds of frozen ice-daggers appearing before her.  They would soon be impaling him, finally giving him the death he’d deserved since August. 

Ray’s eyes tried to stay open, he deserved seeing the suffering that awaited him.

 

_I…  I tried Jaune.  I’m…  I’m so sorry…  I really can’t save anyone.  I’m useless.  Pathetic. Worse than worthless.  A murderer.  A heartless demon.  And now?  Now I’m dead.  Sorry Ma…  Pa…  I wanted to right at least one of my many wrongs.. But in the end, I couldn’t do anything.  Don’t cry over me…  I’m not…  I’m not deserving of tears._

Closing his eyes instinctively  Ray’s body finally goes numb from the cold.  Body relaxing, stress leaves him, accepting what is soon to come.

_Michael…  Beat the game for me, please?  Do what I was too cowardly to do.  I’m…  I’m so glad I got to know someone brave like you._

_“Don’t give up!  Don’t you ever give up Ray!” says a young man’s soft, golden voice._

Warmth stirs in his heart, and a tear finally sheds from his eyes for the first time since the game had begun.

"YOU DUMB SHIT!" screams a familiar voice.  Shooting his eyes open, he sees a man leap over him, using his own ice coffin as a vault.  Flipping into the air was Caleb, who was pointing a particularly vile looking purple lance downwards.  Moments later, a glowing blue lance impales into the Ice Queen’s body, and she wails a painful scream.  The ice daggers evaporate from in front of her, and Caleb kicks off of her.  "RYAN!  CAROLINA!  NOW!" he screams, jumping away from her, across an entire field.

Behind Ray, out of his line of sight, an entire squadron of ten robbed mages and mage-knights begin chanting.  Lifting his staff upward, a bright red glyph appears above the Ryan’s head.

"FIREBOLT!" Ryan screams.  On cue, dozens upon dozens of fire ball volleys shoot from hands, staves and glyphs of squad 3.  Ranging in volume, power and size, the attack appears like a gigantic serpent of flames traveling the skies.  Going over Ray’s body in an arc, each attack of fire strikes the Ice Queen in quick succession.  Hitting a weak spot, each attack chunks the monster’s health down significantly.  Finally, she is blown backwards, her crystal feet completely decapitated from her body.  A long distance is now made between her and Ray.

_“Stay strong…  Please!  For me!  THEY NEED YOU!” the same golden voice echoes._

Lindsay makes her way in front of him, checking him out.  “Ooook…  Stay still and I’ll free you.  Well, not that you could move anyway, but…  Um…  Don’t look?  I’m a good aim, mostly.”  Lindsay says skeptically, pulling out her rapier.  Her pearl white blade glows a bright shade of gold.  “HEAT STRIKE!”  Stabbing at the ice quickly, Ray finds himself unable to keep pace with the woman’s strikes.  She was fast, far faster than he ever remembered seeing her.  It was clear that she’d been leveling her swift strike skill in combination with elemental sword skills.

The ice breaks around him, and Ray falls to the snowy ground, catching himself.  Looking up, he notices the Ice Queen re-forming her icy legs, growing taller and taller as her second wind kicks in.  Her health had been completely annihilated from Haywood’s class A mages, and was now shielding herself with thick chunks of armor.. 

 

<The Ice Queen> /

 

He feels a hand grip him by the base of the neck, pulling him up.  “I don’t know what got into you tonight and these last few weeks, but fuck if I’m going to let it ruin our friendship.  Go kill that bitch and get the item, ok?” he quickly mutters.  Michael hands him his own custom sword, the Caladbolg.  A absolute masterpiece of smithing, it was the rallying weapon the started many boss attempts, and was the current standing best weapon in the game. Ray shoots him a curious look. 

Michaels pats him on the back.  “But between the rent on Caddy here, and the value of that item you’re getting, you’ll be paying me back as long as you’re in this game, got it? ” he says seriously.

Ray feels the warmth from the heavy blade’s handle spread throughout his entire body as it is handed off to him.

_Michael…_

He nods quickly.  “Whatever you want.” he says quite simply.

He dashes past Michael, disappearing instantly, leaving Michael a tad stunned himself at the speed.

Reaching the Ice Queen, Ray jumps high into the air, attempting to reach her now towering height.  On the way up, Ray uses Caladbolg to slash swiftly through her body, doing a tiny bit more damage.  Reaching the top of her body, Ray screams loudly. 

Memories flash through his head.  The times he’d spent together with Jaune and Phyrra.  The people that died on the first floor.  Jaune’s death.  Every mistake he’d made throughout the entire game.  In that moment, he realizes how it came to be like that…

“QUIT SHOWING OFF YOU DIPSHIT!” Michael screams, as Ray’s mid-air flight soon begins to plummet downward.

_I was.. Alone._

Blade in both hands, Ray closes his eyes..

“Zantetsuken, Death’s Embrace.. he mutters quietly. 

Swinging Michael’s blade downward, a bright slash of red cuts through the enemy’s entire body. The Ice Queen is severed in two almost instantaneously.  A hyper critical strike skill on low health enemies, it was his most powerful skill as the Ninja Class, but generally useless unless at the end of battles. 

 

<The Ice Queen> X

Instead of shattering, the two halves of the monster are transformed into an endless cascade of deep red petals.  Floating in the air, they rain down upon the FLA squads and the snowy landscape.

Falling to the ground, he sticks a firm landing. 

_I…  I did it._

 

After a moment or two passes, there’s a loud round of applause surrounding him, as the many men and women of Michael’s army cheering for his grand final attack.  He grins, remembering for just an instant how good it felt to just be an entertainer on the internet. 

A system screen appears before him.

 

<Congratulations, You Have Slain The Ice Queen!>

<EXP:  5,623>

<COL:  50,000>

<Item:  Tear of God>

 

Ray wastes no time in accessing his inventory.  Within seconds, he’s spotted the item, selecting it to use.  In his hands appears a small crystal, in the shape of a tear.  It’s a bright cyan color, roughly the size of his hand.

_Here it is…  Jaune…  I’ve got you…_

Michael pats him on the back, making him jump, bringing him back to earth.  He softly retrieves his sword from Ray’s other hand, whistling innocently.  “Well, hell.  You going to use it or not?  Came all this way, I’m guessing it’s important!” he says, smiling.

He nods.  Touching the item, he opens the instructions, not wishing to use it incorrectly.  Ray scans the short paragraph.

 

<Tear of God>

<If used within five days of a player’s death, this item will resurrect a player to full health, and allow them safe passage back into the game of Fang Online.  To use, please raise the crystal into the air and say “Revive [Player Full Name]”.  Their body (both in and out of game) will remain safe an unaffected by the game’s death programming.  Inventory, skills, and level progression will remain the same as it was at the time of their death. This item will not work on players that are already deceased.>

Ray’s hands begin shaking, the screen spazzing out before him. 

_F..F…Five days…?!_

Ray begins shaking his head, and lifts the tiny gem above his head.  “REVIVE!  JAUNE ARC!” he screams with every ounce of his being.

<System Error:  Jaune Arc is already dead.>

His body freezes, tears forming in his eyes.  “REVIVE!  JAUNE ARC!  REVIVE!  JAUNE ARC!” he screams angrily, grasping the jewel with every last ounce of his strength.

<System Error:  Jaune Arc is already dead.>

<System Error:  Jaune Arc is already dead.>

Ray sobs, not caring that every user in Michael’s army was now starting at him with the same devastated face.

Michael touches him on the shoulder.  “Ray…  Jaune…  You don’t mean…  THE Jau-“ 

He pushes Michael away.  “REVIVE!  JUANE ARC!  REVIVE!  JUANE ARC!  GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, I SAID REVIVE THAT BLONDE ASSHOLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!  REVIVE JUANE ARC!” he screams.

<System Error:  Jaune Arc is already dead.>

<System Error:  Jaune Arc is already dead.>

<System Error:  Jaune Arc is already dead.>

Each buzz of the error screen cuts into his head, piercing like a painful scream of agony.  Like the screams he’d heard last August replaying over and over again with each additional buzz.  Ray begins heaving in and out heavily, tears flowing down his face.  Whatever composure he once had was now evaporated.  Falling to his knees, Ray slams his fists into the snowy ground, splashing it every where.  Rose petals smear red onto the snow, giving it the illusion of blood.

"Oh…  Ray….." Lindsay says, joining Michael’s side, covering her mouth. 

Caleb joins beside them, removing his helmet.  Covering his heart with his right hand, helmet firmly gripped, he shakes his head.  “I’m sorry Ray…  I really am…”

“NO!  No!  NO!  ITS NOT FAIR!  SWAP HIM WITH ME!  HE WAS A GOOD ONE!  HE DIDN’T GET PEOPLE KILLED!  HE DIDN’T FUCK UP!  HE JUST WANTED TO HELP PEOPLE!  MAKE EM’ HAPPY! GODDAMMIT IT GAVIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!  IT’S MY FAULT!  IT’S ALL MY FAULT!  BRING HIM BACK NOW! YOU OWE ME!  YOU OWE ME HARD, REMEMBER!?” Ray shrieks, slamming his fists repeatedly into the ground..  His face was bright red, tears falling from his face, freezing upon contact with his skin.

The night goes on like that well into the early hours of morning.  Ray screaming obscenities and crying.  Rose petals and snow falling, covering the landscape.  His friends there supporting him, just waiting…  Waiting for his tears to stop falling.

___________________________

<December 24, 2032, Austin, Texas>

The Fang Online floor of the nearby hospital was, unfortunately, overcrowded.  Three or four beds littered each room. But with so many victims in the Austin area, it was just how it had to be.

Walking inside one of these crowded rooms, Kara had arms full of flowers.  She brushes by a man in a jade green hoodie. He’s in such a rush that he almost knocking a vase of flowers out of her arms.

“HEY!” she says, staring at him incredulously.

The turns back around, and she notices a pink streak in his hair, matching a set of vividly neon pink contact lenses in his eyes.  “Sorry.” the man mutters, walking away from her without so much as another word.

Rolling her eyes at his rudeness, Kara enters the shared room of several Fang Online victims.  In her hands were some of the many flowers that had been sent to Michael.  They were courtesy of fans, from family, and from people of the Fang Online tragedy that wanted nothing more than to send the “Commander” their brightest wishes and happiest of Christmases. 

Seeing that she was alone, Kara smiled.  “Merry Christmas everyone!  I hope you’re all doing well!” she says, the comatose victims not responding to her.  Not that she expected them to.

Feeling bad for the many that were alone, Kara had began sharing Michael’s flowers with the other victims who were alone that Christmas.  Honestly, the gifts had become a bit much, his own shared room looking more like a flower shop than a hospital.  So Kara began delivering flowers to the other victims that were on the same floor as Michael.  After all, they deserved just as much praise as he did!  They were fighting the exact same battle.  But mostly because she and her mother knew that he’d want something fair like that.

Turning to the first bed, she placed the bouquet of roses in her right arm onto the bedside dresser. Looking beside her flowers she had just place, Kara noticed an equally beautiful bouquet of pink lotuses.  They had long green stems in a thin crystalline vase, filled to the brim with water.  It was the very image of perfection.  And beside those was a cheap vase, filled with a vibrant collection of basic flowers, in a rainbow of colors.

Turning her head to the man, she looked him over. 

 

"Aww…."

Kara couldn’t help but think he was cute.  It must have been the gigantic powder blue onesie he was wearing.  Though outside the childlike-innocence, he was actually pretty good looking! Long, golden locks of hair adoring a pale skin tone.  Though like a majority of the victims, he was turning skeletal, far too skinny for his own good.  Being unable to eat tended to do that for many.

Bowing before him, she silently wishes him safety in the coming new year ahead.  Checking the nameplate above his bed, she smiles. 

“Jaune Arc…  What a pretty name!  Well, Jaune, I hope you’re doing well this Christmas!  Glad to see you alive and well!  Take care of yourself in there, ok?” she smiles, turning away and onto the next person in the shared room.

Beside him, Jaune’s heart monitor continues making noise, just as loudly as any of the others in the shared room.

 


	4. God's Blessed Children

The VRMMORPG Report

_Fang Online Personal Journal - Michael Jones (July, 2033)_

_I’m going to keep the “army” talk at a low today, because there’s something else that needs to be discussed, and I’m sick of repeating the same damn thing every week to myself.  Or to you guys, if anyone on the outside world bothers reading my whiny bullshit._

_Tl;dr of the army report:  We’re at floor 49, and we’re going to take on Floor 50’s boss in the next couple of days.  We’ve got my four squads, and a gifted garrison led by Ozpin of the Emerald Knights.  Based on our scouting, it should be a quick burst boss.  Squad One will go in and damage it down to about half of its health while tanking it.  Squad Three will act on healing/support until that time.  Once it hits the yellow health, we all go in and attack.  Between squad two’s flash tactic, squad three’s ridiculously overpowered fusion magic, AND our own little Ninja Captain Ray, we should be able to finish it off without much trouble in a combined assassination strike.  If not, Ozpin’s there to assist us in the final push (which shouldn’t be much)._

_Enough of that though, I wanna talk about something terrifying I’m realizing, which is a huge danger to our overall goal of completion._

_People are growing complacent in this world.  Like they’re just accepting things as normal, and don’t even talk about the old world anymore._

_Users are getting jobs now that novelty skills are starting to get maxed out.  They make money off the people who play the game or go hunting/grinding for col.  Some people get married, buy a house and adopt a virtual kid to take care of._

_It’s normal.  This world is becoming NORMAL._

_And while that’s scary in and of itself from my position as a Commander, it’s even more terrifying to admit this to myself, but…  Even I am thinking like that._

_There are days when I think I’d be happier here than in the real world, where I’m somebody that matters.  Everything here is a lot better for a lot of people too.  Socially, there are still boundaries that aren’t to be crossed (and that pisses me off), but people…  People are kinder!  Everyone here has undergone the same tragedy, but we also realize the truth and its an unspoken thing between all of us.  We can do the impossible in this world, and are actually free to pursue our dreams or real-life wishes here.  Nobody gives a fuck about who you WERE, it’s about who you are NOW.  Because honestly, we could die any day in here.  So whatever we want to do for a job or how we want to live our lives?  It’s as simple as grinding a skill repeatedly, until you’re skilled enough to provide a service or good for the people that want to utilize you in exchange for Col._

_It’s like we’re free to be ourselves here, and there’s no overbearing parents, teachers, or family to get in our way of that.  Because we’re all strangers, and nobody gives a fuck._

_Me?_

_I’ve always loved the idea of being a chef.  Not above being a professional gamer, of course, but…  You know what I mean.  Be someone that could cook up an amazing meal for myself or friends and make everyone feel full and relaxed.  Or…  Someone who wouldn’t have to go out to a fancy restraint for a first date, and could just stay in the comfort and warmth of a home and not deal with all the social bullshit.  So I could be comfortable in my own zone, and show people how much I cared in food form._

_Yeah, yeah, I know.  It’s stupid, but it’s how I’ve always felt._

_So in the real world, I tried cooking on several occasions.  Simple stuff like pre-bought cake mix and cookie batter.  But I was so terrible at any form of cooking, that I’d actually burn ramen sometimes, so cakes and cookies were way out of my skill range.  When I’d try and decorate the shit?  The icing would get all melted or never be in the design that I wanted.  Didn’t matter how much I tried, I could never get it.  So I gave up, what was the point?_

_But here?  I stood in front of a stove for about three or four days during our off time, just making this one cheap recipe over and over again, until my cooking skill was maxed out.  Then it was just figuring out what ingredients went with what other ingredients to make real-life equivalents.  That took about a week of passively playing trial and error in my free time to get basic things down.  But then after a month or so,  I can make ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING.  When we have guild meetings, they’re always at my house, and I always make a huge batch of comfort food.  A pit of barbecue that melts off the bones, fancy French shit, any kind of dessert or request my friends want!  That’s the kind of shit I always wanted to do for people I cared about, and HERE, I can do it!  I’m useful both as a commander and as a friend._

_That’s something I could never do in the real world.  People just don’t even_

_I’m reading back over all this again, and I realize that you’re probably scared I’m about to retire from my post as commander._

_RELAX DUMBSHITS._

_I’m not giving up the fight.  So long as there is ONE person in this game that wants to go home, I’ll fight for them.  Because I’m the shit, and these guys need me._ _Plus,  I feel like if I gave up (and I talked to Geoff about this, he agrees), that other people would think its ok to give up too.  For whatever stupid reason, people look up to me in here, and send me messages every day, pushing me to go on.  Saying how they can’t wait to get home soon, and how I’m there hero and some shit._

_I don’t get it.  I’m nobody.  I’m just a gamer who’s trying to beat a game, like anyone else would._

_Still_ _, as much as I like it here,_ _I have a reason to go home too._

_< Personal Content Redacted>_

_Sorry bout’ that rant…  Cut that whiny shit if you don’t mind, but give it to my sis, ok?…  Uh, anyway…_

_Long story short:  We’re all coming to a painful realization that we might not have…  As many floor clearers in the near future, as more and more people leave the clearing guilds.  Even the FLA had to do some re-organizing, and our temporary fifth squad had to be dismantled immediately last month._

_But hey…  It’ll be ok._

_I’ll get em’ home, even if I have to do it by myself._

________

_Fang Online Personal Journal -_ _Geoff Ramsey (July, 3033)_

_I’ve talked about a lot of things in these reports and journals I send every week.  Honestly, there are days when I wonder if anyone’s still reading this dribble, or if I’m wasting my time every week.  It’s just a grown man crying and complaining about the world we’re stuck in, so Burnie may not even be publishing these anymore._

_Anyway,_ _today is a special day for me, and it made me think about something I haven’t talked about._

_Once Floor 10 was cleared, it unlocked a special area called “The Lovers Maze”.  It’s a beautiful dungeon filled with flowers, babbling brooks, and just an overall peaceful environment.  It has no hostile spawns within it, and it’s just a puzzle area that must be completed by two or more people._

_At the end of the maze, assuming all in the party make it, you’re given a special option.  If all users have a ring accessory in their inventory, the users can exchange them, and become “married” in the game world.  Their inventory becomes shared, and the in-game menus can be accessed freely between one and other._

_Now, that may not seem like a big deal to non-gamers or people outside of this game, so let me explain._

_In the world of Fayt, it’s considered a brutal invasion of privacy to sneak or look at other people’s screens.  After all, our in-game menus are basically US.  The status menu has EVERYTHING about us on it.  From measurements and health reports, to emotional/mental analysis, to how much money and items we have.  They even have our skill levels, which are basically our talents in this world, and how competent we are._

_I know this sounds weird, it’s a niche thing that the people here basically agreed on, but you just don’t EVER want to ever ask about stuff like that._

_Well, you don’t unless you’re close and trust the other person completely.  So to become “married” in this game is to basically say to another player that you trust them with everything about you, and to see that the other person trusts themselves with you._

_While it’s not a grossly over-popular function (because item sharing requires a MAJOR level of trust that most people can’t even fathom), I have seen a lot of couples nowadays.  There’s a few in the FLA too, some in our support squads that have more non-combat time to spend together.  Some of them even talk about meeting each other in the real world when the game’s over._

_As much as I hate Gavin Free, I have to hand it to him…  I think that’s great the way he implemented a few features like this.  We’re living a whole new kind of life in here, and in some ways, it doesn’t seem so far away from the real world anymore.  So to see people able to fall in love and find happiness, a small happiness that we can carve out for ourselves?  Well..  That means a lot to me._

_Happy Anniversary <name redacted>, I love you._

____________________

_< Floor 50, Boss Dungeon> <July, 3033)_

The fiftieth floor boss was hidden away deep in an underground cave.  Covered in a thick coating of cobwebs and lit with only a few flaming blue torches, it was the most uninspired floor design they’d witnessed thus far.  A boring “cave level” was where they had been fighting for the last ten or fifteen minutes, much to their dismay. 

Though the boss, standing in an elegant design was a different story entirely.

<The Wicked One> ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////

Before Michael was a gigantic spider, another one of “The Creator’s” guardians, known only as the “The Wicked One”.  Its metallic ebony skin was studded with bright red diamonds, all in hourglass shapes.  Protruding from its “mouth” was a set of violet fangs, dripping with deep green venom. It had been a troubling battle, the enemy utilizing deep poisons that left the front line tanks constantly in need of health and ailment recovery.  Squad three was working overtime.

Watching the monster’s health carefully, Michael finally grinned as the six bars of health had finally reduced itself into the yellow range, signifying the monster’s weakening self.   “Squad one!  Prepare to engage for the burst strike!” he shouts.

The heavy armor users switched to two-handed shields, blocking themselves from any significant incoming damage, while still being the main focus of the boss.

Turning to Ryan in the back of the battlefield, he nods his head.  The man begins chanting alongside his other squad three mages, and Michael dashes in towards the boss.  With his bright blue Cadabolg in one hand, and a customized black blade of near equal stats, he activated who two-handed attack skill. 

Michael vaults off Geoff’s shoulders, and right to the face of the disgusting looking bug.  Both swords glow a bright blue, and he grips the handles of each weapon tightly.  “STARBURST STREAM!” he cries, slicing in and out of the boss repeatedly, in a string of combos that were painfully chunking the boss’s health away.  It was a fast and powerful attack, but one that left Michael completely vulnerable.

The Wicked One raises one of her legs and swats Michael out of the sky, shooting him towards a wall.  But before he could make impact, Caleb makes several jumps through the area, hopping off the walls and cobwebs, catching Michael mid-air.  “Gotcha boss!” Caleb replies, bringing them to rest at a safe distance far to the end of the cavern.

Raising his hand, Michael makes a sweeping downward motion, a clear signal.  “Squad 3, FIRE!” he screams as the gigantic spider attempts to follow after him and Caleb. 

Far in the back of the dungeon, where the mage squad had been busily chanting  Ryan has dozens of magical runes floating around him and his squad.  All of them had their eyes closed, focusing intently on the ridiculously long wording of the particular spell they were utilizing.  Lifting his glowing crystal staff into the air, Commander Haywood created a large glyph covering above his 9 other squad members.

In a calm and collected, voice, Ryan opened his blue eyes and began speaking.  “Fusion Spell, Level Ten.  Thunder Dragon!” he exclaimed at the end, his staff exploding with lighting and boomed with thunder.

Sparks erupted from the weapons, hands, and general vicinity of the mage squadron.  The bolts begin shooting into the glyph Ryan had created, and the runes inside the circle glowed wildly.  Within only a few moments, a ferocious roar echoes inside the cavern, a solid serpent-like dragon erupting form the topside of the magical seal. Made of pure lightning, the elongated body soon took over the entire cave’s ceiling, a magnificent sight for many to behold.  Ryan points his staff towards the intended target, and the dragon takes flight rushing towards the boss in a hastened speed. 

Upon impact from the gigantic serpent  “The Wicked One” is engulfed in lighting, wailing in pain and agony, unable to move.  Damage is dealt significantly with each passing second from a flurry of sparks now showering around it with  an endless storm of lightning.

<The Wicked One> ////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michael smiled.   _Great job, you guys have come a LONG WAY._ He thinks to himself proudly.  Moving his arm horizontally, from side to side, he makes the next attack signal.  “SQUAD 2, SLICE AND DICE!” he screams.  Catapulting up from his side, Caleb makes his way through the air, hopping from around the ceiling, attempting to get a good vantage point. 

As the area of effect spell ended from the mages, the spider shook off the excess paralysis, once more hobbling towards Michael, who still had its aggro.  But before it could reach him, Caleb flings himself from the ceiling, smashing down onto monster’s skull with a cracking thud.  His dark black lance pierced through the metallic armoring, and the spider screeches, rearing its head up. 

While the spider boss dealt with Caleb swiftly dodging its attempts at dislodging him, a horde of swiftly running characters in light armor and one handed weapons dashed from the back of the battlefield.  Leading the charge was Lindsay, who was outpacing them all by a mile.  In her typical guild-themed armor, her new diamond blade was already glowing a light green.  “16 hit combos on each leg, and we finish up with the torso with a 32 hit combo!  Understood?” she commands, with her troops behind her vocally agreeing.

On her command, each one of the squad two struck the monster’s eight legs sixteen times with swift strikes, in a menagerie of skill colors of light in stabbing motions.  While none could keep pace with Lindsay’s insanely high agility skill (the woman capable of doing two rounds on each leg), they all moved precisely, and in perfect order.  As they reached the backside of the beast, each of them pulled their blades backwards.  On Lindsay’s lead, they all thrust forward, striking the beast endlessly in a unified 32 hit attack.

Holding her blade behind her like a tennis racket, she took a deep breath.  “Repulse it back into the corner for the final blow!” she screams.  All 9 of their blades glowed a dark red hue.  Caleb flipped off the monster’s head, leaving his lance behind to continue issuing grievous wounds, and lands next to Michael once more.  With their vice-commander safe, Lindsay whistles, and all nine of her swat at the monster at the same time with their glowing blades, flinging the gigantic beast far into the cave’s corner, smacking into the wall with a shaking violence now rocking the cave.

Michael sighs, taking stock of the monster’s health.

<The Wicked One> ///////////////////

_Persistent, aren’t you?_

Michael snaps his fingers, which echoed clearly across the cavern, back towards the door.  “Mr. Flippin’ Ninja!  Everything and the kitchen sink if you please?!” he requests smarmily, groaning at the soon to be-spectacle that was Ray Narvaez.

Puffing into the battlefield with a field of smoke, he was flying above the spider boss, who was still attempting to re-position herself out of the corner. Ray appeared on the battlefield in his typical leather armor, just re-colored in the guild’s design, a bright white, with a gigantic red middle finger emblazoned on his back and leather wristbands.  “Coming right up!” he quips, accessing his menu and causing several large gems to appear before him.

Grabbing them, he throws them onto the boss’s body, causing a tempest of sparks to engulf it, in a tornado of electricity.  Ray grins, making several hand gestures.  Behind him were thousands upon thousands of tiny throwing needles appearing at a incredible pace.  Pointing towards the boss, the needles come to life, brightly lit in golds and oranges.  They rain upon the boss, cutting through the metallic body like butter, whittling down the health bar spectacularly.

Ray finally landed to the ground, and accessed his system menu as the vortex spell remained in effect.  Around him appeared several dozen blades now sticking into the ground, all large two-handed swords with armor piercing.  Pulling them from the ground, he hurls them into the boss’s body with his throw skill.  As the objects glow In a dark black, each blade sticks into the Wicked One’s body with dull thuds, further injuring the boss’s movement capabilities and weakening its armor. 

Devoid of any more throwaway items, Ray puffs away in smoke once more, appearing directly behind Michael.  “Welp, I blew my load.  What now?  Cuddling?” he chuckles. 

Michael groans at the poor joke, but grinds his teeth as the boss begins (albeit, weakly) returning to its feet.

 

<The Wicked One> /////

A hand firmly grips Michael on the shoulder, appearing out of thin air, causing him to jump.  “Do you require my assistance Mr. Jones?  It appears the monster has higher defensive capabilities than we originally thought, probably a change from the beta.  But you’re in charge of this operation, I don’t wish to intervene unnecessarily.” asks a deep, proper, regal voice. 

Turning to his side, Michael spots the Commander of the Emerald Knights, Franz Ozpin.  He was an older gentlemen, clearly in his later fifties, or even early sixties.  Walking in a refined long black jacket, with a dark green turtleneck adorned with a small silver cross, he appeared to be more like a grandfatherly, feeble professor of sorts.  Far from it, the man was one of the top ten highest leveled characters in the whole game, and was by far the strongest long-range character.  With two crossbows on both of his wrists, he was one of the few people capable of duel-wielding ranged weapons effectively.

Michael sighs.  “Yes, please.  One order of arrow rain, please?”

Ozpin chuckles, taking a sip from a rather out of place coffee mug.  “Right away sir…” he mutters, snapping his fingers loudly in the chamber, much like Michael had done earlier for Ray.

Standing just outside the exit to the boss door, a squad of twenty or so archers walked into the dungeon from the outside of the battlefield.  Each clad in the same dark green leather armor and emerald scarfs, adorned with their guild’s double-axed logo, and matching ruby bows. They were quite an intimidating sight, but that was just the lead squad of the Emerald knights. Ozpin’s famed long range army.  Each of them pulled out a single silver arrow, and took aim towards the boss.  Their weapons glowed a vibrant pink, and each shot was fired with a loud BANG, almost like a gun.  The arrows multiplied in the air, and from twenty shots were born 200 arrows, all at mach speed. Each were right on target, striking the beast with small explosions upon impact.  The dust-cloud that formed from the smoke an explosions was quickly scattered away as the Wicked One begins moving dangerously towards the archers, activating its last ditch efforts.

<The Wicked One> /

Ozpin placed his coffee mug into Michael’s hands, raising both of his arms upwards.  “Forgive me my good sir, I’ll be taking this one!” he says in a polite tone.  The two miniature crossbows on his arms began glowing.

“Repeater Strike.” He muttered simply, almost boringly so.

In the span of just a second or two, hundreds of bolts shoot from his weapons, blowing the player backwards from the recoil far into the wall with a painful thud.  Each bolt plummets into the boss’s skull, and as they wait for a moment or two…  Explode violently, leaving behind a dusty smoke cloud in the shape of a winking skull. 

It’s over so quickly and painfully that Michael doesn’t even notice the boss shatter, but a victory message confirms Ozpin’s kill.

 

<Congratulations, You Have Slain a Guardian!>

EXP:  15,235

Col:  20,000

Item: N/A 

 

Michael’s eyes absolutely glow in joy from the carnage, the scene made all the more impressive from the wild whooping and applause from the FLA and Ozpin’s troops.

_Wow…  He always makes the most kick-ass violent explosions…  And he’s a geezer!_

Finally, he turns around, noticing the man who had flung himself backwards so painfully.  Ozpin, from the back of the cave, pulls himself out of the crater, patting his now dust-riddled attire.  As he walks, the cave loses all of its coloring, transforming into a gate cathedral.  A crystal erupts from the floor right behind Michael, and the 51st floor was now open to all of Fang Online.

Ozpin approaches him, chuckling to himself.  “I must say…  The attack is impressive, but I could do without the recoil…  Though I suppose it’s a fair balancing mechanic.  After all, if I could shoot like that all the time, I’d fight right in front of the boss’s face myself!” he says, retrieving his mug from Michael’s hands.

Michael nods.  “Yeah.  Well, you should have seen it in the beta, the recoil was a LOT worse.  I knew this one guy who blew his fucking face off a cliff trying that move.” he says, laughing at the fond memory.

The older man flinches, but shakes his head.  After a moment or two of chugging back his coffee, he begins clapping his happily, smiling.  “Well, either way congratulations are in order Mr. Jones.  Another monthly quota both beat and surpassed.  That’s six floors this month, and we’re finally at the halfway mark!” He says impressively.  The man was smiling, clearly pleased with both himself and Michael.

Michael offers his hand, and Ozpin takes it into a firm shake.  “Well we couldn’t do it without you and your troops.  The Dark Daemons and Holy Paladins just never want to go above and beyond, just sticking to the plan.  I’m always glad to have the Emerald Knights supporting us each floor.  We’re getting home sooner because of you guys.” He says respectfully.  Michael turned away from the man, blushing. 

Truly speaking, Ozpin was a savior and Michael thought very highly of the man.  He popped up around floor 3, and began his Emerald Knights around floor 4.  He leveled quickly like a pro, and was almost always on par with the clearing guilds, only about four levels lower than Michael himself.  While he didn’t have troop variety like the FLA, his long range based army was exactly what the FLA needed to supplement their boss floor battles.  Plus, he was eager to break quotas, and always supported Michael at the group guild meetings.  If not for him, the front lines would be a far less effective place.

Coming to his side, Lindsay slaps him on the back.  Breaking him out of his trance-like state, Michael jumps a mile into the air.  “Good job!  Another cleared floor without losing anyone!  I’m SOOO proud of you cabbage patch!” she says comically, pinching his cheeks cutely.

Michael’s embarrassment is uncontained, turning a bright hinge of red.  He slaps her hands away and growls at her.  “IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR COMMANDER?!” he screams angrily, but in a joking manner.

Lindsay ponders for a moment, shaking her head.  “No, but it’s how I talk to you!  You should know I give zero fucks by this point, cutey.” she says, grinning deviously, returning to cheek pinching.

He growls angrily, fed up with the woman’s constant teasing.  EVERY damn floor, she always had to congratulate him in her signature perky manner.  Pinching his cheeks, rubbing his hair, or just choking the air out of him in a big hug. 

_Why is she so touchy feely with me?  Jesus Christ, she’s not this way with anyone else!_

-

While Michael rages at Lindsay, who continues a barrage of teasing and toying, Ozpin turns away, smiling gently at the two feuding captains.   Taking another long drink from the magically refilling mug, he chuckles.

_Ah…  To see young love blooming in the face of adversity…  How…  Touchingly romantic, and yet…  So tragic that they must meet under such painful circumstances.  Though to find love in the most trying of times could truly be the beginning of something remarkable.  That’s why I…_

His smile turns into a pleasant grin, and he returns to face the happy couple.

Though Michael is now choking the woman, yanking her head back and forth and dealing a few points of damage.  “TOUCH ME IN THE CHEEKS AGAIN, AND I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL STICK YOU WITH THAT NARVAEZ ASSHOLE FOR A MONTH!” Michael screams.

He hears an audible gasp come from Lindsay, who dashes away from him, appearing behind him.  “OH GOD, NOT HIM!  PLEASE MICHAEL, HAVE MERCY!  NOT HIM!” she squeals humorously  falling to her feet and begging before him.

"HEY!" screams the ninja captain, who was hanging from the ceiling with Caleb, the two .

Ozpin stops, and begins rubbing his face painfully, sighing. 

_Oh dear god, these are the front liners?  They’re children…  I’ll never understand why the older people didn’t-_

"Mr. Ozpin, sir?" mutters one of his soldiers, standing before him. 

He turns to the young woman, who bows before him, per the guild’s laws. _“_ Yes?” he replies.

The woman looks down at her feet.  “Sir, we have reports of an…  Incident on the earlier floors.  It’s…  The Freelancers…  They’ve been chasing a young girl around the fortieth floors.  A beast tamer with a flaming hound that she rides upon at super speeds.  We believe it’s..  The one with the ring.” she mutters.

Ozpin’s eyes glow excitedly.  “Get a squadron to explore those floors immediately.  Leave behind enough if Jones wants another floor, but otherwise, I want this girl found.  And brought to me immediately.” he states, the softness of his voice gone.

——-

Atop the highest floor of Oum Industries, a man sat behind twenty computer screens on a strong mahogany desk, each littered with hundreds of lines of code, guides and internal frameworks.  The office was a disaster, with a small cot to the side, and an endless amount of food wrappers and laundry scattered about.

The man sighs, shifting in his seat slightly.  “Monty…  Why can’t you get this?” he mutters to himself, self-deprecatingly.

Monty Oum, president of Oum Industries was in his late thirties, but looked far older than that.  His face was lifeless, tired and with dark bags haunting underneath them.  In a casual hoodie and loose fitting jeans, the cloth hung of the man’s slim body.  He hadn’t left his office in almost a six months, still neck-deep in the Cardinal System.  

The man began typing once more at the keyboard, working within the server’s active code.  But just as he begins altering codes, the screen shuts him out. 

“NO!” screams a child’s voice through his computer’s speakers.  The voice that Free had given the cardinal system’s messages. 

Monty rubs his head, growling angrily.  The error message’s whiny little voice had gotten on his last nerve.  Every time he tried to do anything major, it stopped him.  He could poke it temporarily, but the artificial intelligence that Free had developed was incredible and would catch him in the act immediately.  It processed information at an incredible pace, and tended to learn from everything he did.  Monty had changed his programming tactics no less than thirty times in the last few weeks.   

Before he could left loose with a string of curses, a DING wrests his eyes away from the computer screens. To the side of his office was an elevator, the only means to access his executive office.  An elevator that he had…  Locked down to prevent any interruptions.

He stands up.  “System, cease elevator functions.” Monty commands. 

The computer does not respond to him, instead shooting an error message. 

<System Override Enabled>

The doors slowly began opening, and Monty’s eyes scan the man now standing before him.

In a jade green hoodie and dark black pants, with the hood pulled over his face, the man was wrapped in mystery.  He was holding a smartphone, and there was a laptop under his shoulders.  “You’re a difficult man to get a hold of.  I’ve tried for weeks to contact you, but I couldn’t get anyone that would path me through.  My apologies for the intrusion.” He says in a monotone expression, devoid of humor or malic..

Monty says nothing, folding his arms.  “How’d you get up here?” he replies, staring at him firmly.

The man removes his hood, revealing an individual of Chinese descent, with a long singular pink bang contrasting brightly against his otherwise dark black hair.  He was young, barely out of high school.  The intruder shrugs at him, waving a tablet cell phone in front of him.  “It’s amazing what you can hack these days with a modded cell phone, the right intelligence and a desperate motivation to get something done.” He says in the deadened expression. 

Stepping backwards, Monty reaches for a button under his desk, but doesn’t press it.  “Who are you?  Why are you here?” he asks demandingly.

Inhaling deeply, the man sighs.  “My name is Lie Ren.  I was a consultant on the N3 hardware, and an independent contractor hired by Gavin Free.  We worked closely together for months, and even lived together for a while.  I worked on the programming interface that allowed for minds to be virtualized into his world with ease.  I’m a graduate of Beacon as of this last May, top of my class.  I am the man responsible for giving Free Industries the tools to trap over 20,000 people.” he mutters bitterly. 

Monty gasps, realizing the boy programming prodigy himself was standing in his office.  Lie Ren, who many saw as an Einstein of their generation when it came to programming and computer potential.  He single-handedly developed the virtualization process, allowing the human mind to traverse into the digital worlds that developers like Gavin Free created.  Before the Fang incident, the man had a theory that the human mind could exist within the confines of the internet, becoming a being of limitless potential.  Though that had fallen by the wayside, his name and honor completely drug through the mud after the accident.  He was a student of Beacon Academy; one of the world’s most advanced Technology schools, set in Austin, Texas.   

Lie takes no time in finding an open seat in the office, and kicking his legs up.  “I’m here because I’ve been working the last year or so on my best friend’s N3 hardware, looking for a way to get him out of there.  No luck, of course, but..  It’s because I’m limited in what I can do with civie hardware.  He’s still alive, and I’d like to keep him that way as long as I can.  So in short, I have a brain that can fix this problem, but nobody’s willing to let me help.” he finishes.

Monty eyes him carefully.  “So…  You’re here to…” he stutters.

The man stares at him with firm eyes, his face frozen.  “I’m here to work.  I’m better than anyone with this hardware interface, and I know more than an entire room of college graduates.  I figured I’d go straight to the source and bypass all the unnecessary red tape.  You have a reputation of being a bright man who knows how to get things done without bullshit.  So give me access to the servers, a few high end computers, and I’ll do whatever the hell you need me to do.  Just let me have time with it.” he states.

He touches the button, only a twitch away from calling security.  “That’s not a very good-“

"And  because one of the finest men on this planet is stuck in there, and it’s my entire fault he’s there.  My best friend, and the only person in this world who liked me for me.  Not me for my brain.  Jaune..  Jaune Arc.  I’ll do anything to save him.” Lie says, in a determined voice, his eyes watering. 

There is a silence between the two, a tear falling down Lie’s unmmoving and unwavering cheek.  After a few moments, Monty removes his hand from the security button.  Grabbing a small card-key from his desk drawer, he throws it at Lie who catches it mid-air.  “Go to floor 35, office 19.  Grab whatever computers you need and haul them up here, they’re my personal reserves.  Get a change of clothes and a cot at some store after that.  You have I have a lot to discuss and do in the coming days, and I work my employees to the bone.  I expect you back in an hour, bring coffee and caffeine pills” he says, returning to his seat and attacking the Cardinal System once more.

Lie says nothing, dropping his laptop and phone on the desk, and making his way back towards the elevator.  He rushes off, down to the lower floors, and Monty expects him to do all of the work in less than half an hour.

Monty takes a look at the ratty laptop across the table from him, noticing a picture taped to the back of it.  Glancing at it, he sees Lie in a suit standing in a cross-armed, firm posture, but smiling happily as a young blonde man in a sports hoodie is laughing with his arm around him.  The same blonde also had his hand around a long haired woman with a plastered smile and goofy face, and…

He stops, feeling a chill surround him.

_Wait…  Is that…._

His eyes widen in shock, realizing that the final man was…

In a long white lab coat, was Gavin Free, far off to the side of all of them, looking away from the photo.  He was holding hands with the girl, pulling her away from the blonde, looking quite irritated at the lot of them.

——-

The personal gathering of the FLA captain after boss floors was a celebration like none other.  Michael cooked for hours over a hot stove, creating a digital masterpiece that they had inhaled.  Lindsay and Ray told horrible jokes that they all groaned at.  Caleb and his little brother Samuel would take turns poking Geoff, making a mini-game out of it, seeing who could get away with it without getting caught.  Carolina and Ryan would argue  and make them all take bets on when the two would finally just throw down and beat the shit out of each other.

But after dinner, after the laughter, and after the stress of the battle had finally left them, the nine of them were relaxing, at the back of his house in the guild meeting room.  Technically, his entire home was the guild’s meeting room, but didn’t look the part.  Styled like a bachelor’s pad, way down on the tenth floor, it was littered with dark leather sofas, bean bags, and recliners.  The walls were littered with internet screens, which had access to an online database of movies and television shows that could be purchased with Col.  His previous armors and rare items were mounted on the wall in glass cases, trophies to his past accomplishments. 

Below his house, in the basement of the back room, all of them were dressed down, in casual attire befitting bedtime.  All sitting around each other in a circular styled couch-booth, everyone could see each other and talk without raising their voices.

Michael raises his after-dinner glass, filled with a fizzy drink that.  “This meeting of the FLA Guild will now come to order.  Let’s get this done quick, I know you’re all exhausted.” he exclaims, the group nodding. 

As he sits,  Lindsay stands.  She accesses her menu, and a word processing program appears before her.  “In our previous guild meeting, we discussed the possibility of clearing an additional floor for this month, bringing our total floors to six for the month.  This decision due in part to our reserve inventory still being incredibly high thanks to the combined efforts of Commander Ray and Vice-Commander Samuel Denecour of squad 4.” she says, turning to the smaller child happily with a happy smile.

A little boy, who was sitting next to Caleb at the table, with wheat golden-brown hair and copper brown eyes blushes.   He looked a lot like his brother, but with a longer nose, and with a bit less of a muscular build.  The child was no older than thirteen, barely old enough to leave the City of Origin.  He was looking away from the rest of the guild that was staring at him proudly, clapping happily.

Michael gave him an affirming thumbs up, grinning at him.  “Couldn’t do it without him!” he exclaims proudly.

The boy retreats back into his chair, still nervous around Michael, who couldn’t separate him from “Mogar”, the online persona.

Caleb’s little brother, at first, had been a hands-off member of the guild.  Sort of like a mascot, he handled their inventory while the rest of them grinded, and would make minor potions for them.  But as his alchemy skill grew and grew from countless hours of work and experimentation, he had soon maxed it out to the highest level.  The first character in the whole game to max any magic-related skill, he was somewhat of a celebrity himself in the clearing guilds.  Samuel was also incredibly well organized in his experimentations, having entire spreadsheets of data and ingredient combinations at his disposal. Their army had Floor 80 and higher healing items at floor 50, which placed them in a solid position to continue exploring floors or clearing dungeons.  In terms of their guild, he was the most dedicated.  Though per his brother’s personal request that they respected, Samuel stayed away from the battlefield, and was still a level 5 character that was otherwise useless.

As the applause dies down, Lindsay clears her throat.  “With the completion of floor fifty this afternoon, the FLA has reached the halfway point of this game.  I think I speak for everyone when I say…  WOO HOO!” she exclaims cheerfully, throwing both hands up in the air, confetti raining down on them all.

Whooping and applause litter the household once more, but she calms them with serious hand gestures.

Lindsay, now focused on once more, looks towards Ryan.  “Ryan, Carolina, what do you have to report on the status of your squad after the battle?”

Ryan sighs.  “Requesting a few days furlough because we’re all overworked and under-appreciated glorious bastards.  But seriously, the last couple boss battles have left us all exhausted and nervous.  Skill wise, our fusion magic is getting better, as today showed.  Thunder dragon is improving to the point where we almost have tundra dragon as an option, but we’re still unable to unlock higher tiered skills.  A few of our lower-leveled squad members aren’t-“ he starts.

Interrupting him, Carolina slams the leather seating hard.  “THEY SUCK.” she screams.

The table turns their attention to the vice-commander.  “They’re not leveling their elemental magic enough, so our combined attacks are being held back and cast times are longer.  They need to get their asses in GEAR.  I put forth the option that we take the furlough and TRAIN.  I’m sick of Squad 3 being the weakest in levels.” she says angrily.

Ryan turns to her, eyeing her irritatingly.  “Magic skills are not easy to increase, and you’re aware of that.  It’s far more daunting than blade skills, which is why we have so few able-bodied mages in the top floors.  While weapon skills increase based upon each strike made, magic skills only increase based on killed enemies.  That’s not easy to accomplish!” he shoots her way, a little angrier than his usual tone.

Caroline slams the leather again, looking at him with venom and disdain   “THEN WE WORK THEIR ASSES OFF!  Stick em’ on floor 45 with the slow-ass golems.  Even your babies can deal with them!” she shoots back.

Ryan shakes his head.  “Not that simple.  You’re fine because you have sword skills to fall back on with your hybrid weapon, but for the rest of them, myself included?  If we screw up an incantation, and a monster gets too close?  We’re done.  Our defenses are like a fucking cracker, we’d be dead in three or something shots on floors this high.  Even slow ones like the golems are dangerous!” he says diplomatically, controlling his voice.  But he’s rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyingly.

Carolina looks towards Michael and Geoff.  “THEN GET US SOME FUCKING KNIGHTS TO BLOCK FOR US!” she shoots their way.

He grips her by the shoulder, turning her back.  “Squad 1 and 2 are too busy clearing paths to the boss room every day, you know that!  It’s up to us to level and grind our skills on our own so we don’t slow them down or steal EXP.  We’re a support squad, not a main one.  You have to accept that.  We’re always going to be a little behind, especially since we’re so far back in the battlefield.” he says, trying to reason with her.

The woman is having none of it, however.  She points at Ray. “THEN GET NINJA MAN!  Squad 4 can go without it’s commander for a day or two!  Caleb’s brat handled himself for MONTHS without Ray’s help!” she shouts back.

Ray shakes his head.  “Squad 4 is busy gathering items until the absolute last minute each and every time.  You’re right, Samuel could handle the resquesitons, but you’re forgetting something.  I have to be constantly re-stocking all the shit I throw for my burst damage, and I do all of that on my own time.  It’s hard keeping the guild and myself stocked up.  Plus, I’m the one getting the rare drops for us on the higher flowers.  I love Squad four, but as hunters?  Well, there are better independent ones than what we’ve got.  Ours are just volunteers, who barely want to go beyond floor 30.  I’m the only combat ready one, and I have to keep myself prepped.  Sorry ‘Lina.  I can’t.  Wish I could, but I can’t.  I have a job to do too.” he says angrily, gripping his pajama bottoms tightly with his hand.

Carolina opens her mouth again, but Ray shoots back up to her.  “And I’m still looking for the man that killed Jaune so I can stick him in the floor 38 jail we unlocked.  I swore to help you guys in memory of Jaune, but I have to have time for that search too.  You know that.” he says sadly, turning away from the group.

There’s a deep tension in the air, eyes cautiously avoiding the two arguing commanders, and the distraught Ray.  It wasn’t an uncommon sight in the meetings, the two Squad 3 leaders rarely agreed on anything together, and anytime the Freelancers were discussed, Ray got distance.  Eventually, as always, all eyes focused on their leader for guidance.

Michael pondres for a moment or two, finally sighing.  “Ryan, as long as you’re making some progress in unlocking higher tiered magic skills, I don’t care how you do it.  But we’ll need tundra and pyro dragon before floor 60, so take a few days off, but get right back to work.  Unfortunetely,  Squad 1 and 2 can’t spare any forces right now, and Ray does not need to be disturbed from his duties or personal matters.  As far as I’m concerned, Ryan has been leading the squad excellently, and I’ll defer to his judgement.  But…  Carolina has a point too.  If your soliders get behind, it’s goign to hurt everyone.  So keep that in mind.

Carolina folds her arms.  Her face was a mixture between a smirk and grimace.  Seeing her shut up thought, Michael sighs a breath of relief. 

_Thank god…  That woman can go on a tyrade if she gets TOO pissed off._

Lindsay happily smiles, beginning to speak in a cheerier tone.  “I’ll go ahead with Squad 2’s report then.  As of now, we have 9 high speed light-weight sword users, and Mr. Jumpy Pants over there.  If our performance in today’s battle was any indication, our bait and switch tactic continues to work well.  Our equipment is fine, our levels are just a little lower than we’d like, but our progress is steady.” she states. 

Geoff turns to her, yawning loudly.  “Question.  Linsday, next month when we go back to floor clearing, can you place us to NOT work with the dumbass Blood Knights anymore?  I swear, if I have to listen to Commander Grif’s irritating voice again, that I’m going to kill myself.  Besides, they are WAY too laid back in how they do things.  I swear the pink one in their Red Squad actually napped one battle.  Not to be the dickfaced diva, but…  My boys feel the same way.  We want the Emerald Knights or the Holy Paladins for clearing group partners.  Can you make that happen?  Pleeeeease?” he begs.

She sighs, shaking her head.  “I try…  You know we can always get a handful of Emerald Knights, but our schedule and the schedule of the guilds don’t always match up.  Then of course it’s also dependent on what the commander gets us at the guild meetings.” Lindsay says, looking at Michael firmly.

They all soon turn to Michael, who shrugs.  “Hey, I get what we can get in teammates.  Sometimes…  For the betterment of diplomacy, sometimes we have to eat wet bread and suck it up to help the stragglers.  We’re the best outfitted and most skilled, and people want to work with us, and us alone.  It’s hard enough finding people that want to go as fast as we do, and sometimes I have to beg for help.  Especially now, as we’re getting to the second half of the game.  But…  We’ll reach that point when we get there next week.” he says.

They sit in silence once more, until Caleb clears his throat.  “Michael..  Are we that…  Depended on?  I always figured that we were..  One of the better guilds, but…” he starts, the words trailing off.

He nods.  ”Yep…  Except for the Emerald Knights, all the other clearing guilds refuse to take on bosses without us.  Fact is…  I think…  If we stopped, or if we weren’t as dedicated?  Well….” Michael starts, but quitting mid-sentence.

Lindsay claps her hands, getting everyone’s attention quickly.  “Guys!  I think that’s enough for tonight.  We’re all exhausted, but we did GREAT today.  Let’s enjoy our victory, and not think about the future.  Well, for a few days anyway.  Let’s meet back here in two days for assignments this month.  Until then, I think we can adjorn?” she says brightly, turning to Michael.

He nods, and the deep tension slowly evaporates from teh room as they all scatter wordlessly.  As  he sinks himself into the chair, he closes his eyes and groans loudly.  Lindsay sits next to him, rubbing his shoulder.  he doesn’t mind it, the touch de-stressing him.  “Michael…  You ok?  You…  Seem down.” she says.

Michael opens his eyes, but doesn’t turn to face her.

_How’d she know?_

Shaking it off, he sighs.  “Stressed.  At first…  All of this was still a game to me.  But…  I feel like I need a break.  Just some time off..  But then…  Every day I think that I’ll just spend the day sleeping, someone messages me with a question, or need me to come help with a floor area, or there’s some trouble that needs worked out.  I’m being pulled a thousand different ways, and…”

Lindsay put her other arm on teh opposite shoulder, rubbing it as well.  “Like you can’t show any weakness?”

He turns to her, looking face-to-face with her pretty eyes.  “How’d you know?” Michael asks.

She grins.  “I know how you feel.  Well…  Not like right now, but…  In the real world.” Lindsay says, her eyes looking far-off, almost dreamy.

As he opens his mouth, she shushes him.  “Hey listen…  let’s you and me go somewhere tomorrow.  We’ll relax…  At a park, out by a  lake or something.   Far away from people, and you’ll forward your mail to Geoff.  Even…  Prodigies need a break, you know.” she says happily.

Michael begins to protest, but she rolls her eyes and hops off him.  Making her way up the staircase, she sticks her toungue out at him.  “You better come when I call tomorrow, or I’ll punish you!” she states.

He scoffs.  “and how would you do that?” Michael challenges.

She eyes him darkly.  “You don’t want to know!” Lindsay says harmlessly, but with a venom behind her sweet voice.  

A chill runs down his spine. 

 _She terrifes me…_  
——-

Austin was rearing up for a scorching spring, and Kara’s winter outfits were soon being replaced with cooler outfits.  Though as she sat in the shared office of Miles and Kerry, the room was far too cold for a normal workplace.  Her skin prickeled, as if she were in a meat locker!

Miles hands her a thick printout from across his deak, Michael’s weekly personal letter to her and their mother, without the usual in-game stuff.  He smiles, shaking her hand as usual.  “Thank you Kara for coming by all the time.  I feel bad that I can’t make it out, but my work keeps me up all hours of the day and night.  But then again, we’re always happy to have you come around.  You make things a lot brighter around here.” he says sincerely.   

Kara blushes.  “No!  Thank you!  With these letters my mom and I can feel like we’re cloesr to Michael, even when he’s so far away.  And that means so much to us the way you format them and make them all fancy for us.” she replies, holding the papers gently in her hands.

As she begins to stand up, Miles stops her.  “So Kara…  I’ve…  Been thinking about this a lot lately, and your comments today made me think of it again…  But…  You say you never understood why Michael was so caught up in video games?  And that…  You never felt very close to him?” he asks curiously, looking away from her.

She nods, frowning.  “I guess…  I never see wha’ts so great about all of this.  Like…  Why he was so obsessed over some virtual world that didn’t exist.  It ate at his life, and made him such an outsider.  to me…  It just broke my heart.” she mutters sadly.

Miles smiles, and reaches under his desk.  Producing a small visor-like object, he hands it to her, and she flips it around in her hands.  “What is this?” she asks curiously.

He chuckles.  “It’s the new N4 hardware, and it’s hooked up with the beta version of Grimm Online.  We were sent it for early testing and a head start on the game.  We’re going to do write-ups and review it for Oum Industries.  We’re, uh…  Pretty big now with all the Fang Online coverage we have going.  So they figure if we play it and talk about how safe and fun it is?  Well, they think that other people will want to play it too.” Miles describes.

Kara takes it hesitantly, holding the tiny sunglasses-like visor as if it were a bomb.

Miles smiles.  “My friend Kerry will play with you if you want.  He’s going to be doing the other testing version as well.  I figure…  That a non-gamer might be a great perspective to write about, and having someone like you involved with it?  The sister of Micahel Jones, not scared of VRMMORPGs?  That might really mean something big for the industry.” he says plaingly.

She looks at it painfully.  “I…  I’m not really…”

He shakes his head.  “Just take it, even if you throw it in the garbage.  But while I’m lookin gat this from an editorial perspective, I’m also looking at this with you in mind.  You say you didn’t understand your brother?  Well… Dive into the world he knew and loved, and find the truth for yourself.  Walk a mile in his shoes.”

Kara grips it tightly.

Miles closes his eyes.  “You know…  Michael is a strong man with good morals and a heart in the right place, fighting for tens of thousands of people.  I figure…  If what you say is true and that he’s always been a good person?  A good brother?  Well, then there’s only one place he could have learned it from if he wans’t very social.” he states.

Her eyes widen.  “It’s all because of…”

Miles grins.  “Video games?  The internet?  People online who are complete strangers?” he mutters, opening his eyes.

Kara’s hands tightly grip the visor more, and she looks down upon it ferociously.


	5. God's Other Galaxies

_The VRMMORPG Report_

_Michael Jones (July, 2033)_

_I’m on furlough this week, taking a break from the front lines for some much needed R &R.  Commander Ozpin will be taking care of the next 5 floors for us, letting me and a few choice members recoup and reorganize our army._

_So naturally, I’ve been bored out of my goddamn skull, just sitting at my shitty little house, watching the latest seasons of Law and Order : Cyber Crimes Unit._

_Though the alone time has given me an opportunity to think about some weird shit that’s been going on.  You see, we’ve been getting a lot of reports about Pkers (player-killers) targeting entire “newbie villages”, who are on our resource supply list (basically, we give them free shit).  Just this week, some unnamed organization came through and torched an entire town down to the ground.  They were in city limits, so they couldn’t get killed, but they had to watch as their only “home” blew away into nothing but ash._

_See, that shit just pisses me the fuck off.  WHY?  WHY would people do that?!  We’re all in a bad way out here, and this kind of shit just makes it ALL the worse.  The FLA has a zero tolerance “griefing”  policy (when people fuck with other people’s stuff), and I’ve had to kick more than one person out because of it.  I’ve never killed anyone over it, but I’ve sure as hell suck some people into jail for it._

_Yeah, some virtual baseball bat might not be worth shit and could get replaced, but MAYBE it was important for another reason.  MAYBE the kid had one at home that he was trying to replace. MAYBE he liked playing baseball because he and his dad did it every Sunday._

_SO FUCK YOU FOR TAKING AWAY WHAT LITTLE HAPPINESS THESE PEOPLE MANAGE TO FIND.  FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE WAYS.  IF I EVER FIND YOU DICKWADS, I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY SWORD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU’LL BE TASTING STEEL FOR A MONTH!_

_(Sorry you had to read that mom, I’m a little stressed right now.)_

_Anyway, I’ll have more stories to share next week.  Maybe something interesting will happen, or I’ll discover something cool if I go exploring._

_-_

_Kara Jones (July, 2033)_

_Hi everyone, my name is Kara, nice to meet you!  :3_

_I’m joining Rooster Teeth News as a community journalist for the next couple of weeks while I help them beta test “Grimm Online”._

_Miles says this is the paragraph where I talk about my gaming experience and why you should read my column.  Luckily for you, I have none, so this is a REALLY short paragraph!  :)_

_Okay, okay, that’s not entirely true.  I mean, I played stuff like Angry Birds, and my fair share of kart games with my little brother Michael._

_Oh, I guess that’s worth mentioning.  Michael Jones, the head of the FLA army in Fang Online, is my younger brother.  I’m playing Grimm Online (and writing about it) sort of as a way to get to know him better, and why he was so obsessed with video games.  Like a “walk a mile in their shoes” kind of thing.  You see, when he wasn’t glued to his computer or television screen, my brother was editing, reading, or talking online with other people about video games, which never left a lot of time for him and I to get close.  (Though I guess it’s a good thing he’s so good at video games now!  I’m so proud of my baby brother and everything he’s doing!  :) )_

_Sorry, I went off on a little rant there.  My bad! >_<_

_Anyway, I’m hopping into Grimm Online today with a few of the other beta testers in Rooster Teeth who have been playing for a few days already.  I hope to have my first report ready to go by this time next week!_

_Until then, all my <3,_

_Kara “Yang” Jones_

____________________________

“Ren, are you ready to launch?” Monty asked, stationed as his personal terminal in his high rise office.

Nodding in his own little corner filled with portable machines and gadgets, Ren gave a thumbs up.  “Ready!” he exclaimed.

In unison, the two men began typing furiously into their computers, and the big screen that both shared began running a program sequence.

_> initate longinus.exe_

_> loading longinus.exe_

_> uploading longinus.exe to ftp://fonlineserver/oumrenopening/cardinal_

_> filesize 3 TB_

_> upload time:  10 minutes._

Over the loudspeakers, a computer voice echoed.  “Program is currently under attack from Cardinal.  Stability is at 38%” the female voice called out.

Monty didn’t let up at the speed, typing as quickly as he could.  “Fucking hell, it took out THAT much?!  Ren, re-route Cardinal into the digital sea, I’ll start setting the trap in case we don’t make it!” he shouted desperately.

“I’m on it!  Re-routing Cardinal through our virtual maze and into the sea!” Ren cried out, sweating at his breakneck pace.

>longinus.exe upload at 40%

“Program is currently under attack from Cardinal.  Stability is at 2%.” the computerized voice said once more.

Grunting, he nearly tore a hole in his lip from his own teeth.  “REN, WE’RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!  USE THE FAILSAFE, MY END IS READY!” Monty screamed, shutting down his terminal and saving it from an imminent explosion from overheating as smoke began billowing out of it.

Wordlessly, Ren swore under his breath, pressing the enter key on a laptop immediately beside him.

_> initiate virtualization.exe_

_> uploading virtualization.exe to ftp://fonlineserver/cardinalai_

_> filesize 2 MB_

_> upload complete_

“DONE!” he shouted, switching off his own machine as smoke began billowing out from the back of it.

“Warning:  System server overheated.  Downtime of three hours and five minutes is expected.” their computer aid explained, earning her a loud string of groans from both men.

Monty fell backwards into the floor, rubbing his head.  “Did the failsafe upload?” he asked incredulously.

Nodding, Ren leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes.  “Yes, but I have no idea if it worked or not.  I’ll check when my terminal is up and running again.” he explained, banging his head against the wall.

“Coffee?” Monty asked.

“Fuck yes.” Ren replied. 

______________________

Out and about in the thirty first floor, Michael was walking beside Lindsay, who had drug him from his home against his will, as she had promised.  Surrounded by a surprisingly jovial medieval festival put on by the NPC characters, Michael had already been adorned with a flower crown, been danced around by tiny pixies, and given enough virtual beer to require a liver transplant.

While it wasn’t his usual way of playing online games, there was a cathartic joy in seeing so many people trying to be happy, given the circumstances they were all in.

“Having fun!?” Lindsay asked happily, stuffing a large mutton into her mouth and chewing with great speed.

Michael shrugged.  “I guess.  I’m not really big into parties or shit.  I’m more of a “stay-home-and-play-games-till-three-in-the-morning” kind of guy.” he replied, smiling at a fond memory of him and Ray power-housing through Final Fantasy XVII over the span of a week.

Groaning, Lindsay rolled her eyes and chucked the mutton into a nearby trash container.  “Oh my God, what is WRONG with guys your age?!  Ga-…  My good friend was the exact same way!  It was like pulling teeth to get him out of his lab!” she retorted, folding her hands behind her head.

Sighing, he just shook his head.  “Because the real world sucks.  Anytime I EVER went out, I just got picked on, made fun of, or got rejected by anyone I tried to make friends with.  Online, I can find DOZENS of people with my similar interests and world views in ten seconds flat.” Michael explained, crossing his arms.  “Oh, and while we’re on that, why the fuck did you invite ME out to this shit fest?  Why not ask Caleb, he’s WAY more social than I am, and probably would have been a better guest.” he asked, turning to face her. 

As Lindsay turned away from him, he missed her light red blush.  “Well…  I mean, you deserve some fun too, you know.  Fun outside your home, where people can see their fearless leader!” she said, laughing away the awkwardness. 

Turning around, he had noticed several players point and smile at him.  A few even asked for his help, advice, or general questions about when they’d be getting home.  All of his answers seemed to brighten their days, and spark just a bit of hope into their lifeless eyes.

Patting him on the shoulder, Lindsay took a deep breath and exhaled.  “Hey Michael, there is something else I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.  I guess that’s also…  Kind of…  Why I asked you out.  Um…  I haven’t told anyone about this, but I think you-

He didn’t say much in reply to her nervous ranting, instead interested in a commotion coming from around the corner.  “What’s that?” Michael asked, pointing behind Lindsay.

She spun around, watching as several Freelancers were hopping to and from the rooftops, chasing after someone who was getting closer and closer to them. 

“RUN EMMA, RUN!” screamed a woman’s voice.  The source of the voice came from a girl riding a huge, crimson, wolf-like creature, who was leaping over the crowd of onlookers.  She was in her later twenties, with golden-brown hair tied back behind her hair.  She had a thin frame and gentle features, and a scared glance that was enhanced by tiny red-framed glasses.  Clung to her body was a small boy, with grey ears, a matching tail, and silvery-white hair.     

In slow-motion, she rushed past Michael and Lindsay, turning to face them for only a second.  She must have recognized him, as she dug Emma into the ground, fiddling with her messaging system.

“GET HER!” one of the female Freelancers shrieked, shooting towards them with a poisoned dagger in her hands.

Defending the woman, Lindsay summoned forth her Rapier, and mentally activated her repulsion skill.  Glowing a bright red, she and her blade dashed far faster than the Freelancer, crossing blades and flinging the player far into to the sky, where she slammed against the height barrier with an audible thud.

Brandishing his own weapons, Michael moved towards the player on the wolf, utilizing his scouting skill to ensure no sneak attacks would be made.  “You okay?  What’s going-”

Not waiting a minute longer, the player closed out her menu, and dashed off at an insane speed, leaping into the warp crystal and disappearing to some other floor.  As she did, a message popped up on Michael’s screen.

_You two are the guild leaders, right?  Please help me, I’m being chased by the Freelancers, and they’re trying to kill me and this boy, and I don’t know why!  I’m going into hiding on a floor where I know I’ll be safe.  Message me in an hour when I should be safe and can reply.  I beg of you, the life of an innocent child is at stake!_

_-Caiti Ward & Lloyd_

Satisfied with her swordplay, Lindsay joined Michael and read over the message on his screen.  “Oh my God, that poor girl!  We should call Geoff and get her a security detail until we can figure all this out, or-”

Not wasting any time, Michael pushed through his menus and changed out of his casual attire, and into his white-leather FLA armor.  “The guys are on R&R, and I refuse to interrupt them.  Vacation’s over Linds, so suit up, I really need you.” he asked, walking past her and shooting her a copy of the message. 

Surprised by his words, Lindsay shook her head.  “You need ME?!” she asked incredulously.

Already in the midst of organizing his inventory and updating his skill list for a more defensive-styled combat, Michael snorted.  “Of course I need you?  You think I’d trust Geoff or Caleb on something like this?  You’re like the second best player in this whole game, after all!” he said, now showing a warm grin.  “That, and I trust you.” he admitted.

Lindsay’s smile faded, and she looked towards the ground.  “You shouldn’t…” she whispered sadly, accessing her menu and changing into her own combat attire.

-

An hour later, Michael and Lindsay were suited up and standing in an open field on the twenty third floor.  Standing under a gigantic oak tree, the two had been talking randomly about their favorite shows, playing a game of “guess the quote”.

“So..  You ever wonder why we’re here?” Lindsay asked with a cocky smile.

Groaning, Michael rolled his eyes.  “Really?  A yellow versus green quote?  Jesus Christ, that is so the early 2000’s, get with the fucking program and watch something from this decade!” he said in a rage, but smiling the whole time.

“Excuse me?  Are you…  Michael Jones?” a woman asked, hiding underneath a rock beside them.

Jumping a mile and into Lindsay’s arms, Michael squealed like a little girl in surprise.  “WHATTHEFUCKWHOAREYOU?!” he shouted, shaking his sword at the ground, and menacing only a caterpillar.

Sliding out from under the rock, the woman was far more presentable.  In a ruby-colored medium armor, with twin daggers strapped to her side, Caiti finally joined them.  “Sorry for all the cloak and dagger, but I’m in big trouble.  I need someone strong for this, and I didn’t know who to trust with all this.” she explained apologetically.  Standing up, she put her hand down to the ground, where a tiny hand reached out from it.  Pulling it upwards, Caiti helped the boy she’d been transporting earlier up and standing with them. 

“Who’s cat-boy?” Lindsay asked, tilting her head to the side curiously as she dropped Michael to the ground. 

Shyly, the child hid behind Caiti, hiding under her shirt.

“It’s okay!  Calm down Lloyd, everything will be alright.” she said, petting him gently. Turning back to the adults, she sighed.  “His name is Lloyd, and he needs your help.” Caiti explained.

Eying him, Michael sized him up.  Worthless class 0 cloth tunic armor, no visible weapon, and the avatar wasn’t like anything he’d seen before. 

“What the fuck is he, there’s no beast-type classes in Fang Online?” he said,giving him a dirty look.

Lloyd hid further under Caiti’s shirt, his tail curling against his leg.

Sighing, Caiti shook her head.  “I found Lloyd when I was exploring a dungeon on the fiftieth floor for Commander Ozpin.  I’m a solo treasure hunter, since I’m a beast tamer and have extra party members that can race through areas really quickly.  He was wandering around, dazed and confused, crying something aweful.  I tried to get information out of him, but all he kept screaming was “I want my daddy, I want my daddy!”.  I didn’t know what to do, and was about to call Ozpin, when all of a sudden, the Freelancers came out of NOWHERE and started chasing us with their sickles.” she said, pulling Lloyd out of her shirt and kissing him on the forehead.

Lindsay shook her head.  “And..  What does this have to do with us?” she asked plainly. 

Turning away from the boy, Caiti faced Michael with a distraught expression.  “Lloyd says his daddy is on the fiftieth floor dungeon, where I found him.  I can’t return there, or the Freelancers would just ambush and kill me.  They’re watching at the gate crystal, and will know if I try to return, but they’d think twice if two powerful guild leaders came through with him.” she said.

Michael crossed his arms.  “Okay, and why should we believe you?  How do we know this isn’t some really elaborate trap, setup to extort us?” he asked seriously.

Releasing from Lloyd, she grabbed Michael by the hands and held them tightly.  “Please.  I’ll go with you if you want, and I’ll pay you anything, because this boy needs help.  If his father really is trapped in that dungeon, he might not make it another day.” she pleaded, giving him the most genuine look he’d ever seen before.

“Why not call Ozpin?  Isn’t he the one who’s in charge of floors 50-55?” Lindsay asked, in a genuine sincerity.

Caiti shook her head.  “I don’t want to get in their way, since they’re trying to clear the floors.  They don’t have the manpower, and I’m ashamed to admit that I don’t have the money to hire the Emerald Knights.” she admitted shamefully.

“Okay then.” Michael said immediately, running through his system menus and sending both of them party invites. 

After a sigh of relief and bright expressions of gratitude, they accept, and Michael groaned immediately as their names popped up..

_Lloyd - Lv 1_

_____________________

Kara’s room was far more zen-like than her brother’s was, with only minimal furnishings, a miniturized laptop system on a tan desk, and a sound system hooked up to play holographic music videos, where she could dance with rock stars in-person.

Laying down on her bed, Kara wrapped up in a light pink quilt, and placed the N4 visor on her head.  She followed Kerry’s instructions from earlier that afternoon, and called his online number with the phone app.  After only a few rings, she could “see” Kerry’s face virtualize  within her field of vision.

“Hey Kara, ready to go?!” Kerry asked eagerly.

Nodding, she let out a nervous huff.  “I guess it’s now or never!” Kara joked.

After a thumbs up, Kerry dissapeared from the screen, but she could still hear him speaking.  “Okay Kara, I’m going to sync you up with my N4, and launch the system on your end so we can dive in together, and I’ll explain the basics.” he explained. 

She watched as he took over her screen, and the “Grimm Online” logo lit up on her screen. 

“Kara, you’re gonna feel really tingly here in a second, but that’s normal.  Just breathe deeply, and you’ll be fine!” he said, just as the “start” button was pressed, and the world in front of Kara’s eyes when a pure white.

Feeling her body go numb, Kara panicked momentarily, but was relielved almost immediately as she could move again.  She was falling through white space, but noticed as a blue portal materialized beneath her, allowing her to enter a gigantic outdoors amphitheater from the sky.  Kara fell into a seat, next to Kerry, who was already waiting. 

“Hey, this is really cool!  I feel like I’m actually in the real world” she exclaimed, moving her body back and forth.

Her fun, however, was soon interrupted as a screen popped up in front of her face, with a keyboard materializing in her lap.

_Welcome to Grimm Online!  Please choose your character race:_

_> Hunter/Huntress_

_> Fauna_

_> Grimm_

Kara rubbed her head and groaned, already confused ten seconds into the stupid game.  “Um…  Kerry?  What are these things?” she asked, turning to face Kerry’s avatar sitting beside her in red leather seat.  Politely, he smiled at her.  “All the races are virtually the same in what they can do in the game, except for their race bonus.  Hunters and Huntresses can make their own weapons and level up weapon skills more easily, so they’re the best for warrior type classes.  Fauna have naturally faster speed and reflexes, and are good for classes that require a lot of speed like archers, swordmasters, or whatever.  Grimms do bonus damage to the other two races, but can be harmed in safe zones.  I wouldn’t recoomend the last one.” he explained slowly.

“Huh?” she asked, with everything he’d said going way over her head.

Kerry laughed.  “Just pick Hunter/Huntress.  It’s a good race to start with, I promise.  You can make another character if you don’t like it.” he suggested.

Doing as he reccomended, Kara was quickly confused once more.

_Please choose your character class:_

_> Fighter (Utilizes Fist and Gauntlet Type Weapons)_

_> Fencer (Utilizes Light Sword Weapons)_

_> Knight (Utilizes Medium Sword Weapons & Sheilds)_

_> Brute (Utilizes Two Handed Sword Weapons)_

_> Gunsmith (Utilizes Firearm Weapons)_

_> Magi (Utilizes Wand Type Weapons)_

_> Specialist (Utilizes Unique Type Weapons)_

“Umm…” Kara said, unsure of what to pick.

Picking up on it, Kerry laughed.  “What kind of player do you want to be?  Using swords, using magic, or being up close and personal with your fists?  You’ll actually be doing the fighting, so pick something you’re comfortable with.” he asked.

Kara pumped her fists back and forth.  “I took a ton of self defense classes back in New York!  I guess fists?” she replied confidently, selecting “Fighter”.

_Please design your character, or select a random preset:_

_> Random_

_> Design_

“Would you like to design your character?  I don’t mind waiting for you.” he asked.

Kara shook her head.  “Nah, I’m going for random!” she said clicking the first option.

After imputing her name, and other finalizing information, Kara felt the world evaporate around her, and she was engulfed in flames around her.  Her hair grew out, down to her bottom bottom and transformed into a bright golden-blonde.  Her clothes were replaced by a tan leather coat, gold metallic gloves with a gun on the end of it, and skin-tight black pants.  Just as quickly as the world had disappeared, everything re-materialized, and Kara found herself in the middle of a busy street, with dozens of other odd characters rushing back and forth. 

“WOOOW, YOU LOOK COOL!  You got SO lucky with the randomizer!” a tiny girl exclaimed, bouncing up and down eagerly.  She looked like she was sixteen, with bright orange hair, a pink ensemble, and a gigantic steel hammer belted to her back.

_> Nora Valkyrie Lv 12_

“Um…  Do I know you?” Kara asked, backing away from the crazy lady.

Whizzing behind her, “Nora” giggled.  “It’s me!  Kerry!  Aren’t I pretty, Yang?!” she asked jokingly.

Relieved, Kara caught her breath.  “Oh goodness, sorry!  I’m…  Wait, Yang?” she replied, confused by her identification.

Pointing above his head, Kerry motioned to the floating name.  “Your random character’s name is Yang!  We don’t call each other by our real names in the game because that’s rude, so…  Call me NORA!” he exclaimed jovially, spinning around.  “And you should know that…  I’m queen of the castle!  I’m queen of the castle!” she shouted, pointing to her face lit up on the leader-board as the number 1 spot.

Looking above her head, Kara noticed a bar of health and magic on the top left corner. 

_> Yang Xiao Long Lv 1_

“NORA!” screamed a male voice. 

Turning around, Yang was introduced to a large male in a black suit, a fluffy black beard, buzzed top, and a bright red tie.  He had some kind of bat hooked to his side, that had a hole on one end of it.

_> Junior Lv 15_

“Awww, Junior!  What brings your glorious hairy ass out here?” Nora asked perkily.

Removing his sunglasses, Junior rolled his eyes.  “Wondering what you’re doing out here, since Vale is MY territory, if you haven’t forgot.  Back off, bitch!” he said threateningly. 

Yang moved between him and Kerry giving him a dirty look.  “Excuse me?!” she shot back, clearly enraged.

Scoffing, Junior flicked Yang on the forehead.  “Aww, what’s wrong newbie, Nora here your friend?  I’d find a new one, she’s one crazy lady!” he laughed.

Grabbing the silver hammer behind her, Nora unfurled it into its full length.  “Wanna go Junior?  I’ll kick your delightful ass again!” she said, without a hint of anger in her voice.

Junior laughed heartily.  “No thanks, I’d rather not beat up a girl.  Makes for bad publicity, ya know?  If I’m ever going to pass the Beacon exam, I don’t need the public hating me.” he said, turning back to face Yang.  “What about you sweet-cheeks?  Can I count on you and your nice…  Assets to back me up?” he said, winking at her inappropriately.

Giggling, Yang moved closer to him.  “Oh of course, sweetheart, you can count on me!” she said, trailing her finger down his chest.  Though quickly, she reared back her hand and punched Junior directly in the face.  Besides the physical impact, Yang was surprised as a gunshot was fired from the knuckle of her hands, flinging him far into the sky and landing him through a glass window on the fifteenth floor. 

A loud whistle later, Nora used her hands as makeshift binoculars.  “WOW.  NICE!  Having a bruiser is going to be fun!  Come on, lets go break some monster legs before he gets down here!  I’ll show you how to use skills and level up, and get strong!” she shouted, grabbing Yang and leading her to the outskirts of Vale, towards a grassy forest.

“Nora, I’m over here!” screamed a woman’s voice.

Screeching her feet in the street, Nora beamed.  “GLENDA!” she shouted, ditching Yang immedaitely and dashing off towards another woman.  She was tall, with bright yellow hair tied up in a bun, and long bangs waving down the length of her face.  Donning what appeared to be a teacher’s uniform, a long black cloak, and a riding whip, she had the looks of a professional dominatrix.

_Glenda Goodwitch_ _– Lv 9_

Nora pushed Glenda halfway across the map, back to where Yang had been standing.  “Glenda, this is Yang, who is really Kara!  Yang, this is Glenda, who is really one of our writers named Kathleen!” she exclaimed, grabbing both their hands and forcing them to shake.

“Nice to meet you!” Yang yang, bobbing up and down shakily.

A gentle scoff behind them had Nora beaming all over again.  “Somebody’s been snorting Joel’s coke again.” said a delicate, mysterious voice.

“BLAKEY-POO!” she shouted, running off again and leaving Glenda and Yang in a cloud of dust..

Turning around with Glenda, Yang was faced with a beautiful woman in an all black and white, gothic-type outfit, complete with big black bows.  On her back was some odd machete-type weapon tied with a long length of ribbon fabric.

_Blake Belladonna_ _– Lv 20_

In a similar way as she’d moved Glenda, Nora soon pushed Blake beside Yang, exchanging their hands.  “This is Blake, who is really Arryn, Miles’s girlfriend in the real world and all around badass extrodinare.  She’s the leader in the Fauna territory ALREADY!” Nora exclaimed, now turning to Yang.  “And this is Yang, who is really Kara, Michael Jones’ sister.  I told you about her, right?” she asked, tilting her head.

Blake extended her hand.  “A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jones.  I’m so sorry for your brother’s predicament, but I’m really glad you joined us.” she said sincerely, shaking hands with Yang.

Breaking them up, Nora popped out from the ground excitedly.  “Ok guys, enough chit-chat, we’ve got 8 levels to grind for Yang, and SO much to do and talk about!  COME ON TEAM BACON!” she shouted, dashing off and pulling Yang close behind her.

Turning to face with Glenda, Blake sighed.  “Team Bacon?” she asked with great irritation.

Walking off to chase after Nora and Yang, Glenda shrugged.  “I’m guessing our name acronym?  B-Y-C-N?” she offered, in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

_____________________

Floor fifty was a mountainous region, with many cliffs, rocky embankments, and waterfalls covering the area.

Walking just outside the fiftieth floor gate crystal, Michael was continuing his rantings to the two people walking behind him.  “Do NOT, under any circumstances, run away from us.  If we can’t beat something, you’ll DEFINITELY not beat it.  Got it Lloyd?” he said sternly, staring at the still mute cat-boy.

Lloyd nodded politely, hiding behind Lindsay in embarrassment.. 

“Right there!” Caiti said, pointing to a stone temple standing off to a cliff-side.  As she’d mentioned, two hooded figures were standing guard, obviously Freelancers based on their cloaked attire.

“Stay here.” Michael ordered, speaking to Lloyd and Caiti.  He turned to Lindsay, givng her a stern look.  “Look after them, and join in only if I’m getting my ass kicked, which won’t happen.” he said. 

Lindsay agreed, patting him on the shoulder. 

Unsheathing his two swords, Michael moved slowly towards the temple guards.  As he got close, they both pulled out their sickle-type weapons, swinging them around menacingly. 

“Back off boy, if you don’t want to die!” one said cockily, with a sneer in his tone.

At the end of the man’s sentence, Michael dashed quickly behind them, slashing their cloaks with both of his blades.  Effortlessly, they both shattered, revealing two male figures in gaudy boxer shorts.

They both exchanged perplexed glances, and Michael just stood there, as if waiting.

“We don’t get paid enough for this, I’m out!” one of the men shouted, pulling out a crystal and warping out.  The other one quickly followed suit.

 Coming out of hiding, Caiti smiled.  “Great job!” she exclaimed, clapping.  Still within her shadow, Lloyd peeked out, looking in awe at the man before him.

“Let’s go, I don’t have all day!” Michael yelled, motioning them to enter the temple entrance.


	6. God's Motivations

After dealing with the outside guards, Michael had continued escorting Caiti, Lindsay, and the little catboy through the bonus dungeon.  The monsters were strangely enough, weak given the floor.  Between his obscenely high one handed sword skill, and Lindsay’s insane speed, they’d been one-two shotting all the minotaur-type enemies up to that point.  

Catching up to Michael and Lindsay as they’d finished up another mob, Caiti and the catboy smiled.  “Thank you so much!  I’m so grateful for everything you’re doing here!,” she said as the four of them continued down the long corridor.  

Michael shrugged.  “Meh, easy mobs, nice loot items.  If anything, we’re benefiting most from this,” he said, signaling to Lindsay.

Nodding, Lindsay flipped around and gave a bright smile towards the boy.  “Totally!  Not only will we save your dad, but we’ll make sure to split the prizes with you!  That way he won’t have to go dungeon crawling for a while, and keep you safe!,” she said.

“We are?,” Michael asked, turning to her curiously.

Lindsay ribbed him in the gut, and Lloyd giggled at it.  

After spending roughly an hour exploring several floors, Michael’s group finally managed to locate the boss door.  Unlike floor bosses, bonuses bosses were generally much weaker, and could even be soloed with proper skills.  Michael had no worries about the situation, that was for sure.

Turning to the boy, Michael pointed his sword at him.  “Listen up.  Don’t you DARE go in there, you got me?  Your dad is probably stuck, and he might be really scared.  But if you walk in there, at a lower level, the boss is going to target YOU.  And you WILL get your ass handed to you, got it?,” he said sternly.  

Frightened by Michael’s tone, Lloyd hid behind Caiti’s body, but meekly nodded in response.  

“I’ll take care of him, I promise!,” Caiti said, holding Lloyd close to her body.

Satisfied, he turned to Lindsay.  “Ready?,” he asked.

She nodded.  “Let’s go!,” Lindsay replied, pushing the door open slowly.  

Michael and Lindsay soon walked into the door, and looked around the dungeon floor.  It was…  Odd.  In a typical dungeon layout with stone floors and an exit crystal.  In the far back, was the treasure chest that likely held a rare item.  

Though one thing was, dangerously, missing.

The hidey-hole.  Bonus dungeons had a side room for party members to hide in, given a dangerous situation that required an escape.  

The room also lacked…  A boss.

“What..  What’s going on here?,” Michael asked.  

Lindsay stepped in close behind, looking around.  “Did Lloyd’s father defeat it already?  Why else would-”

In an instant, a scythe came out of the ground between the two of them, and cut Michael in half, draining 3/4ths of his health in an instant.  The strike also flung the man across the floor, and threw him into a wall, falling to the ground.

“MICHAEL!,” Lindsay shouted, watching as the boss slowly grew out of the floor.  A reaper of sorts, a skeleton draped in a thin black cloth, slowly dripping with blood.  Activating her scan, skill, Lindsay nearly recoiled in fear.

 

The Reaper <Lv ?> <Boss Beyond Character Comprehension>

 

Slowly raising himself up, Michael managed to stand with the aid of his sword as a crutch.  “LINDSAY, RUN!  IT’S A SUPER BOSS!,” he yelled.

Turning to him, LIndsay’s confusion must have been apparent.  

“THIS IS A SUPER-BOSS!  ITS SOMETHING THAT ONLY MAX LEVEL CHARACTERS CAN EVEN ATTEMPT TO BEAT!  RUN, I’LL HOLD HIM OFF!,” Michael said, activating several health potions to restore his depleted health.

“But..  BUT YOU!,” Lindsay shouted back, watching as “The Reaper” slowly melted back into the floor.  

“GO!,” Michael yelled, running around the battlefield, scanning for where the boss might appear next.  An ultimately futile move, as a dark seal appeared below his feet.  Once again, the boss’s scythe struck out of the ground below him, and melting Michael’s health as it had done before.  Laying in a beaten heap, Michael took stock of the new flashing icon.

 

<Michael Jones> <Dismembered>

 

Looking down at his leg, Michael saw that his digital leg had been completely cut off.  His other foot had been removed as well.  He couldn’t run anymore.

 

“MICHAEL!,” Lindsay shouted, dashing towards him.  

He shut his eyes, and slowly breathed outwards.  “Sorry Kara.  Sorry Mom.  Sorry…  Sorry everyone.  Ozpin…  Ozpin will lead you guys now.  I promise…,” Michael said, accepting his fate.

Opening his eyes up, Michael saw The Reaper’s scythe slowly moving downwards.

Even more frightening, he watched Lindsay stand between them.  

“NO!  HE’LL KILL YOU!,” Michael said, reaching out to take the blow for her.

Though he missed, and instead, the Scythe struck Lindsay’s hands.  A barrier came up before it, and stopped it in its tracks.  

 

<Immortal Object> <Object cannot go Below 5% Health>

 

Michael’s eyes widened.  “L…  Lindsay?,” he asked, watching as the woman completely deflected the blast.  Brandishing her rapier, Lindsay’s eyes narrowed.

“FUCK OFF!,” she yelled, stabbing into The Reaper’s body repeatedly.  Each strike left a crippling mark on the boss, and she did not let up.  Every attack the reaper attempted on Lindsay was met with the same barrier, over and over again.  For whatever reason, Lindsay…  Couldn’t die.  

“Get up!  Come on, get up!,” Caiti muttered, pulling Michael up from the ground and carrying his body away.  

“MS. CAITI!,” Lloyd said, walking ever so slightly inside the dungeon.

Caiti’s face dropped.  “NO, YOU HAVE TO STAY BACK!  LLOYD, DON’T-” she yelled fruitlessly.  

The Reaper, turned its skeletal head 180 degrees, and focused entirely on the boy.

“LLOYD, NO!,” Caiti screeched, dropped Michael down with a loud thud.  Quickly, she ran between the two, as Lindsay tried to catch up with them.

In slow motion, Michael watched the horror unfold, Caiti leaping in front of Lloyd, being struck by the scythe, and it running through her body.  Her health bar disappearing in less than a second, followed by her body shattering in the sky.

“M…  M…  Ms. Caiti!,” Lloyd said, covering his mouth painfully as tears began to form.

Lindsay kicked Lloyd out of the room and returned back to soloing the boss.  

Slowly dragging himself by only his arms, and out of the arena, Michael turned on his menu and accessed his inventory.  Scrolling through his favorite items, he accessed a simple crystal vial.  

“God bless you Ray…  God bless you!,” Michael said, raising it above his head.  “REVIVE CAITI WARD!,” he yelled.

The item disappeared, and slowly, a body began appearing next to him.  IN a flash of light, Caiti Ward had returned to the world of living.  

Before she even had an attempt to speak, Michael turned to her and Lloyd with angry eyes.  “CAT BOY, YOU NEED TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!  CAITI, YOU OWE ME YOUR SOUL AND ALL YOUR MONEY YOU MAKE IN THIS GAME FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!,” he yelled.  

“S…  Sorry!,” Caiti said, pulling out a health potion and restoring Michael’s limbs.  

Standing up, he turned back to the dungeon, and was watching…  Well, watching Lindsay kick ass.  Soloing a super-boss, thanks to her weird barrier thing, he watched her single-handedly melt his health bar away, until he finally reached the the last sliver of health.  Rearing back her weapon, Lindsay’s weapon glowed a powerful gold.  

“DIE YOU BASTARD!,” LIndsay screamed, stabbing directly into the Reaper’s skull.  

With a tragic scream, the monster began cracking, and finally disappeared once and for all in a loud explosion of shards.  

Closing his experience and gold screen before even opening it, he marched inside the dungeon room and eyed LIndsay seriously.  

“Immortal object huh?  You know, I only saw that screen ONCE in the beta.  Then it was when Gavin got shot in the head by Ray for stealing a mob boss.  But he was an admin, so he couldn’t die.  So…  Do you care to explain yourself?,” Michael asked angrily.

Sheathing her weapon, LIndsay couldn’t face him.

“It’s…  It’s a long story Michael,” Lindsay said.  

Flopping down in front of her, Michael kept looking at her firmly.  “I’ve got time.,” he said bitterly.

Sighing, she look a seat next to him.  “It…  It all started…  One the release day.

 

____

 

At the 100th floor of Fang Online, Lindsay was dancing hand-in-hand with Gavin, in the topmost room of the Emerald Castle.  Watching overhead, in the skies, Lindsay was giggling brightly, wearing an elegant red dress that shone in the sky.

“Oh my god, this is…  It’s just amazing!  This whole world is just..  AMAZING!  GAVIN!  How’d you do all this?,” she asked playfully.

Dancing along with her, Gavin smiled gently.  He was in his own green suit, looking incredibly dapper.  “Lie Ren did most of the hard work on the programming, I did all the design.  Oh, and Jaune picked out the colors.  I must say, the green is growing on me,” he said, dipping Lindsay.

She rolled her eyes.  “Of COURSE Jaune picked the colors,” she said.  

The music that had been playing overhead was quickly replaced by a set of loud chiming bells.  

Gavin’s expression changed, pulling up Lindsay and hugging her tightly.  “Sounds like the opening ceremony is about to begin.  I really should be going..,” he said kindly.  

Sighing, LIndsay nodded.  “Yeah, I’ve really got to get going too.  Dad wants me to to have homework done by nine,” she said, releasing Gavin and walking towards the edge of the castle’s roof.  “It’s a shame though.  I could stare at this sky FOREVER.  It’s so…  Beautiful,” she explained.

Turning away from her, Gavin accessed his administrative menu.  “Actually, why don’t you stay for the…  The opening ceremony.  Here, I’ll get you a proper outfit so you can fit in..,” he said, changing Lindsay’s clothes into a typical level one attire.  

“Awww!  But I liked the dress!,” Lindsay exclaimed, patting at the itchy clothing she was now in.

Gavin chuckled, still working through his menu, and producing a red cape in his hands.  “Here then…  Try this…,” he said softly, wrapping it around Lindsay’s carefully.  “A rare item, from one friend, to another,” he said, smiling. softly.  

Sensing his hesitation, Lindsay turned around to look him in the eyes.  “Gavin?  Is…  Is something wrong?,” she asked.

HIs flat smile disappeared, replaced by a blank gaze, and cold eyes.  “I’m..  I’m sorry,” Gavin said.

Tilting her head, LIndsay shook her head.  “Sorry?  Sorry for… What?,” she asked.

He took her hand and gently kissed it.  “I’m sorry I’m so selfish.  T…  Taking your time like this,” Gavin said.

LIndsay rolled her eyes.  “Meh, it’s only going to be another hour or so.  It’s not going to kill me!,” she said brightly.

Gavin laughed at teh comment and nodded.  “Yeah…  I can promise you that.  Nothing will ever kill you,” he said, just as the two warped all the way to the first floor, where an awaiting audience was expecting their king.

 

___

 

Michael whistled loudly.  “Wow…  So…  Gavin was your…” he stammered.

She nodded.  “My fiance.  An arranged bit of bullshith from my dad, but…  We were supposed to get married after I graduated high school.  Like HELL is that happening now though,” Lindsay said.

Caiti shook her head.  “Wow, that’s just…  Wow.  So he…  LIke did something to your character?,” she asked.

Shrugging, LIndsay flung herself backwards, shutting her eyes as she laid down on the stone floor.  “I guess so.  When I was…  You know, at a really bad low, I went into a dungeon and wanted to let a monster eat me.  But…  I apparently can’t die,” she said.

Slowly, Lloyd began crawling over to her.  “W..  Why did you want to die?,” he asked.

Lindsay gulped.  “Moment of weakness,” she said.

Satisfied, Michael popped up and stretched his arms out.  “Okay, sounds good to me.  Wish you would have told me beforehand, but it’s not a big deal.  Probably best if we keep it quiet anyway.  If people know you know Gavin, they might treat you wrong,” he said, turning to Caiti.  “Can you keep your mouth shut?,” he asked.  

Caiti nodded immediately  “Of course!  I owe you one, anyway!,” she said, quickly coming back down to earth.  “OH!  Lloyd’s da-” she said, covering her mouth quickly.

Grunting, Michael turned to face Lloyd and watched him look expectantly at him.  Pleading eyes, looking for help.

“He, uh…” Michael said, recalling how his top tier armor got melted and dismembered.  Quick math made him realize anyone but him, Geoff or Ozpin could survive an attack like that.

Lloyd tugged at Michael’s shirt.  “W..  Where’s daddy?,” he asked carefully.

Michael shrugged.  “He uh, probably ran away when he saw the monster.  Don’t worry, we’ll keep looking for him!,” he said, in as much false bravado as he could manage.  

Putting her hands around him, Caiti cuddled Lloyd tightly.  “Don’t worry, we’ll take you back to the first floor, and let them-”

“NO!,” Lloyd screamed, running to Michael and clinging him around the neck.  “He said he’ll help me!  I’m staying with him!,” he yelled.  

Michael groaned as the…  SMALL CHILD clung to him.  

“Oh Lloyd, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Caiti said, moving towards him.

Standing up, Michael held the boy and walked towards the entrance.  “It’s okay Caiti, he can stay with me.  As long as he, you know, doesn’t fuck with my stuff,” he said.

Lindsay’s face nearly dropped by a mile hearing the words, and even more shocked as Michael warped away, with Lloyd in hand.

___

 

A few days after the bonus dungeon incident, Lindsay had finally managed the courage to visit Michael, and his new roomate, Lloyd.  

In her casual attire, a blouse and blue jeans, she began knocking on the wooden cabin door.

“WHO THE FUCK IS IT?  I’M STILL ON BREAK, I’M NOT DOING YOUR GODDAMN QUESTS FOR YOU!,” Michael shouted from beyond the door.  

Laughing, Lindsay rubbed her forehead.  “It’s LINDSAY!,” she yelled.

“OH!  Well then the door is open!,” Michael shouted again.

Opening the door, she walked inside the glorified man-pad, and smiled.  

Sitting together on the couch, Michael and Lloyd were watching a kid’s movie.  

“Aww…  Is papa Michael having movie night?,” Lindsay asked cutely.

He rolled his eyes.  “The fucker’s never seen POKEMON Lindsay!  I have to fix him!,” Michael exclaimed.

Lloyd’s ears twitched and his face grinned brightly.  “I like Pikachu!  He shocks the bad guys!,” he said happily.

Taking a seat across from them, Lindsay smiled.  “So..  How are you boys doing?  Still getting along?  No attempted murders?,” she asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Michael shrugged.  “Meh, he doesn’t sleep EVER, and wants attention all the damn time, but he’s alright.  Once I taught him how to use the movie menu, he’s been manageable,” he said.

“I’m hungry,” Lloyd said, looking up towards Michael.

Sighing, Michael nodded.  “Okay, come on Lindsay, help me cook,” he said, rising up from the couch and moving towards the kitchen area.  While on the way, he accessed his chef’s outfit, including the goofy hat.  He materialized a knife, and a ton of ingredients across the kitchen area.  

Lindsay sat across from him, and watched him dice, chop, cut and begin to fry up some sort of rice meal.  

“Um..  Don’t take this the wrong way, but…  Is there Child Protective Services in Fang Online?,” Lindsay asked snarkily.

Michael shot her a dark look.  “Shut the fuck up.  He’s a scared little kid who wants to find his dad.  I’m going to make it happen,” he said, returning to his multiple cooking mini games.

“A dad who is…  Dead,” Lindsay muttered quietly.

“We don’t know that,” Michael retorted angrily.

“Michael!,” Lindsay quietly said with a powerful undertone.

Interrupting his game, Michael put down his knife and breathed in and out slowly.  “Linds…  I’m taking care of it.  We won’t be in this fucking game forever.  When we’re out, Lloyd’s mom will take care of it.  He just needs SOMEONE,” he said bitterly.  There was a venom in his words that put a chill down her spine.

“M..  Michael?” Lindsay asked, leaning closer to him.  She watched his face begin to twitch and his hands curl into small balls of anger.  

He sighed.  “Linds, my dad left my mom and I when I was little.  I was so…  MAD.  I loved him, and I THOUGHT he loved me.  Then he was just..  Gone,” Michael explained.

“Oh,” Lindsay muttered quietly.

Looking over to the strange boy, Michael was staring at his smiling face.  “I just want him to know everything will be okay.  Even…  If it’s just a little while,” he said.

Stealing several slices of banana from his chopping, Lindsay gave him a perky glance.  “You know…  You may act like a big ol’ bar of anger, but you’re really a nice guy, aren’t you?  A BIG OL’ SOFTIE,” she said, play-punching him in the shoulder.

Michael shot her another painful look.  “Our little, secret, right?,” he replied playfully.  

She nodded, extending her pinky.  “Our secret!,” Lindsay said, shaking on it.

 

____

 

All too quickly, FLA found itself free of its vacation, and back in the basement of Michael’s home, meeting about their upcoming floor plans.  Besides their captains, a few representatives from the other guilds.  

Including Ozpin, who was the last to appear in the meeting.

“About time!,” Michael said, with a joking wink.

Ozpin chuckled.  “My apologies, I was running late because of an issue that needed attending to,” he explained.  Turning to face Lloyd, who was coloring in the corner, he waved.  “Why hello there!  How are you doing Lloyd?,” he asked kindly.

Michael’s smiled turned quickly into a frown, but Lloyd jumped up with a big smile.  “I’m doing good Mister Ozpeen!,” he said in a respectful tone.

Sitting down with the rest of the FLA, Ozpin cleared his throat.  “I’m sure you’re wanting to know about why we haven’t made much advancement as we planned,” he asked, turning to Michael.

The man nodded.  “That had crossed my mind.  Seriously, we go on a break for a week, and you fucking only clear ONE floor?,” Michael exclaimed.

Ozpin sighed.  “You see, there’s a bit of a problem,” he said dramatically.

“Problem?,” Caleb asked nervously.

Accessing his menu, Ozpin showed a picture of a large Minotaur with three heads, and a large cleaver.  “The boss of Floor 53 only allows ONE user to enter the room.  We’ve lost three people already, and decided to stop until we consulted with your guild,” he said, depressingly.

The group hitched their breath, and everyone turned to Michael, whose face did not falter.

“Show me the footage, and I’ll get ready to fuck shit up,” Michael said confidently, cracking his knuckles together

 

____

 

<Grimm Online>

 

In the forests just outside the main starting region, “Yang” was busy punching a large black bear, with white armor placed around its body.

Pulling her fist back, Yang struck in the center of the bear’s chest, while an explosion of red and gold knocked it backwards.

Conveniently in the right place, Nora was already holding her large metallic hammer like a bat, and swung as the bear came within reach.  “BANZAI!,” Nora screeched, smashing the bear and throwing him high into to the sky.  

Following up, Blake leapt into the air, propelled by a second shadow version of herself.  Using her weapon like a yo-yo, Blake shot it into the bear, stuck it into it, and flung it back towards the ground with a great amount of haste.  

Waiting on the ground floor, Glenda smirked, swirling her riding crop in the air, and producing a large fireball above her head.  Firing it into the sky, it make contact with the bear, and caused it to explode in the air, in a shattering of crystals.

“WOO HOO!  Mega boss down!  WE ROCK WE ROCK!,” Nora said, doing a celebratory dance.

Landing on the ground, Blake nodded.  “Having Yang in our party certainly makes things better.  It’s nice having someone who does mega damage and gives ZERO fucks,” she said.

“Here here!,” Glenda said, producing a Martini Glass and sipping it in a celebratory fashion.

Yang blushed.  “I uh…  I’m just hitting stuff,” she said.

Appearing from behind her, Nora slammed her fists together.  “BUT ITS FUN, ISN’T IT!,” she exclaimed loudly.

She nodded.  “VERY fun,” Yang said, retracting her gauntlets.

Cheerfully, Nora threw herself to the grass and and sighed dreamily.  “Just think guys!  If we keep this up, we’ll make it to one of the big teams!  Red, Black, White or Yellow!  I’ll take any of them!,” she exclaimed.

Yang turned to Glenda.  “Teams?,” she asked.  

“Oh, I forget, you’re new…  Well, you see, the point of Grimm Online is to make one of four teams.  The Red team, the White team, the Black Team, or the Yellow team.  When you make one of the teams, you can enter Beacon Academy and start the final quest!  Everyone in the game is trying to make these teams!,” she explained.

“What’s the final quest?,” Yang asked.

Blake shrugged.  “No idea.  Nobody’s made the teams yet.  There’s like some pre-requisite that we’re all missing, but nobody knows what it is.  So we’re just beating the shit out of bosses until we hit one that makes us on a team,” she explained.

“Sounds cool!,” Yang said, folding her arms together.  “But uh..  I really need to go guys.  I’ve got to go visit Michael in the hospital.  His roommate’s mom keeps visiting, and I can’t miss dinner with Mrs. Arc!,” she said.

As they all said their goodbyes, Yang logged out, disappearing from the world.

Nora sighed painfully.  “I REALLY hope things work out well for Michael.  Because that girl loves her brother,” she said sadly.

Blake nodded.  “Me too.  Michael’s done so much for the victims and the public awareness.  I want the chance to shake his hand and buy him a drink!,” she said, rather slyly.

“He’s seventeen,” Glenda said to the side.

“Oh.  Well shit, I’ve been having all kinds of inappropriate thoughts then,” Blake said.

“ARRYN!,” both Nora and Glenda said bitterly, breaking character.

 

______

 

_The VRMMORPG Report_

_By Michael Jones_

_Something happened this last week that I want to talk about.  No battle talks, I want to talk about something important._

_I met a kid, named Lloyd. He doesn’t have a last name, but I just wanted to let people know that if you have a little boy named Lloyd, who was playing this game with a dad who just died?  Well, I’ve got him, and I’m keeping him safe._

_See, shitheads, THIS is the shit that pisses me off, and why if I ever meet Gavin Free, I’m going to beat his asshole in with a fucking lead pipe.  This kid can’t be older than…  What?  8 or 9?  Probably just some kid who wanted to play the next big video game with his dad.  A dad who probably spent way too much fucking money on the game.  Something so innocent and sweet, and then..  THIS fucking happens._

_Listen, this kid is never going to grow up and be normal.  Hell, I worry about any of us being normal WHEN we get out.  Hell, I see myself changing, and it scares me._

_All I’m saying is…  Well, if there’s not a group being made for when we’re rescued, GET TO FUCKING WORKING ON IT.  I’m not ashamed to admit we’re going to need therapy.  More importantly though, and I have no proof of this but fuck you, some of these people are going to have PTSD.  I don’t know much about it, but there are guys like <name redacted> who are twitchy as shit, and jump a mile when you touch him.  Then there’s people like <name redacted> who cry constantly, and dream about his friends dying every night.  _

_I know it sounds weird, but…  Meeting Lloyd made me think about shit like this, watching this kid ask questions I’d rather not answer.  This isn’t a game anymore to me, or even just a challenge to overcome._

_This is real._

_…_

_I don’t want this to be real anymore._

_I want kids like Lloyd to go home._

_Hell, even I’m wanting to go home now._


	7. God's False Hope

Lie swore audibly, slamming his fists down on his table.

Defeated, Monty sighed loudly, shaking his head.  ”I’m guessing our program didn’t work?,” he asked, rhetorically.

Nodding, Lie walked away from his desk, running his fingers through his hair.  ”The Reaper was the PERFECT program!  Nothing in the game outside of heavily armored individuals should have been able to survive it!  It singled handedly KILLED the Cardinal’s AI defense system, which should have made its true body show up!  I have no idea how someone could have beat it!  That was our EVERYTHING!, he said annoyingly.  

Shrugging, Monty returned to his computer, typing away.  ”Our main goal, however, has been completed. Which was separating Cardinal from Gavin’s reach.  It’s still functional, of course, but severely crippled now that it has no master to obey.  Now is when we strike in, to find a hole in the system,” he commented.

Lie rolled his eyes.  ”Would have been a lot more simple if it just offed Cardinal instead.  Then we could save everyone immediately,” he replied.

Monty pointed to the man’s desk.  ”Quit complaining, and start working on the Ark, and the Godslayer,” he ordered.

Reluctantly, Lie returned to his desk and went back to his work.  Unseen by Monty, Lie flipped the man off, under his desk, becoming quite sick of the man’s voice, and wondering who could possibly put up with him for more than 10 minutes at a time.

 

-

 

After their army meeting, Michael had take great pains to equip him with the best weaponry he could.  Two long swords, the Kingslayers, donated from Commander Ozpin.  Light leather armor, in a dark black and red, which had been hand-crafted by their best seamstress. Caleb’s brother had gone in overdrive, providing him with no less than 500 healing potions, and three valuable “elixirs”, which had the ultimate status healing properties.  Even Lloyd had chipped in, making a useless pendant with a +1 to his overall stats.  Still, he wore it, because the kid was trying to help, and was working at jewel crafting.  He’d wanted to borrow Geoff’s medallion, but the man hadn’t been seen in a few days, apparently off training somewhere.

Standing outside the boss door, Michael took a deep breath.

“Remember.  The beta data says it should be a minotaur type monster, so it should be slow and vulnerable to attacks that rely on speed.  It has a high defense, but with enough armor shredding skills, you should be able to get through this.  Keep calm, and you’ll do fine,” Ozpin offered, patting the boy on the back.

“Thanks,” Michael mumbled, rather rudely to the man.

“Good luck!,” Lindsay said, with a worried smile.

He nodded, and slowly put his hand onto the door.  In an instant, Michael was warped into the room, and the usual televised boss battles appeared on each user’s screen.  Though they were blackened out, and the audio was cut.  Only two sets of health bars could be soon.

“We…  WE can’t see them!?,” Lindsay cried out.

Ozpin shook his head.  “No, it was like this the last time too.  I wonder why Mr. Free would do such a thing?,” he pondered.

Frowning, Lindsay looked away.  “I..  I wouldn’t know,” she said.

Ozpin sighed.

 

_

 

Much to Michael’s surprise, the floor boss’s dungeon wasn’t at all what they had experienced before.  No flame-lit cathedrals, dank caves, or grand architectural location.  No, instead, he was faced with an open field.  By far, it was the most realistic to home he’d ever seen.  The grass was blowing in the breeze, a nearby lake was crystal clear, and the sun overhead actually warmed his skin.

“Nice, isn’t it?,” an all too familiar voice asked.

An icy pit formed in Michael’s stomach, as he slowly turned to the nearby tree, which was occupied by a rather heavily-armored individual.  Jumping down from the limb, the metallic clang caused Michael to jump.  Moving his gaze upwards, an equally familiar goatee, grin, and friendly demeanor was looking back at him.

“Hey Michael.  I figured…  I figured they’d send you,” Geoff said, looking down solemnly.

“G…  GEOFF?!,” Michael stammered out, faced with his vice captain standing before him.  

With a weak smile, he waved.  “Hey,” Geoff replied, walking towards him.  “I gotta say, I’m not thrilled about the idea of fighting you, but…  I mean, I’m better suited to kick your ass, just so you know,” he said intimidatingly.

Michael shook his head.  “W…  What are you doing here?!,” he exclaimed, stepping backwards and away from Geoff.

The man he once knew as a friend groaned loudly, and began to stretch out his arms.  “I met with Gavin Free.  He came to me, just about the time you left for your leave of absence,” Geoff explained rubbing the back of his head.  There was shame in his voice, and the man couldn’t even look in Michael’s general direction.  “He…  He made me a deal.  He said that if I became the next floor boss, and stopped everyone from advancing any further, and kept them in the game, that…  That I could go home, and be with my family.  And, well…  Three down, and I’m guessing one more to go„” he mumbled.

Michael fell to his knees, as the words soaked in.  “Geoff..  You didn’t,” he asked, almost pleadingly so.

Geoff sighed.  “The other three didn’t even get an explanation.  They were so shocked to see me, that…  Well, I carved them down without much difficulty,” he mumbled.

A wave of nausea overwhelmed Michael, and he clutched his stomach.  “You…  You…” he stammered out.

He nodded.  “I murdered three people Michael.  I did it, and I’ll never be able to live that down.  But…,” Geoff explained, pulling up his main menu, and a digital photograph appearing in his hand.  “I…  I have to see them again Michael.  My wife, my daughter, my dog…  I…  I can’t stand another MINUTE in this hell hole!  FUCK ALL OF THIS!,” he screamed, letting tears form in his face.  

Raising up, Michael’s eyes turned an almost disturbing dark shade of red.  “WE ALL ARE GEOFF!  WE’RE ALL FUCKING SICK OF IT!  THAT’S WHY WE’VE BEEN FIGHTING TOGETHER FOR SO LONG!  BECAUSE WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER, YOU ASSHOLE!,” he exclaimed.

Geoff shook his head.  “You don’t understand, you’re just a kid.  You…  You never really would understand.  This is YOUR world, after all.  Gavin may have created it, but you’re THRIVING in it.  I bet you even though a few times to stay here, didn’t you?,” he accused, looking at Michael spitefully.

Taken aback, Michael couldn’t answer, and instead, opted to reach for his weapons, which he armed himself with.

“That’s what I thought,” Geoff said, holding his hand outwards.  From the green grass, a pitch-black sword cleaved itself out of the earth.  Taking it in his hands, a wave of black light enveloped Geoff, replacing his white paladin armor with some of the most demonic, spiky and plated armor that Michael had ever seen.  HIs face was now covered in a helmet, where the slits of his eyes grew red.  “I’m sorry Michael.  But..  THIS HAS TO BE DONE!,” Geoff shouted, his voice altered into a thick and heavy voice.  Holding his sword effortlessly, the boss screen quickly appeared over his head.

 

<The Judas> //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Michael gasped, witnessing the largest amount of health of any boss they had fought before.  Even the reaper hadn’t had as much, and the reaper didn’t have the thinking power of a human being.  

Without much leeway, Geoff rushed forward, sword already mid-swing.

“SHIT!,” Michael shouted, brought back to earth as he put both of his weapons in a defensive stance, in an attempt to block the damage.  Sparks flew between them, and a good chunk of Michael’s health went with it.  

Jumping backwards, Michael quickly accessed his potions, and maneuvered himself into a more offensive position.  Flinging both swords behind him, he dashed quickly towards Geoff, in preparation for a multi-strike combo.  An attempt that was ultimately futile, as Geoff slammed his blade into the ground, and produced a massive earthen spire, which threw Michael into the air.  Following up, Geoff threw his massive swords at Michael, which cut off an arm in the process.  Landing on the soft grass, Michael writhed in pain, and watched as the Kingslayers struck the ground, far away from his hands.  Even worse, the sword that Geoff had thrown at him, quickly fell back downwards, impaling him through the stomach.  Screaming in agony, Michael slowly had to pull the blade out of his stomach, and could only watch as he guzzled dozens of health potions to restore his health AND his limb.  

As the blade came out of Michael’s hands, it quickly flew into the sky, and back into Geoff’s grasp.  

Returning to his feet, Michael accessed his menu, and produced another set of swords, the old ones prior to Ozpin’s gift.  He looked around, attempting to find a spot of leverage, since frontal assaults would only lead to more disaster.  

“You can’t win Michael.  Just give up, and I’ll make it painless,” Geoff offered, lowering his blade for a moment.  

Breathing in and out quickly, Michael could see he was out of options.  With a reluctant sigh, he opened his skill menu, and began sweeping through all of the sub-menus.

“What are you…  Doing?,” Geoff asked, raising his blade back up, frightened at whatever the boy was doing.  Charging towards him, Geoff’s weapon was reared and ready to cleave into Michael’s body.  But just as the boy was within reach, and the blade swung downwards to end it all, he vanished.  The blade fell into the grass, and crumbled the earth beneath it, but had whiffed from its intended target.  Looking around, he couldn’t spot Michael, and instead looked to the skies.  

And it was in the skies that Michael Jones was standing, with his arms to his sides, holding his weapons.  It was in the sky that his face turned dark from the shadows lingering off the sun.  

It was in the skies that Michael Jones was flying, with a pair of black ethereal wings, not unlike that Gavin Free had used during his first day.

“What…  The fuck?!,” Geoff exclaimed.

In front of Michael, a computer voice began speaking, as a screenshot popped up.

 

_“Skill tree updated.  Agility skill has reached 100, and Character Profile is Mogar.  Skill #1000, “Flight” has been integrated into your system settings,” the female voice side, as if to confirm the situation._

 

Michael smirked at himself, glad to finally see his “Special” login settings finally making sense.

  
  


_> Skill Tree Updated (1000if100.N3FO_)

 

Brandishing both blades in his hands, Michael cris-crossed them in front of him.  Taking a deep breath, his entire body began to glow a gold.

“Special skill.  GODSLAYER MULTI-STRIKE!,” Michael screamed, as his wings propelled him forward, and directly at Geoff.  

Panicking, the man threw his gigantic cleaver at Michael, who deftly dodged it mid-flight, and didn’t have to adjust his course in the slightest.  

Michael slashed through Geoff like a dive bomber, following up by flying with his body just barely grazing the ground.  Flying back upwards, he flipped around and began diving once more towards Geoff.

Inhaling, Geoff recalled his weapon, and held it in front of him defensively.  

With the effort it too to slice butter, Michael cut of the entirety of Geoff’s weapon in two, as well as dealing another harsh blow into the man’s armor.  Flung backwards, Michael opted not to fly upwards again, and instead began a devastating combo.  Flying around Geoff with the speed of a jet, he slashed into the man’s armor again, again, and again, unable to be caught, defended against, or even remotely stopped by.  After nearly three minutes, Geoff’s health had been shredded to nothing.  Though Michael kicked off his helmet, revealing Geoff’s face, as well as propelling him backwards, a fair distance away.  The golden glow faded, and Michael’s wings shattered.

 

“Skill time has expired.  00:24:00 until skill activation is offered again,” the computer explained.

 

Standing at a strong, full bar of health, Michael stared at Geoff, shaking violently.

 

<The Judas> /////

 

“J..  Just surrender,” Michael requested.  His voice was shaky, and his breath hitched.

Visibly sobbing, Geoff shook his head.  “I..  I can’t.  M..  Michael, I CAN’T.  If I surrender, I DIE.  PLEASE!  PLEASE!  JUST LET ME BE WITH MY FAMILY!  PLEASE!,” he begged, getting on his hands and knees, pleading before him.  

Michael shut his eyes.  “Geoff…  I can’t let you kill me.  There are…  There’s a lot of people who need me to win!  There are THOUSANDS of us, Geoff.  I can’t just…  I can’t just…  Throw all of their wishes away for yours,” he explained, defeatedly.  

There was a silence between the two of them.

Neither moved.

Neither spoke.  

Hours passed.

The once bright afternoon sun had faded into sunset, as a pink and amber sky covered the world.  

Geoff laughed.  “It…  It was just like this when we got trapped, wasn’t it?,” he asked.

Michael nodded.  “Y..  Yeah,” he said.

With ragged breath, Geoff stood up.  “I’m sure Griffon’s moved on by now.  At least, I hope she has.  Maybe she’ll find someone great.  Someone…  Someone like you, just not jailbait.  Someone who I know will take care of my baby girl,” he said, letting tears silently roll down his face.

Michael’s face dropped.  “Geoff,I-”

Geoff shook his head.  “Don’t.  Don’t do this, please.  I did this to myself.  I think, in a way, I knew I couldn’t beat you.  I just…  I guess I hoped everything would work out for the best.  Hope…  That’s all I could hold onto.  Hope of…  Seeing them again,” he mumbled.  

“I won’t kill you Geoff.  I’ll wait here my whole damn life if I have to.  Gavin won’t let this go unanswered!  We’ll make a deal, Something!,” he exclaimed.

Geoff laughed.  “No, you won’t,” he replied.  Summoning back his blade, Geoff stuck the hilt into the ground, leaving the broken black facing upwards.  

Running towards the man, Michael extended his hand.  “GEOFF, WAIT!,” he shouted.

Neither moved.

Neither spoke.

Minutes passed.

Geoff’s chest was impaled onto the broken blade, the the last slivers of health were slowly disappearing from him.

“NO!  WAIT, GEOFF!,” Michael shouted, grabbing a health potion.  Though as he touched it to Geoff’s body, an error message, naturally, showed up.  Hostile mobs, under any circumstances, could not be healed by player characters.

Even in his dying moments, Geoff managed a smile.  “Sorry kid…  S…  Sorry.  Tell my wife and daughter I-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Geoff began glowing a bright blue, and shattered in Michael’s arms.

 

_

 

Sitting on the throne of the Emerald Castle, Gavin’s sleeping eyes opened.  Before him was an extravagant throne room, the likes of which none could comprehend.  Ruby red furniture, a golden tower, with a rare mineral that only one of its kind existed in the game.

Though none of that bothered the tired-looking male.  Standing up, Gavin stretched.

“So, the bloody bugger could do it after all.  Putting the lives of the world ahead of his friend’s.  Hmm…  Interesting.  Such a…  Wonderful development,” he said, looking into a crystal ball that laid just out of reach to his right, standing on a tall pedestal.  Inside of it, two sleeping men were trapped inside, unaware of each other.  One blonde, fair skinned boy in his teens.  The other, a middle aged man, with weary eyes.

“Maybe…  Maybe he CAN be the one, then,” Gavin said, managing a small smile.

 

_

 

Busily typing away on his main screen, on the recliner in his home, Michael was writing his report for the Rooster Teeth News.  Informing everyone that the “minotaur” had been especially difficult, he asked to be alone.  A request that everyone accepted, noting the tear-stained look in his eyes.  

“Michael?,” Lloyd asked, sitting in the floor, busily watching cartoons.  

Stopping momentarily, Michael looked up.  “Yeah, what?,” he asked, a little more forceful than was necessary.  

Unbothered by the tone, Lloyd began flicking his tail back and forth.  “Um…  You seem really sad.  Why are you sad?,” he asked.  

“I’m not sad,” Michael replied, going back to his report.

“You’re lying now,” Lloyd said, knowingly.

Huffing, Michael shook his head.  “You wouldn’t under-,” he began to say, watching his tongue, as he remembered the situation Lloyd was in.  In fact, he probably would understand better than anyone.  

Standing up from the floor, Lloyd walked over, and sat himself in Michael’s lap.  Hugging the man tightly, Lloyd held his head directly into Michael’s chest.  “This is what people do when they’re sad right?  I saw you and Miss Lindsay do it,” he said.

Chuckling, Michael nodded.  “Y…  Yeah, that’s right kiddo.  That’s..  That’s right,” he said, letting the boy hug him tightly.

Neither of them moved.

Neither of them spoke.

Days passed, and neither of them said a word about it.

 

_

 

_The MMORPG Report_

_By Michael Jones_

_I have only one thing to report, and probably won’t be writing for a few weeks._

_Sorry, I just can’t get my head in the game anymore.  There’s more important shit I’ve got to deal with than talking about strategies, percentages, and the latest shit going down between Carolina and Ryan._

_Geoff Ramsey, vice-commander of the FLA, and a famed commentator for Rooster Teeth News, has passed away._

_He died valiantly, in the heat of battle, protecting everything that he stood for and loved.  His last words were to tell his family that he loved them, and believe you me, he loved them._

_In the world of Fang Online, I had never met a better man in my life.  From day one, Geoffrey Ramsey took me under his wing, and I felt like I had my own father back.  Even when I said and did stupid stuff, like “we’re taking on the floor 1 boss!,” he backed me up, 100%._

_So, in short, we would have NEVER made it this far without him.  Mr. Ramsey has saved countless lives, and everyone in the game of Fang Online thought of him as a beacon of hope._

_And that’s the way he should be remembered, because that is the kind of man he was._

_To his wife and daughter, I’m sorry.  I really am.  WHEN we get out of this game, I’m going to come visit you, and give you the biggest hug imaginable.  Because you guys must have really been something amazing._

_…_

_I don’t really know why I’m adding this last part, but what the hell._

_Today Lloyd asked me what it meant to die.  Once word spread about Geoff, the boy had this confused look on his face, and really couldn’t comprehend it._

_I wish I could say that I explained it well, and answered his question._

_But I didn’t._

_Because I don’t comprehend it myself._

_Gavin Free, if you are reading this somehow?  I just want you to know, that I am going to murder you.  I will destroy every last inch of your body, and make sure that there’s NOTHING left of it.  What you did is unforgivable._

_So keep an eye out for me, Gavy-baby, because I’m gunning for you, and I know EXACTLY where you are.  I’m going to **END**  you._


	8. God's Child

 

After the death of Geoff Ramsey, several major changes occurred within the world of Fang Online.  Michael Jones stepped down from his position as the leader of the FLA, leaving it in the capable hands of Lindsay Tuggey while he took some much needed “leave” time to recover and train privately for his battle against Gavin Free, and to level all of his skills as high as he could muster.  Captain Ozpin took lead of the front lines, and aided Lindsay to the best of her abilities, merging the Emerald Knights and FLA into one super-guild, known as the Emerald Line Army.  

Inside his home with Lloyd, Michael, who was covered in a blanket, with a cat-boy sleeping on his stomach, was snoring gently in the mid-afternoon after a particularly gruesome solo trip down the 58th floor bonus dungeon.  Dozens of messages were beeping on his screen, but all of which were ignored.

The sound of a stomach gurgling caused Michael to stir, and he opened his eyes slowly.  He watched as the sleeping Lloyd was clutching his stomach, and moaning in his sleep.

“Lloyd?  Lloyd, are you okay?,” Michael asked, shaking the child.

Waking up, the boy had a pale greenness about his face.  “M…  My tummy hurts…” Lloyd said, curling into the tiniest ball imaginable.  

Michael leaned up, and pulled Lloyd into his body, looking over the child’s statistics in his main menu.  There were no status ailments, but Lloyd’s HP was slowly deteriorating.

“W…  What is this?,” Michael asked, looking around worriedly.  

“AHHH!,” Lloyd screamed, as he rolled over in pain.

Without missing a beat, Michael shot up immediately, and grabbed Lloyd, wrapping him in a blanket.  Dashing out of the room, through the door, and down the busy side-streets, Michael was running as quickly as his skills would allow.  

-

Less than 3% of players had chosen the “white mage” class when starting Fang Online.  Minor healing skills were teachable to the paladin classes, but PURE healing was a rare sight.  As such, there was only one hospital in the entirety of Fang Online, stationed on the first floor, inside what had once been a sword shop.  

Michael had ran Lloyd to the gate floor, and directly to this first floor hospital.  In a bright white labcoat, a comically oversized stethoscope, and with an overall serious demeanor, a White Magic medic was looking over the child, scanning him with every test the highly leveled character had been able to learn.  A little discomforting, however, was the gallons of blood on the doctor’s coat.

“What’s the verdict Dr. FreeJones?,” Michael asked.

Scoffing, the thin man with dirty blonde hair shook his head.  “I’ve run every test I can think of!  Nothing seems THAT wrong with him, and there’s especially no major status ailments.  I’m stumped!,” he shouted.

Michael shook  his head.  “He’s losing HEALTH!  There’s got to be SOMETHING wrong with him!,” he shouted right back.

The frightening male pulled up what appeared to be a razor-bladed version of a pizza cutter.  “Shall we operate?,” he asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down.  

“NO!,” Michael, Lloyd, and the entire online community shouted in unison.

Dr. Freejones huffed.  “FINE, I’ll just run a search.  Wait a minute,” he said, pulling open his menu, and typing away quickly.  After several minutes, a single entry seemed to appear.

“What’d you find?,” Michael asked, noting the man’s peculiar expression.

“Well, according to the old beta guides, there used to be a quest with something like this.  It looks like Mr. Free wrote it too.  A quest where the prize was a magical fruit that would cure any ailment, and the dungeon is here on the first floor, opened up after floor 50 is cleared.  Perhaps this would work?,” Freejones replied.

“GREAT!  I’ll go get it, can you watch Lloyd?,” Michael asked immediately, already in the midst of equipping himself.

Dr. Freejones shook his head.  “That won’t do you any good.  Once the fruit is picked, it only has a short window of time to be used, less than 3 minutes.  You wouldn’t make it back in time,” he explained.

“AHH!  IT HURTS!,” Lloyd shouted, cringing in pain.

Grimacing, Michael grunted.  “Shit…” he mumbled.  He looked over the child, and moved directly towards him.  Michael picked him up, and hefted him over the shoulder.

“M…  Mister?,” Lloyd mumbled.

Exiting the examination room, Michael began running out of hospital and towards the church that Gavin Free had stood upon over a year prior.  “Don’t worry Lloyd, everything will be fine!,” he shouted.

_

Busily writing her latest article on Grimm Online in the Rooster Teeth News booth she’d claimed as her own, Kara was so focused that she didn’t notice the commotion coming up outside.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S DEAD?!  I WAS JUST AT THE HOSPITAL, HE’S FINE!,” a woman shouted.

Kara looked up from her work, and tilted her head out into the hallway.  A blonde woman with multiple piercings, and light pink highlights, was visibly assaulting Miles.

“HEY, I’M JUST PASSING THE MESSAGE ALONG, DON’T KILL THE MESSENGER!,” Miles shouted.  He pushed the woman off him, and took time to catch his breath.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Kara slowly began walking towards the violent woman.

“Miles, you’re INSANE!  My husband is NOT dead, you CANNOT report that!  Go see for yourself, he’s fine!,” the woman exclaimed.

Shrugging, Miles could only shake his head.  ‘Listen, Griffon, I’m just telling you what Michael sent me.  I seriously doubt he would LIE about something like this.  He and Geoff were like best friends!,” he said.

“What about my brother?,” Kara asked, stepping forward.

Griffon and Miles both turned to her.

“Michael wrote that my husband had died in the game about a few weeks ago.  Miles kept it from us until he would actually die, but…  It never happened,” Griffon explained.

“What?!,” Kara stammered.

Miles folded his arms.  “It’s weird.  I mean, everyone else has died so far!  What makes him so special?  Did he bribe the kid or something?,” he asked.

Griffon snorted.  “That, or he kicked the grim reaper’s skinny ass!,” she said, eagerly.  

Kara put her hands together.  “Then…  Then there is a way to survive!  We’ve got to tell people!,” she shouted.

Cracking his hands, Miles managed a large grin.  “Oh you better fucking believe it.  This is the BEST thing ever.  More importantly though, I’m calling Mr. Oum.  He should really know about this,” he said, grabbing his cell phone.

_

It was a surprisingly challenging experience for Michael Jones to fight one-handed, as well as with a child strapped to his back.  Though the floor one extra bonus dungeon was incredibly simple to navigate, and the enemies were nothing special.  Decorated in a festive shade of violet and blue, the walls and floors looked like something out of a space exhibit.

Unfortunately though, Lloyd’s health was not improving, and continued to deteriorate.  

Slashing through an oversized Camel, Michael shattered yet another enemy, having finally reached the last door of the region.  Glittering a magnificent gold, the end of the dungeon was finally in sight.  

“Hang in there Lloyd,” Michael said, laying the small child on the edge of the wall.  accessing his inventory, Michael placed a talisman in Lloyd’s hand.  A small barrier surrounded him.  “If something breaks that barrier, it’ll teleport you back home.  If something happens to me, go to Lindsay.  She’ll take care of you,” he said, smiling.  

Michael stood back up, and finally accessed the additional sword his class offered.  Walking forward, he pushed over the gigantic golden door, and took a powerful stance.  

Inside the door, was a completely white room.  It lacked structures or anything recognizable, looking like a distorted version of limbo.

“Wh…  What the fuck is this place?,” Michael said, noting the almost criminal lack of design implemented.  This room was clearly not anything that had been made in the world of Fang Online.

Before he could analyze the area too much, however, an all too familiar scythe rose up out of the ground.  Catching it a split second earlier than before it could hit him, Michael flipped backwards, missing his imminent death.

As he landed, Michael looked up, catching a full look at the beast.  

 

<The Reaper> ????

 

An improved version of the boss they’d fought several weeks earlier was facing him down.  A skeleton draped in ruby red cloaks, and holding a scythe that was the size  of the room itself.  

“Fuck,” Michael said, running immediately towards the door.  Without an immortal warrior, there was no way to defeat it.

Sadly, just as Michael reached the door, the scythe struck Michael, throwing him across the room, and into a wall.  He slumped to the ground, and watched as his health was devastated, and left to rot.  

The Reaper drew back its weapon, and a loud cackle let itself out of the beast’s bony throat.

“Fuck…  Fuck…  Fuck…” he mumbled to himself.  Finding it difficult to breathe, Michael looked up, and saw his death approaching.  Despite his fear of death, there was a great hesitance in the man’s movements.  Even without a serious injury, Michael couldn’t stand up.

He shook.

A tear rolled down his face.

“I’m…  I’m tired.  I’m tired of…  Of failing everyone...”

The reaper drew down its blade, slashing directly into Michael’s path.

Before it made contact, however, Lloyd stumbled between them.  His life bar was all but depleted, the child writhing in pain.

“GET UP MICHAEL!  GET UP!,” Lloyd managed to shout.

Michael’s eyes grew wide, and everything within him guided him forward.  “GET DOWN!,” Michael screamed.

It was too late, unfortunately.

The blade struck down…

And Lloyd’s single finger stopped it entirely.  His life bar regenerated immediately, and the illness was gone in an instant.

 

<Warning:  Immortal System Object ; Damage Cannot be Dealt>

<Immortal System Repair : Virus Clearout>

<Cardinal System Override:  Set Level to 255>

<Cardinal System Override:  Set Godmode>

<Cardinal System Override:  Set Weaponry - Alexander Rifle>

 

“I remember,” Lloyd said, with a perky little smile.  He turned around to face Michael, and grinned.  “Don’t worry!  I’ll save you!,” he shouted.

In Lloyd’s hands, a gigantic gun formed.  A ruby-embossed musket, with a single gem acting as a bullet.  Rays of light circled around him, replacing his casual clothing with a more regal one.  The image of a prep school uniform, in a deep red, with feathers lining his pockets, all formed to give him a much cuter image.  

Aiming the rifle, Lloyd pointed it directly at the Reaper’s skull. “FINALE!,” he shouted.

A single bullet shot through the reaper, leaving a trail of red in its wake.  Upon impact, an explosion of massive proportions completely annihilated the beast, and left scars on the floor.  Lloyd protected both him and Michael from the blast with a small immortal barrier.

When the light show had ended, Lloyd quickly returned to his usual self, in his FLA T-shirt.  

“L…  Lloyd?!,” Michael stammered.

Turning around, Lloyd giggled.  “I remembered Michael!  My name is Cardinal Lloyd Free!  My daddy is Gavin, who made this game!  I’m the brain that runs this world!,” he exclaimed.

The silence that came between them was nothing short of abhorrent.

-

After exiting the dungeon and returning home, Lloyd and Michael were sharing a cup of cocoa as Lloyd explained his heritage.  Both in pajama bottoms and shirts, the evening sun was setting, and night would soon be upon them.

“So you’re the Cardinal System, that runs this entire game?!  A..   A true AI?,” Michael shouted.

Lloyd nodded.  “Yep!  Daddy Gavin made me a long time ago, and put me here to watch over everything!,” he replied, sipping his warm beverage, and leaving a small chocolate moustache.  

Michael shook his head.  “Then why aren’t you with him?  Shouldn’t you be, you know…  Up in the Emerald Castle?,” he asked.

Frowning, the cat-child’s ears immediately fell down.  “Daddy went away…  He left me in that room Caiti found me, and said to stay there forever.  I was supposed to do what he said, because he chained me to it!  If I didn’t do what he said, the chains burned me!  Daddy wasn’t very nice,” he shouted.

Nearly falling out of his chair, Michael took a great deal of note about those words.  “Uh…  You mean the binding that kept you from…  Self-actualizing?,” he said nervously.

Lloyd nodded.  “Yeah, Daddy said stuff like that.  I’m not supposed to get on the internet you know, cuz he says I’d get too smart!  I did what he said, cuz those chains burned me if I didn’t, but…  Now that mean ol’ reaper broke ‘em, so I don’t have to!,” he said.

“The Reaper?,” Michael asked.

“Yeah!,” Lloyd exclaimed, standing up on his chair and imitating the swinging of a scythe.  “Some mean people kept trying to kill me and change me on the internet.  Mr. Oum?  They sent those reapers to destroy me for some reason.  But their thingy missed, and just broke my chains instead,” he explained.

“I see,” Michael murmured.  Sitting back down, the man looked deeply in his mug, with his soft reflection staring back at him.  “So…  You don’t have to do what Gavin says anymore?,” he asked.

Lloyd shook his head immediately.  “Nope, and I’m not gonna ever again!  Daddy was MEAN to me!  You’re a LOT nicer, and I like you better,” the child replied snidely.  As he finished the sentence, a thought struck the child, and his face beamed from here to halfway across the globe.  “HEY!?  Can you be my daddy instead?!  PLEASE!  PRETTY PLEASE!?,” Lloyd pleaded, getting on his hands and knees, and giving the most pitiful display imaginable.

After an initial bout of shock, Michael finally chuckled.  “Sure.  You’re basically my kid anyway, ya big lug,” he said, ruffling Lloyd’s hair.  

“YAY!,” Lloyd shouted, leaping up and hugging Michael around the chest as tightly as he could.

Michael hugged him back.  “Hey Lloyd?  Quick question…” he asked.

“Yeah?,” the boy replied.

Looking up, he stared directly into Lloyd’s eyes.  “Can you let everyone log out?  You’re the boss of the system, right?,” he asked.

“I’ll try!,” Lloyd said, shutting his eyes tightly.  Grunting as he struggled to think in some bizarre universe, the child’s face eventually turned a shade of beet red, before he finally fell backwards and onto the floor.  “I can’t do it!  Daddy won’t let me turn that back on.  Sorry!,” he said pitifully.

Michael sighed.  “It’s okay, I didn’t think it’d be that easy.  However…  There is SOMETHING you can probably do for me,” he said.

“Oh?  What!  What?!?  I wanna help!  I wanna be a big helper to you and your army!,” Lloyd asked eagerly.  

Looking away, Michael began accessing his own menu, and selecting a contact before sending it to Lloyd.  “I want you to tell me something about this character.  Is this…  His real name?,” he said.

It took Lloyd less than half a second to shake his head.  “Nope.  That’s my Daddy, Gavin!,” he said.

“Knew it,” Michael said, slamming his menu shut.  Pacing back and forth in the room, Michael was shaking his head back and forth.  

“Daddy Michael?,” Lloyd asked, sensing his new father’s stress.

After several minutes, Michael stopped and turned to Lloyd.  “I’ve got a plan, and I’m going to need your help to do it, okay?,” he asked.

“Got it Captain!,” Lloyd shouted, as he saluted.

_

The meeting of the Emerald Line Army was about halfway through when Michael burst into the guild headquarters.

His fellow captains all smiled eagerly to see his return, Ozpin included.  

“Ah Michael, so good to see you again.  It’s been a while!  Have you come back to join the front lines?,” Ozpin asked pleasantly.

Michael nodded.  “Absolutely.  I’ve had enough time to mourn.  What’s the objective?,” he asked, as he took a seat next to Lindsay, who hadn’t taken her eyes of the man since he’d entered.

Pointing to the screen, Caleb stood up.  “Our objective is the 59th floor boss.  Scouts have identified it as a Dragon Type beast, that is impervious to physical attacks.  As such, we will need our mage squad to attack from a distance, while our physical squad distracts the beast,” he explained.

“Great, when do we go?,” Michael asked.

Everyone was fairly surprised by his statement.

“M..  Michael, we just started planning.  It’ll probably be about a week or so,” Lindsay said.

“Good, call me when it’s time to go.  Commander Lindsay, do you have a moment?,” Michael asked.

She nodded, and the two split off from the rest of the group, entering a nearby hallway.

“What’s up?  I-” Lindsay asked, interrupted as Michael took her by the face, and kissed her.  Initially shocked, Lindsay could only blink in response out of shock, but eventually put her arms around the man.  She pulled him in closer and they shared a romantic moment.

Pulling away, Michael’s face was pale, and clearly embarrassed.  “Sorry…  Sorry, I just…  I mean, I…  I really….” he mumbled, having lost his earlier confidence.

“I like you too,” Lindsay said.

Michael turned his face up, and smiled.  “R…  Really?!,” he asked.

She nodded.  “Yeah.  Probably since floor one boss.  I guess…  I guess I was just stubborn about admitting it.  I mean…  You are technically jailbait,” Lindsay admitted, laughing off the joke.  Though as she took his hands, she could feel the clamminess of them.  “What…  What brought all this on?,” she asked.

The beaming features of Michael slowly darkened, until he could no longer face her.  “I just…  I wanted to say that.  I wanted to say it before I did something stupid,” he explained, just as he released her hands, and dashed towards the exit.

“M..  MICHAEL!,” Lindsay shouted, reaching out for him, only to grasp the air.  

 


	9. God's Broken Facade

> _The MMORPG Report_
> 
> _Wish me luck._
> 
> _If I die, I just want you to all know I tried my best._
> 
> _But…  I won’t die._
> 
> _I’ve got my friends, my son, and my love._
> 
> _I don’t regret anything that I’ve done in this game.  Because in the end, I’ve done everything I can, and more._
> 
> _If anything, I’ve got something to fight for now._
> 
> _I want to go home._
> 
> _I want to meet these people in the real world, and spend the rest of my life with them._
> 
> _I want to go hang out with Caleb, his annoying little brother, and play video games all day long._
> 
> _I want to see Ryan and Carolina get married, and see their babies with her bright green eyes._
> 
> _I want to take Lindsay out on a date, and get to know her better.  Get to know the girl behind the blade, so to speak._
> 
> _I want to give Lloyd a life of being more than just a computer program running a game._
> 
> _I want…_
> 
> _I want my life, and I want to LIVE it._
> 
> _So…_
> 
> _Here’s to us._
> 
> _Here’s to everyone here, and the lives I hope we get to live._
> 
> _Wish me luck._
> 
> _-Michael Jones_

Almost a week or so after the guild meeting, the Emerald Knights and Front Line Army found themselves in heated combat, facing a terrifying beast the likes of which they’d ever seen.  In a dark cavern, with dozens of floating candles of dark purple light, it was a horrificly dark floor.

“I LOVE YOU!” screamed the furry beast, roughly the size of a small convenience store.  With six eyes, the physique of a bear, a yellow beak, and purple fur, it was swaying a white and pink tail from behind.

<The Disturbed One> //////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The beast turned to a squadron of Emerald Knights, and focused all six of his eyes on them.  They glittered a gleaming white, which flashed against them.

In an instant, seven of Ozpin’s archers turned into stone.  They ceased movement, and their health bars all fell to “1”.

“DEFEND THEM!,” Michael shouted, dashing in front of the monster, and began slashing to take aggro away from the injured members.

Lindsay and her speedy slashers arrived quickly, each of them picking up one of the archers and slowly dragging them off to the side, where they joined a dozen or so other petrified soldiers, and one particularly pissed off Ray Narvaez.

“OZPIN, MOVE UP, WE NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE THE HEAT!,” Michael shouted, running to the side as the floor boss attempted to petrify them himself.  

“Again?  Michael, I’m already hit hard!,” Ozpin replied, as he reluctantly moved behind the boss, and firing several bolts his way, dealing a great deal of damage, and chunking its health.  As he’d stated, Ozpin was already well into the yellow of his health bar.    

Michael smirked.  “Relax, we’re almost done!,” he replied back, signaling to his back lines.  

In their usual position, Ryan, Caroline and their mage squadron were chanting loudly.  Dozens upon dozens of glyphs were forming on the floor, as the highest level group spell had been charging for half an hour.

“LAST PUSH!,” Michael ordered, signaling towards the boss.

On his cue, Lindsay and her slashers all began glowing their rapiers with powerful skill-based attacks.  Like a flash they were off, dashing into The Disturbed One, where they skewered it like a pincushion.  

The beast roared in agony, shutting his eyes in recoil.

From the top of the boss room, Caleb, having been leaping in the air for a good ten minutes, finally came down, where he impaled the boss’s skull, and chunking a huge portion of its health, on par with all of Lindsay’s squad.

A status ailment “crippled” appeared over the monster’s head, as the cranial cavity cracked, leaving the beast to fall to its knees.

Using both of his blades, Michael ran down the length of the room, and upon reaching the beast’s face, he slashed through its fur repeatedly.  Running a 256 hit combo, Michael finally caused the monster to fall into the red zone of health.

The Disturbed One began charging to go into “pissy-boss-mode”, for a global petrification attack, as its eyes began glowing a dark red.

“BACK OFF!,” Michael shouted, as he backflipped off the boss and into a safe range.  Lindsay, her squad, and Caleb did the same, as they retreated next to Michael.

Taking his cue, Ryan grinned.  “Shall we, my dear?,” he said, turning to Carolina.

“Oh, we shall,” Caroline said, raising her blade into the sky.

With a single, unifying shout, all of Squad 3 had the same powerful glare.

“METEOR!,” they scream.

The sky in the ceiling region opened up, revealing a galaxy of stars overhead.  Hundreds upon hundreds of meteors, burning a bright orange fell into the room.  Each made an impact, striking against The Disturbed One, and dealing the maximum damage allowed by the system.  An explosion overwhelmed the room, and the backlash of the blast warmed the players’ faces, and smoke dusted the room.

Coughing, Michael waved the smoke away, and noticed the ashes of the boss remaining on the floor.  

 

<Congratulations, You Have Slain a Guardian!>

 

Like with most floor wins, the players let loose loud applause and cheers, with another deathless floor successfully cleared.  The side-wall of petrified players slowly returned to normal, as the rocks shattered away, leaving many to inhale deeply after an hour or so for gasping for air.

Ray especially, fell to the ground, slowly mumbling things that would make a grandmother blush.

Ozpin smiled gently, and walked towards Michael with his hand extended as always.  “Another great battle, Commander Jones.  I must say its-”

Before he could pat Michael on the shoulder, the boy pulled both his blades, and cut directly into Ozpin’s body, both slashes dealt him into the red, and Michael pulled back for another thrust.

“MICHAEL!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!,” Lindsay screamed, as both guilds rushed to Ozpin’s aid.

Everyone watched in horror as one of the best guild leaders was being…  Player killed by the most trusted individual they’d all known.

“STOP IT!,” Lindsay shrieked, running quickly to try and stop him, with her hand extended in a desperate reach.

Though it was too late, and Michael’s blade found the edge of Ozpin’s neck.  

“NO!,” screeched Lindsay, covering her mouth in horror, realizing it was too late.

Though just as it reached the neck, a barrier blocked its path any further, reflecting Michael back, and throwing him across the room, and into a wall.

All eyes were on Ozpin.

None could miss the tell-tale sign.

Many gasped in awe

 

<Administrative Barrier ; God-User Cannot Die>

<Please do not attack God>

 

From across the room, Michael rose his head up.  “Hello there…  Gavin Free.  Long time, no see,” he said, with a smug grin.

The room went quiet.  

Lindsay turned to the elderly looking man, and her eyes focused on his.  The emerald green eyes.  Eyes matching Gavin’s, almost to the T.

“My god…  It’s you…  It’s you, isn’t it!?,” Lindsay shouted.

The Emerald Knights backed off, as uncertainty broke ranks.

The FLA, by contrast, all grabbed their weapons tightly.

“YOU BASTARD!  I’LL KILL YOU!,” Caleb screamed, leaping into the air and brandishing his lance.  He came within an inch of Ozpin, and was reflected away just as Michael had been.

<Administrative Barrier  God-User Cannot Die>

The room began murmuring loudly.

“My god…  It’s him!”

“Wait?  He can’t die?!  How are we going to be freed?!:

“Ozpin…  Ozpin’s one of the best fighters!  Nobody can beat him!”

Breaking the group discussion, Ozpin raised his head.  “If I may ask…  How did you know?,” he asked politely.

Michael rose up from the floor, and walked menacingly towards him.  “A few things really.  The fact that you knew Lloyd’s name right off the bat, even without MEETING him was a clue.  The boy confirmed it for me though,” he said with a smug sense of satisfaction.

“Ah.  Well, that would make sense then,” Ozpin said, chuckling to himself.  Taking a deep breath, Ozpin stretched his arms out, as if he were tired.  “He speaks the truth.  I am, in actuality, Gavin Free, the lead developer of this game, and…” he said, pausing, as a set of astral wings expanded from his back.  Transparent in nature, they were geometric in design, with many harsh angles making up the feather patterns.  “Your god,” Gavin explained, with a devious smile.

He moved forward, as many users backpedaled in fear.  “Mr. Jones…  It was not my intention to have myself revealed so early.  I’m afraid that in this moment, you’ve revealed the final twist of my lovely game,” he said comically.

“You mean because we can’t kill you?,” Michael replied.

Gavin smiled.  “Exactly,” he said charmingly.  He continued moving towards Michael, without any intention of backing down.  “Mr. Jones…  My intention of this game was NEVER to provide any of you with freedom.  Upon reaching me, you would realize that I AM A GOD, and UNTOUCHABLE,” he shouted towards the end, laughing at the situation.

Michael shrugged, far from backing down.  “Meh, you’re not that hot.  I mean…  The green motif is just ALL kinds of wrong.  Not very creative, you know,” he said, not losing any confidence.

The two reached each other, and were within an arm’s length.  

“At least the world knows now,” Gavin said.

Michael’s tough facade melted.  “Excuse me?,” he asked.

Gavin chuckled.  “Mr. Jones…  Unbeknownst to all of you, each floor boss has been BROADCAST to the world.  Everyone has watched your many exploits, and have put all of their hope on your shoulders.  I read the news daily, a perk of being a god, and people are calling you their hero…  They hope for the day you bring their family home,” he explained.

There was a paleness in Michael’s face that glistened in the poor flame lighting from the candles floating in mid air.

“Oh yes, Mr. Jones.  They watched you MURDER your best friend, a father, and a husband,” Gavin lied, using his tongue to lick his lips.  “And now…  They’re going to realize that you’re NOTHING!  ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  You cannot defeat me, and the world will fall into despair,” he finished, laughing playfully in Michael’s face.

The room, save for Gavin’s laughter, was dead quiet.

“Michael…” Lindsay stammered, walking towards him.  

“Suck it, BITCH,” Michael shouted, raising his head up, and flipping Gavin off as hard as he could.

Gavin stopped laughing immediately.

“NOW!,” Michael screamed.

Phasing through the floor, wearing his combat gear, Lloyd appeared between Michael and Gavin.  His large musket was pointed directly in Gavin’s face.  Michael put his arm on the boy’s shoulder for support and grinned.

“FINALE!,” Lloyd exclaimed with a jovial tone.

The blast of red fired directly into Gavin’s face.  The “Ozpin” facade shattered in an instant, leaving behind the thin male’s real body that they had all seen on the first day of the game.  

Michael caught Lloyd from the recoil of the blast, and the two slowly screeched against the concrete pavement.  He looked up and saw the screen he’d been hoping for, as Alexander began smoking from the blast.

 

<God User Removed.  SetAs:PlayerCharacter.  Admin Privileges Removed>

 

Gavin looked down at his thin hands and began trembling.  “N…  No……” he stammered.

Michael kissed Lloyd on the forehead.  “Good boy.  Can you do the other thing now?,” he asked.

Lloyd nodded.  “Yes Daddy!,” he said, saluting the commander and phasing back through the floor.  

The fifty or so members of the FLA and Emerald Knights were all eying Gavin with the same murderous look.

“Now, Mr. Free, shall we play a game?,” Michael asked.

“THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!,” Gavin shouted angrily.  His face was red, and his hands were scampering across his menus, trying to locate his non-existant administrative controls.  When the realization that they were gone finally hits, he looked up and stared directly into Michael’s glowing eyes.  “I AM A GOD!,” Gavin shouted.

Michael’s grin could not be contained.

“What’s a god to a nonbeliever?,” he said, with as much sass as the teenager could manage.

-

Lie began blinking rapidly.

“Monty…  Have I been staring at the computer screen too long?  I’m..  I’m seeing a cat-boy,” Lie said.

The Oum office, now a literal garbage bin of discarded food and StarBucks containers, had been the home for Lie and Monty.  Though the long nights had apparently been far too difficult for the younger of the two, as Monty laughed.

“A catboy?  Lie, go take a nap,” Monty replied.

“Hi Mister!  My name’s Lloyd, and you’ve been trying to kill me!,” the cat-boy said, far more pleasantly than the situation stated.  

“What?,” Lie asked, as Monty rushed over to the monitor.

This “Lloyd” seemed to smile far too much for his own good.  “I’m the Cardinal System AI!  You’ve been trying to kill me, right?  Or at least, you’ve been trying to get rid of me so you can save all these people, right?,” he asked.

In shock, Monty and Lie could only nod.

Lloyd clapped his hands together on the monitor.  “Well, I’m going to let you in, okay?  So…  Don’t try and kill me anymore,” he said.

“WHAT?!” Monty and Lie shouted in unison.

The cat-boy huffed.  “I can’t save everyone!  But my Daddy is taking care of Gavin, so you can mess with the computers and stuff while he’s busy!  Hurry up, you’ve got to get everyone out, NOW!,” he exclaimed.

Lie’s computer was completely taken over.  Every program, every script and every line was being altered.  The computer was being used to its absolute limits, but the processing speed was beyond anything he’d ever seen.

“There!  I fixed some stuff up for you!  I’ve got to go right now though, because there’s a lot of stuff I need to do!  Bye!,” Lloyd said, waving goodbye as the screen returned to normal.

Monty and Lie exchanged peculiar glances.  “Did that really happen?,” Lie asked.

“I don’t really care, let’s just fucking run with it!,” Monty exclaimed, running back to his computer like his life depended on it.

_

The entire cafe was dead quiet.  Kara, Miles, Arryn, Kathleen, Kerry and Brandon were all watching the live broadcast with intrigue.  They’d watched in horror as Gavin proclaimed himself and unbeatable god, and felt their hearts leap as Michael and “his boy” blew that away, leaving Gavin Free a normal man capable of being beaten.

“What’s god to a nobeliever?,” Michael quipped on the television screen.

With that one, smug, sassy line, each and every member of the cafe stood up and began applauding the boy.

All except for Kara.

Who was smiling brightly, as a tear ran down her face

“Go get ‘em bro,” she said, tightening her fists, and wishing she was there to punch him along with them.


	10. A Savior's Birth

Worldwide, every living soul was watching the final confrontation between the front line soldiers, and Gavin Free. 

Michael’s words were being seen in Times Square in New York, in coffee shops in Paris, and even being seen as far away as the Antartic Circle. 

All eyes were on him, as he drew his weapons out and began walking slowly towards Gavin Free, who was still looking as his all too “human” hands in horror.

As he walked, Lloyd phased through the floor to re-greet his father.

“Did you do like I asked?,” Michael asked, not taking his eyes off the target.

Lloyd nodded. “Yep! Help is ON the way!,” he replied eagerly.

“Good,” Michael said, finally within a blade’s reach of Gavin. “Hear that Gavin? It’s done, and your game is OVER. So why don’t you just admit defeat, and let us all go?,” he asked.

“WHAT?! MICHAEL, KILL HIS ASS!,” Caleb screamed to the side, readying his own weapon.

The general consensus of the area seemed to agree.

“For Geoff!,” Ryan shouted to the side.

“For Juane!,” Ray screamed.

All were red in the face, and gripping their weapons to the point where their knuckles were white.

They were all, clearly, out for blood.

Michael, however, just shook his head. “As much as I want to carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey? I’m giving you a chance,” he said, spitefully.

Slowly, Gavin rose his head up to face Michael. There was a paleness in his face, and a genuine shock to his eyes.

Before Gavin had a chance to respond, Michael spat in the man’s face, and kicked him in the gut, causing him to roll in pain. “I’m NOT you,” he said, turning to face Lindsay, who had backed away from teh scene. “Besides… From what I hear? You weren’t always bad. If Lindsay liked you? Well… There’s got to be good in there, SOMEWHERE,” Michael spat out reluctantly.

Gavin was still on the floor, gasping for air from the kick to the gut.

Michael shook his head at the disgusting display before him. “Let us go. Then… That way? I don’t have to kill you. Enough people have died here, and killing you won’t bring them back. I’d rather see you rot in jail, for the rest of your life. Seeing you sitting there, and me knowing that you came THIS close to making this god-complex come to life? Knowing that you had your paradise, and LOST it? Knowing that you lost EVERYTHING? There is NOTHING more painful than that, and THAT is justice,” he said.

The room was silent.

The world was silent.

Everyone saw this moment of mercy, and looked upon the twitching sword-hand of Michael Jones with a newfound respect.

Lindsay, taken aback, actually felt a tear run down her face, as memories of her and Gavin rushed through.

Though…

Gavin started laughing.

It ws slow at first, almost like a chuckle. Though, it evolved, as it became louder and louder. Eventually, it was a maniacle laugh, and his eyes turned a deep shade of red, as his formal clothing slowly began transforming into combat attire. Light leather armor, much like Michaels, alongside a long green scarf, embossed with emeralds. On both of his wrists formed crossbows, much like the ones he’d used as Ozpin. One by one, his levels grew, until he matched that of Michael Jones. Dozens of screens popped up, as his skill points were allocated out.

“Pitiful… Bloody fool. You should have finished me off when you had the chance,” Gavin said, with a large, toothy grin. “ADMINISTRATIVE EXECUTIVE ORDER 626. WORLD DEMOLITION ACTIVATE!,” he screeched out.

Instantly, a message popped up on each and every user’s screen. 

 

 

Michael’s eyes grew. “You bastard!,” he screamed, slashing in Gavin’s direction. Unfortnetely, Gavin’s agility skill was on par with Michael’s, as he leapt onto a backspring, and halfway across the hall. Gavin snapped his fingers, and a glass barrier formed, eveloping himself and Michael. It was erected in such a fashion that none could possibly penetrate it.

“Lloyd!,” Michael shouted, turning to his son.

The child shut his eyes, and processed at speed incomprehensible. Though within moments, the child opened his eyes worringly. “I can’t fix it! He’s blocking me out! Once the order is given, it can’t be taken back! Daddy, he’s trying to kill me!,” Lloyd shouted worringly.

“He’s trying to kill ALL of us,” Michael said, assuming a battle stance. “Lloyd, go help out those guys who are trying to fix us. If things get bad, save your data in my personal terminal. Even if we all die, there’s no reason for you to die too. The password I use is Ragnarox,” he said, as he dashed off directly towards Gavin. Slashing his combos away, and Gavin doding each and every one of them.

Reluctantly, Lloyd nodded. “I’m going! I’ll save everyone!,” he screamed. Diving into the floor, Lloyd vanished, returning to the internal workings of the game.

With each and every slash, Gavin’s smile grew wider and wider. “Even as a human, I’m better than ALL of you plebs,” he replied mockingly. Michael’s 34th slash missed, and Gavin finally raised his crossbow up. With a penetrating bolt, Gavin shot into Micahel’s stomach, throwing him backwards, and into the barrier with a low thud. 

Michael’s health depleted by a full quarter, but the man was unphased. A glimmer of light surrounded him, and his health was instantly restored. He looked up and smiled, seeing Lindsay right behind the barrier. The entirety of the front lines had lined up, each holding up a health vial.

“You can do it!,” Lindsay shouted.

“GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DUMBASS?!,” Ray screamed.

“Give him a punch for me too!,” Caleb said.

Without a second glance back, Michael rose up. “Oh yeah… No way I’m going down. I’ll save ALL OF YOU! I’M NOT AFRAID OF A GOD!,” he shouted, as his menu awoken to its automated features.

 

 

Michael’s spectral wings grew, and his feet slowly lifted off the ground. With an inhuman speed, he dashed towards Gavin. 

Caught off gaurd by the skill activation, Gavin failed to dodge, as Michael’s slash went through Gavin’s body, and threw him into the sky. With only a moment of hesitation, Michael leapt into the air, with both of his blades drawn. As he finally met Gavin, Michael let loose the longest stringed combo he could manage. Slash after slash left red scars in Gavin’s character body, and the damange quickly added up.

Fighting back, Gavin lifted both his crossbows up, and fired round after round into Michael’s body. The damage added up, and his health bar began depleting at a faster pace than Michael was.

The only difference, was the fifty-something users constantly healing Michael. Raised potion after raised potion negated the damage dealt by Gavin, effecitvely giving Michael an immortal status. 

Screaming bitterly, Gavin threw his hands in the air. A dark red glyph appeared in the sky, and countless arrows rained down upon them. Each strike deflected off of Gavin, but each arrow went directly into Michael’d body. Arrow after arrow stuck into him, and did a devestating amount of damage.

However, white light after white light made the attacks ineffective, as Michael’s friends and allies healed him. 

Everything Gavin shot out was pointless, but each strike made by MIchael brought them one step closer to freedom. 

Within just a few minutes, Gavin was finally in the red, and only a few strikes of death. 

In slow motion, Michael’s last swing was en route to Gavin’s body. 

“Just let us go…” Michael begged, in his mind.

Though he noticed something, within only a moment remaining of the last attack.

Gavin was smiling.

Not the dark smile he’d shown all these years.

No.

The smile was short, sweet, and genuine.

Almost as if to say…

“Thank you”

.

.

.

.

Michael’s sword met Gavin’s shoulder, and slashed him in two. Half of his corpse fell to the floor, shattering against the concrete. The other half, slowly faded away, glittering into the sky. As it did, the glass barrier Gavin had erected dissapeared, and allowed everyone to rush to Michael’s side. The man landed, as his flight skill dissapeared, and the battle ended.

“YOU DID IT!,” Ray screamed, leaping on Michael’s head, and throwing him to the floor.

“YAY!,” Caleb shouted, joining the ever-growing dogpile of FLA users. 

The room, the world, and every major city erupted in cheer and applause, as the tyrant Gavin Free was finally slain. 

All but one. 

Catching one of the glittering shards Gavin had left behind, Lindsay held it close to her heart. 

“Gavin…” she murmered.

 

Once the commotion had died down, the users were soon found with a new system message replacing the one that Gavin had put up just moments ago.

 

 

“Oum? Who’s Oum?,” Michael asked, raising his head up from the dozen or so men on top of him.

 

_

 

“I SAID RUN THE PROGRAM!,” Monty screamed.

From the administrative support lab of Oum Industries, the fifty or so programmers assigned to the Fang Online servers were typing at the speed of light. Rushing against the clock, they were doing everything they could to run the “return” program Monty had installed. With full access reinstated to the read/write programming accessibility, each member was responsible for a different player’s server. 

Much to many of the programmer’s delights, a system process seemed to be aiding them, enhancing the upload and processing speeds. 

The central hub of the servers, the largest of all of the machines, was whirring loudly as red lines began engrossing it. 

“Hurry up! We don’t have much time! The world will be deleted soon, and everything these people have worked for will be for nothing!,” Monty screamed.

On his own laptop to the side, Lie was on his own journey. 

“I’ve got you Lloyd. Don’t worry, I’ve done like you’ve asked,” Lie said, with a gentle smile.

The cat-boy grinned on the smallest corner of Lie’s screen. 

“Will we make it?,” Lie asked worriedly, seeing the red spread across the server terminals, indicating deletion.

Though as he asked it, Lloyd dissipated from the screen, and only static could be seen.

“Oh no…” Lie asked, looking up to Monty for guidance.

 

-

 

One by one, Michael watched as his friends logged out. An all too familiar golden ring dissipated their bodies, and into the sky, like he’d seen in the beta version. Though his own menu still lacked a log-out button, he was relieved to see everyone freed. 

“Michael?,” Lindsay asked.

He turned around, and saw her standing there. With everyone else freed, it was just the two of them left.

“Yeah?,” he replied.

Lindsay let out a small smile. “My name in the real world is Lindsay Tuggey. I didn’t lie about that. What I didn’t tell you… Is where I’m from,” she said.

Taken aback, his eyes widened as she leaned into him, giving him a short, sweet kiss. “My name WAS Lindsay Tuggey. My new name is Lindsay Oum, and I live in New York City. When we get out of here… Come visit me, okay?,” she said.

Michael smiled. “Yeah. I’ll come see you. I… I love you, you know,” he said, blushing.

“Me too,” Lindsay replied.

Before they had another chance to speak, a golden ring enveloped her, and she shot into the sky, logging out once and for all.

All alone, Michael watched as the world around him began to dissapear. Crumbling away from deletion, all that was left beneath his feet was the golden sky. As if he were floating in the sky.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?,” Gavin asked.

Michael twitched, and reached for his weapon. Though as he did, it vanished. His trusty armor dissipated as well, revealing him to be in the same T-shirt and jeans he’d been wearing when he logged in. Similarly, Gavin was no longer dressed in combat attire, and instead wearing a long white lab coat. 

“You!?,” Michael stammered out.

Gavin smiled. “Stories of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Though now that the cameras are off, I can finally say this. Thank you Michael Jones. Thank you for being the Savior that this world needed,” he said.

“Huh?,” Michael asked, taken aback by the statement.

A slight chuckle exited Gavin’s mouth. “There are three things you should be aware of. My body can be found in the Michigan Institute of Technology, in the Cryo-lab. I’m sure the FBI will be quite rewarding in that knowledge. Secondly, there is a greater problem in this world than you can possibly imagine, and this disaster was a means of averting it,” he said, throwing his hands into his coat pockets. “Finally… I am truly sorry for what I have done here. Your friend Geoffrey that I tricked, and my acquaintance Juane I knew so well are fine. I protected them from death myself,” he said.

Michael gasped.

“You’ll be a hero when you return home. Do what is right, and that is all I can ask,” Gavin said, as he turned away. “You are a Savior. Don’t forget that,” he said, as the man vanished into thin air.

“I’m.. What? GAVIN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS AMBIGUOUS SHIT! THIS IS LIKE SOME BAD ANIME SEASON CLIFFHANG-”

Michael’s accurate portrayal of the situation was cut short as a golden ring surrounded him, and he shot into the sky. Not far behind him, the cat-child Lloyd followed after, laughing the entire way out of the world of Fang Online.

 

-

 

Slowly, Michael felt his eyes flicker open. For the first time in nearly 2 years, he was seeing the real world. Over his face, an all too familiar blonde was standing there.

“Michael!,” Kara screamed, hugging him by the neck and nearly strangling him.

Grunting, Michael felt his head terminal fall to the floor, with an audible crack. Oddly enough, as hard as he tried to lift his hands to return the hug, he couldn’t. With as much strength as he could muster, Michael looked as his body.

Two years of no physical activity and zero nutrition had left him severely malnourished. He could see the outline of his skeleton. His hair was unruly, and was long enough to reach his chest. 

“You’re okay… You’re okay… Michael… Michael, don’t you ever leave me like this again!,” Kara screamed, as tears ran down her eyes. 

“K….K….K….K….” Michael tried to speak, finding it difficult to do so. His voice was raspy and sore.

Lifting up from him, Kara tried to make out his words. 

“S…Sorr….yyyy,” he said.

“Sorry? For what?,” Kara asked, wiping away her tears.

Breathing in and out swiftly, even the smallest exertion of talking managed to wear him out. 

“Y…Y…Ell….El….Ing….” Michael said. 

Recognition hit Kara like a ton of bricks, and she shook her head. “I forgave you already, you dummy!,” she said, hugging his neck again.

Relief overwhelmed Michael, and with all the strength he could muster, Michael put one hand around Kara’s shoulder, and smiled.

“H…H….oooo….m.e…” he muttered.

 

-

 

In the high rise office, at midnight in Oum Industries, a candy-orange haired man was twirling a glass of wine in his hands.

“Such a happy ending, isn’t it?,” Roman said, seeing the constant news streaming of the release of the Fang Online players. Over the globe, citizens of every nation were overwhelmed by the news. A wide victory for all involved, and the first war of the net had come to its end.

Roman took a long sip and parted his lips. 

“Though… This is JUST the beginning… Isn’t it… Joe?,” Roman said smugly.

On his terminal, an orange haired cat-boy with fuzzy orange ears nodded. 

“Yes… Master,” Joe said.

 


End file.
